


Home is where the Hart is

by AwatereJones



Series: Hart's Keeper Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, COE Fixit, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 51,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, now you know the back story ... if you read Stolen Harts ... Ianto, Jack and John must rediscover the people they once were as well as accept who they have become. </p><p>Can Jax and Hendry's love transfer to the Jack and Ianto who now struggle to relive those memories once lost. Still Rated for smut ... yes ... there will be some ...</p><p>Meretrixvilis and I invite you to find out  </p><p>There is also MPREG in this one as their love blossoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rhiannon was sighing softly as she picked up the toys scattered around the house.

She was never going to train these little monsters.

Johnny had left his boots by the door again and she picked them up with a soft growl, entirely sick of him, to be sure. Sweaty slob.

Taking on him and his son had been something she never thought she could do, this modern blended family shit was hard work.

She looked up as she thought idly about the evening meal she now had to prepare and found herself not alone.

He stood in the doorway watching her, his eyes hooded with anger and she felt her mouth go dry as she recognized the look.

She had seen it many times, knew he was about to explode and it also told her that he knew.

He knew everything.

She had thought it a trick of the light at the funeral, the figure watching from the shadow of the trees an optical illusion that just reminded her of him.

Bastard was here.

Right here.

Alive.

She opened her mouth to speak, to defend herself but found no words.

Mica entered the room and looked at him, then at her as she asked for the TV remote.

He looked at her, her curls, her pale skin, calculating her age.

When she looked up at him and he saw his own mother's eyes looking back, he knew that the betrayals had gone deeper than first thought.

He swallowed as he smiled at the small child who carried his bloodline.

Rhia took a deep, shuddering breath as she watched her daughter walk into the other room, brushing past him and then smiling in that way he sometimes did.

Once upon a time.

He walked calmly to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting and letting his head drop into his hands.

"I failed" he said softly.

"No. I guess, in the end sweetling, we all did" she answered, wanting to reach out and touch him, wanting to make sure she was not hallucinating.

"How long?" he asked after a few heart beats.

"I have been here, planted as a watcher for five years" she said softly.

"The wee one?"

"Mine. My … husband … Johnny came with his own son." She answered with a grimace, "I did what I had to do. You must understand. I was punished for what happened, I lost everything."

"And I didn't?" he snorted. "Gods. Johnny. Was that a subconscious thing? Or was he chosen for that name as further punishment?"

"I lost my lover, the one I hoped would be my forever mate. He left me with a child in my belly and my position in the Time Agency in tatters" she snarled, "They would have wiped me if not for that child in there!"

"So you come here and play happy families while fucking another man?" he scoffed, "The mighty Time Agency Master reduced to a … what. Whore? At least you can still scream Johnny when you cum!"

Her hand met his cheek with a resounding slap that sounded like a gun shot in the small kitchen.

He smiled, finally.

"There you are." Clarista said softly.

"No, you do not even know me" he sighed, "You might think you do, but that man is long gone."

"And yet, here you are" she smiled, "Against all odds, you sit right here at my table as though you belong."

He smiled softly and remembered her as she once was.

Intimidating, powerful and lush.

"Ris. I came to .. I don't know. Anything you have, any photos, records, anything that is a trail to Ianto Jones. I need, …. We have to put them to rest."

"The funeral, was that not enough?" she rose, busying herself at the sink, "We buried an empty coffin, weighted down with sandbags. I said goodbye to the one I had come to love as a little brother. I wept for my failure to keep him safe, for his bloody mindfulness that took him to the one place he felt safe. With him! You think I want to look at that lie now?"

"It is the only one left" he pushed away from the table, rising to walk over to her, standing and watching Mica running around the backyard, the TV still droning in the background.

_Buried an empty coffin?_

"Look at her" Clarisa huffed, "Just like her father. No attention span."

"Not true, she has your lovely mouth" he said softly.

"Does she heck, you should hear her when I need to brush her hair," she laughed, "Can make your toes curl, the language!"

"I came to … I came to say that I hold no ill will." He touched her shoulder, briefly.

She turned to face him tears forming as she realized he was going again.

This was not a retrieval.

It was a good bye.

"Why?" she whispered.

"We both loved him" he shrugged.

She watched as he walked out of the house and she followed him to the door, clutching at the doorframe as she watched him saunter down the road.

She closed the door and let her tears fall.

For her lost brother.

For her fallen prince.

For her beloved mate who had just walked out on her.

Again.

What she didn't know is that he wept too.

John didn't look back, crossing off another failure on his list as his mate and daughter got further away with each broken heart beat.


	2. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, for anyone actually reading this …. The first chap was supposed to be confusing. Imagine how confusing this is for everyone living this. Rhia is Clarisa from the Time Agency … sent to watch Hendry/Ianto to ensure the mind wipe holds and was abandoned here … Jaxton is Jack .. Johnty is John Hart and of course … Hendry is actually Ianto Jones.
> 
> Oh yeah … Johnty and Clarisa were together back at the time agency even though she was their boss and he had just discovered Micha .. the daughter he never knew about.
> 
> He does not know Ianto woke, thinks he failed … did you even read part 1?

 

2

He stood on the old path, crumbling and worn by the battering storms of time.

There were signs that someone had tried to save the ancient stone wall that separated the garden from the worst of the flung salty spray and some garden was in early stages of repair.

He staggered towards the house, seeing the rose bushes that were in dire need of pruning.

He glanced down the side of the house and saw the orchards, overgrown and craggy.

Almost scary, like the ghost filled house looming before him.

He reached the front steps and hesitated again.

Jaxton sat right there on those steps, back in the day.

Whittling at some animal or other while cat-calling to his beloved prince, who worked in the garden that had been left woefully untended.

He brushed his fingers over the small marks in the top step; left when a bottle of preserves smashed during a provisions unload, scaring the wood.

He closed his eyes and saw them all as they once were.

_Hendry growling softly with a pout that ensured a kiss from his Jaxton, and a cuddle from his Johnty._

He entered the house, cold and barren.

The walls were dull, covered in mould and mildew.

Like his heart, it was dying.

He ran his fingers along the wall as he walked; leaving a trail that showed the once pretty wallpaper still resided beneath the mire.

If only a heart could be wiped clean as easily.

A life renewed.

The bath tub sat by the door to the nest room, filled with old alcohol bottles and what looked like empty food cartons.

Reduced to a trash can.

Like his life.

Trashed.

The nest was the only thing clean.

Fresh and obviously just slept in, it was an echo of the original.

The pillowslip lay draped over the edge of the pillows, its dull red silk delicate.

He plucked it from the bed, raising it to his nose and scenting his beloved.

Faint but there.

He toed off his boots and climbed in, breathing in the old memories that puffed up around him like the scent of its previous nester.

He laid back and thought back to that day, the day the world ended.

Well, for him anyway.

He rolled onto his side and wept.

Things were blurry, messed up and all he wanted was to be back there with his two nest mates.

He cursed the Time Agency, the Timelords and that bastard Jonas.

He slept.

For the first time in god knows how long.

He slept.

He woke to the dying day, the shadows long and the air cooling.

He sighed and rolled onto his back and blinked at the ceiling, surprised to find a light was on.

Electricity.

Of course.

He snorted and stretched, then let his head loll as he scented the air.

He had dreamed of them.

Could still smell him in the bedding, maybe which is what had triggered it.

He opened his eyes and stared at him.

Sitting at the edge of the bedding, calm and patient.

Never one of his strong suits.

He blinked and regarded his sweetling.

"Hello" he finally croaked, rising to a sitting position as he watched him reach out and catch the blanket that had started to slide off.

A blanket.

How long had he been there, watching.

Long enough to show he still cared enough to remember his hatred for the cold.

Finally he answered from the edge of the nest.

A shaky voice filled with emotion, showing his fear, shock and confusion.

"Hello Hendry." John stammered as he stared at Ianto.


	3. new day

John couldn't believe it when he had entered the house and found his beloved prince asleep in the nest.

He didn't know what was the most amazing.

That the ring and pin's diamonds had done their job?

That somehow, Hendry had remembered enough to find this place?

No.

It was the fact that they were so calm.

"You …" John struggled to find the words.

"I am sorry. You are sorry. My Jack … Jax …. Shit." Hendry rubbed at his temples, "Shit. Jack. I don't .. gods. All that time I was … he didn't know me either. Why? What happened, my lovely?"

"Mind wipes" Johnty explained what had happened, trying to gloss over the prince's decision to give himself up to save Jaxton from the whip.

The Timelord who had helped them in the end, ensuring John found him again.

"I don't understand" Hendry whispered, "I … I mean. Jonas did all that, all …. This only to discard me?"

"Yeah" John snorted, "Too lazy to even send orders that might have kept us apart. I found Jax, and of course, you. Gods, the fear when I saw you, so sweet and so innocent."

"God" Hendry whispered, his eyes growing wide as memories of Captain John Hart flew into his mind.

"You pointed a bloody gun at me!" he snarled, pointing at John, who laughed.

"Yeah, but you … Hendry!" John cried as Hendry suddenly arched his back, falling back into the bedding with a gargled cry.

John held him as he convulsed through his overload, weeping as the pain on his face broke his heart.

"Easy, Teddy Bear, easy" John soothed, kissing those cupid lips as they peeled back in a snarl of agony.

"Ianto" Hendry whispered, "I am Ianto now."

"A name chosen for you!" John scoffed.

"It was the one I wound up with, I … I don't know anymore" Hendry sighed, letting himself settle in John's arms.

"It's OK my prince" John whispered, "Sleep. You are safe now."

"Perhaps" came a drowsy mumble, "But Jack is not."

"Jack?" John snorted, "Jack can whistle on the bloody winds of Ferderlat! You must sleep."

"But he doesn't know"

"Know what, my beloved?" John asked as Hendry's eyes flutter shut.

"That I live."

John held him tightly and silently thought that a good thing.

Maybe he didn't deserve him, maybe they were better off without the one that was Hendry's Achilles heel.

That's what they called it on this planet, right?

As Hendry started that little snuffle John had forgotten, tears came.

He rocked his lovely teddy as he snuffled, snored and clung to him.

He thought of the nest as it once was, Jaxton on the other side with his arm flung over them both.

He thought of the way Hendry had fought, his wails for his Cariad.

He knew he couldn't keep them apart.

Not really.

But, for now, he could be selfish.

Right?

He thought of his mate, left behind in that house with his little cub.

Gods, this changed everything.

Could he leave her there now?

She had not failed in her quest to keep him safe.

John sighed softly as he closed his eyes knowing nothing could be solved in the dark.

Tomorrow he would talk to his Hendry.

They would do this together.

He could not treat him like a child anymore.

Not when they were all children now.

In this new world.


	4. Come with me

She stepped back to let him in, wary of the way he was twisting his hands.

She had never seen him do that.

They sat and he twisted the cup, as she had done last time.

"Are you happy here?" he finally asked, still looking at the cup.

"Are you kidding?" she snorted, "I already started my evac procedures!"

"No one is coming for you" he looked up, examining her soft features, "You know that, right? This was a one way ticket."

"Yes" she looked away. "I have some money squared away, we will be ok."

"So, what will happen to him, and the boy?"

"Ungrateful bastards, the both of them" she sniffed, "I have to drug the slob to keep him compliant and … gods, those pudgy fingers off me."

She shivered and John felt his jaw crack as he ground his teeth.

"Well, there is another option" he leaned back, hoping Hendry had it right.

Damn it.

Ianto.

He was still trying, but it was hard to call him that. Jack's name for him.

Yeah, I know it's not really like that but it's how it sounds. Jack called him that, in the dark as they slid together like eels.

John closed his eyes and told himself to cut it out.

He opened them and found she was still gaping at him.

"What! A man can't want his mate?" he asked softly.

"I don't … what? Johnty, we both know …."

"John" he corrected, "I'm John now Rhia, I like that. Rhia. Makes me think of your pretty toosh."

"You come on here, suggest you can just scoop me up and make a comment on the size of my arse?" she scoffed, "Gods, you haven't changed have you."

"You'd be surprised" he said with a leer.

"Not more mods, please! You know I hated that … what have you done?" her eyes narrowed as she recognized that smug look.

He was hiding something.

They were ready to travel by the time Mica and David got home, the fat little turd heading straight for the fridge.

He would be OK, Johnny was due home soon.

She had hated calling him by her mate's name. Hated those hands on her, not those she wanted. At least when she cried out his name, he never knew who she was crying for.

John smiled down at the little girl, knowing who was going to spoil her rotten.

He placed his hand over Rhia's VM, watching the little one reach for his hand without fear.

They blinked.

Rhia knelt, comforting the child as she vomited in the grass.

"Poor baby, they are not fun are they" she crooned.

"Oh my god! What did you do to that baby!" a voice demanded and Rhia found herself sitting to one side with shock as her child was snatched up.

"Uncle Ianto!" Mica cried with glee, wrapping her arms around him.

John looked at her with glee, "I found the other diamond. The myth of the Arcadian diamonds. It's true."

"My poor little baby, come with me. You need something sweet, I know what you need my little cubby bum" Ianto crooned, then looked down at the two former Time Agents.

"How could you! Jump a wee cub without a sweetie in her mouth!" he chastised, "You knew better than that!"

"Sorry my Sweetling" John whimpered, looking up with a contrite grimace. "I forgot."

"Seems a few things were forgotten, but that is an end to it!" Ianto snarled, "My poor wee Baban."

"Ianto?" Rhia said softly.

"You! I do not forgive you, not yet!" he informed her, "Because you are the mate of my lovely heart here, I will. But not yet. I am so bloody angry."

"Sorry my Heart's Keeper" John sighed, "She is my chosen mate. Always was, even when she didn't want to be."

"And now, this one is mine!" Ianto said imperiously as he swept up the steps with the child in his arms, "You'll not get this one back. This is my wee cubbie now!"

"And you say he remembers?" Rhia whispered to John.

"Yep."

"So … he was always like that, the gentleness, it wasn't part of the wipe?" she started to process the tales she had been told and felt foolish.

The young man she had come to love as a brother had truly been dealt a bad hand, the soft smile for the baby, the way he had briefly shown pleasure in seeing her.

She sighed as she rose and brushed herself down.

Then she looked up at the house.

"Oh my god!"


	5. Calming

Rhia entered the house and saw a tub full of soapy water and the wall down one side of the hallway had already been scrubbed clean, showing pretty old fashioned wallpaper.

The opposite wall was black with filth.

"Had to throw the runner out, disgusting! I liked that pattern too, last one in the whole bloody store!" Ianto said watching from the kitchen doorway as she grimaced at the filth. "Gonna take me ages to fix this mess. My poor den."

She got a good look at him now, dark trousers and a pale pink shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows and open at the neck.

"Ianto" she strode forward, embracing him and feeling that lithe body she had hugged so many times, feeling the shame of his returned affection.

This time, those arms seemed gentler, more welcoming and she felt his lips brushing her forehead lovingly as he crooned.

"Got another brush?" she asked as she leaned back again.

"Yes, and a list for John." Ianto grinned.

"What?" John spluttered with surprise.

"Well, I'll not be leaving until this place is clean enough for our wee cubbie. At least a few rooms she can be in that won't give her germs!" Ianto growled, "I need more stuff. Stuff for the cub as well!"

"She is mine!" John grumped, then yelped as Rhia's hand connected with the back of his head.

"Ok" he muttered, ducking his head to hide his smile, "She's ours."

"Good, wipe that smile off your face and go get me my stuff!" Ianto turned and headed back into the kitchen as John barked with laughter.

Of course he knew he had enjoyed the bit of rough.

Rhia grinned as well, entering to find her baby happily chewing on some jam covered toast.

"Treacle tarts for dessert, if you finish that like a good wee bubba!" Ianto was telling hr, leaning down to kiss her crumb covered nose.

Rhia sat and took in the kitchen, sparkling and pristine.

"Don't even ask" Ianto gasped his hands flapping around his head, "The spider webs, and the dust! Me favorite big pot, ruined. Ruined Rhia! I have no idea what this Dergnol was trying to cook in it!"

"Oi!" John spluttered, outnumbered by his loves as he plonked in his own chair.

"Want a drink baby cakes?" he asked his child and she hummed happily as she nodded.

Ianto was already fetching the freshly squeezed orange juice and John felt a swell of pride.

This was his family.

Then he looked at the chair Ianto was resting his hand on, running his fingers lightly over the wood that used to be covered by Jax's black coat.

Damn it.

John looked away, choosing to leave that dragon sleeping.

For now.

"Wait until you see the nest!" Ianto enthused then frowned, "Oh. You will probably want your own."

"In time" John said quickly as Rhia struggled to find an answer, "In time, we will choose a room across the hall or something and set it up for our wee family, but for now I think we can all share, right?"

Ianto's look of glee was not lost on anyone, even the child who looked up at him lovingly, "Uncle Ianto, does that mean cuddles in the bed, like when you babysat me?"

"Yes my wee dumpling" he gushed, "Tonight we can snuggle and cuddle and snort and fart all we want."

Mica laughed that pretty little musical sound that melted John's heart.

"She's gorgeous" he whispered to nobody in particular.

"My daughter is perfect" he sighed in a louder voice full of pride.

Mica turned to look at him, "So … he wasn't my real Da?"

"No honey bum, I am" John said sadly, "I was a bad daddy not being there for you but your mummy had no way of telling me where you were. I found you now and I will never let you go."

"Good!" she declared as she watched the tarts approach, "I like you much better. You're pretty."

"Pretty" John blinked.

"See?" Ianto giggled as he prodded at Rhia, "Definitely the wife."

"Oi!" John spluttered, then laughed as he saw the lovely man he would have died for a thousand times grinning back.

It was finally starting to feel better.

He felt the fist around his heart finally start to unclench.

He felt ….

Calm.


	6. fluff

Once Mica was happily exploring the house, Ianto turned to Rhia and she felt the first tendrils of fear.

The smile was gone and those eyes had gone a steely grey.

"Well?" he said simply.

"It all went tits up, you know that!" she spluttered, "My punishment was to be placed as …well, to be given to him and to monitor you. The monitoring only lasted the first 12 sol months, to ensure the wipe had worked. I was no longer required after that, but what could I do? Where could I go?"

"So you stayed." Ianto snorted, "With that bigoted piece of shite?"

"Ianto, I … how else was I to stay close to you?" she begged, feeling her tears sliding down her cheeks, "You were, are and always shall be my prince. I could no more leave you than I could her!"

"I did my part for Queen and Country" Ianto said cryptically to himself as he stared out the window at the forest formerly known as the orchard.

"Ianto?" Rhia asked with confusion.

"Why am I destined to be surrounded by women with thick skulls?" he exploded from the chair, causing Rhia to jump with surprise, "Bloody minded, foolish, conceited …."

Ianto seemed to wilt as he looked at her and he scrubbed at his face with his hands.

"I … I do love you" he finally said, his shoulders bowing from a great, unseen weight.

"Oh Ianto" she sobbed as she rose and fell into his arms, "My lovely boy."

John frowned, "He's mine too, ya know."

"You'll get your hiding in good time, ya gob shite!" she laughed as she turned her head to look at the magnificent pout.

"Promises, promises" he muttered, brightening as he picked at the list.

"Where do you want them from my love?" he asked as he started to scan.

"What you can locally, the rest .. wherever" Ianto shrugged, "If you get what you can locally, it means I can replenish easier."

"Good plan" he smiled, tucking the note into his jacket.

"Captain Hart" Ianto said softly, as he finally got the name.

"Yeah" John shrugged, "How to keep us all together in my heart. Jax's title, my name and your endearment."

"Love it" Ianto said sincerely.

"Then I'll keep it" John said jauntily with a wink, "I'll keep you too, ya know."

"Oh John, you always had me, even when I was confused. I felt it, you know. In the elevator with your gun pressed to my head, no fear … just … amusement" Ianto smiled.

Rhia left his arms and was across the room before either man could react, slapping John hard across the face.

"Don't you ever place him in harm's way again!" she snarled, shaking with rage.

"Easy my wee killer" John snorted, "I will never let him go again, or you."

"Good" Ianto clapped his hands, "But I am letting you go, now! Go! Get my stuff!"

John laughed as he sauntered out of the house into the garden, fingering the ring in his pocket.

Ianto hadn't even blinked when he had watched John scoop it up from the window sill above the sink.

Ianto had removed it to do the dishes.

He didn't worry, he knew it would come back.

Once it was finished with its own chores.

John was busy, enjoying his popping back and forth as he retraced his steps, well, sort of made them but … well … timey-wimey. You know how it is.

A startled younger version of himself, those whispered words, so cryptic.

The thing is, he returned to the lawn with the ring in his pocket again, a little ball of fluff in his jacket so Ianto could give it a proper burial and one task left undone.

Well …

OK, two.

But he would deal with the later when he felt more comfortable about it. He didn't want to make a mistake, let his emotions get the better of him. He wanted it to last, wanted the bastard to beg before he was finished.

As for the first ….

Well, he could bloody wait too.

John walked into the house and called out to his prince, placing the little, still warm ball into Ianto's shaking hands.

"I don't believe it" he whispered, tears starting as he held his long lost fluff.

"I know you would want a real goodbye, the wee fluff deserved that, at least" John sighed as Ianto sobbed into the fur.

"Oh, and I have this too" he held out his hand and Ianto absently reached for the ring, slipping it onto a finger, then cradling the fluff against his chest as he sobbed.

"Shit" John muttered as he watched a tiny foot twitch, "It's not dead."


	7. fluff

Ianto opened his hands with a shaky whine and looked down at the fluff.

Little eyes blinked back and Ianto sobbed as he kissed the tiny creature's nose.

"Ew, is that … is that a Pyra?" Rhia hasped, "Mica, honey, get away. They bite!"

"Don't be silly" Ianto crooned as the little foot kicked again, "He's lovely, aren't you."

"I don't understand" John muttered as he examined the fluff, "It was dead, broken back and … gods, you can't even see the broken skull anymore."

"Oh gods!" Ianto gasped, "The ring!"

"What about it?" John looked up from the fluff.

I have the pin on my collar, look." Ianto pulled the left collar and showed the pin glinting.

"And you put on the ring, but it only works once!" John was confused as well.

"Maybe, maybe I didn't need a full charge, just a boost or whatever" Ianto shrugged, "Jack's love was still in me and the ring acted like a top up. It had enough left in it, combined with the pin form one more wee life."

"Oh my wee Frosty" Ianto crooned as the Pyra rolled in his hands and stood, clutching his fingers.

"The Gods are in a strange mood" John muttered and Rhia nodded silently.

"Oh, he needs food, I was famished!" Ianto flapped a hand and an apple appeared, Ianto looking down to find Mica holding out her own plate with a look of open love.

Ianto knelt so she could meet the fluff and she cooed as she clasped her hands together with delight.

"Frosty is so tiny, he's just a baby too" he told her with a soft smile, "He would love a friend like you."

"Can I hold him?" she implored.

"It's his choice" Ianto watched as the fluff smelt her fingers and then peered into her face.

Then, to everyone's delight the Pyra clambered into her hands and settled.

"Oh! Look, Look mama, a baby!" she squealed.

"He cannot sleep in the nest!" Rhia said firmly and everyone groaned.

"Then where?" Ianto demanded, "He needs a nest too!"

"Where is the set of drawers you are throwing out" she huffed and Ianto pointed at the back door.

She stormed off and returned with a drawer, plonking it down and then going into another room.

She returned with a piece of blanket and rolled it, creating a wee nest in the box and Ianto laughed as he watched the Pyra inspect her handy work.

"What do you think Frosty?" Mica crooned to her new baby, "Will that do when you aren't in my pocket?"

"Your pocket?" Ianto laughed.

"He's a baby. I need a baby" she declared and Ianto accepted the loss with dignity.

After all, he did seem quite taken with her as well.

"Thank you John" he purred, grabbing him and kissing him soundly as Rhia's mouth fell open.

Mica, of course, didn't react at all.

"Wow" John gasped with his hands shaking as he adjusted his jacket.

"My wee family." Ianto said in that lovely, deep melodious voice.

"Our lovely Ianto" John returned and Ianto grinned.

"Did you know what it means?"

"What?"

"Ianto, the child version of Ifan. The Welsh version of John" Ianto giggled, "My only way to keep you. I was allowed to choose, as they put me under, I could choose my name and I said Ianto. They all thought it was because of the child, but it was because he had explained his name. You kept my name for you, I kept your name. What a pair!"

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle" John snorted.

"Well, if it could ever be, you would be a Teddykin's really" Ianto smiled, then the smile fled as he looked away.

There it was again.

The great coated elephant in the room.

Ianto cleared his throat and walked from the room.

John swore softly.

Bloody Jack.


	8. peas?

Ianto needed to think.

He retreated to the trees, walking in the evening mist that was forming as he considered the strange and confusing memories assaulting him.

Johnty.

Jonas.

Jax.

Lisa.

Jack

John

Rhia

Gods, what a fucking mess.

He sat as he remembered Lisa, her soft yet commanding voice. He knew now why he had been drawn to her. Her warm, yet firm hands so much like John's. The first person to show affection, honest affection.

He wondered what might have happened if the wipe had held.

What if he had woken, still Ianto Jones. Jones. Jonas.

Ianto felt the chill in the air as he thought of him and knew he should go in.

As he walked he looked up at the fruit trees around him, seeing apples and he plucked it, biting in and tasting it's crisp goodness.

He stopped walking and thought some more.

His head hurt from the assaulting wipe reversal; he was still seeing ghosts everywhere, these daymares that had him starting at shadows.

He had not said anything to John, knowing it would upset him but he really kept smelling Jack, like he had just left the room.

Maybe it was just hormones.

A wee cub and a den in need of control, maybe he was just missing his Cariad so much that … well.

He sighed and told himself to let it go.

Let Jack go.

He was probably long gone by now, not like he would stick around for the end of the world.

He hoped John had remembered to bring back the newspapers he had requested, if not a laptop or three. He craved information, to know what happened after ... you know.

He was almost to the house when a small body exploded from the undergrowth an Mica threw herself at him with a gleeful crow.

"Gotcha!" she giggled.

"Oh! By the gods, I am gotted" he shrieked as she kissed him.

"I looked for you, but the foggy is scary" she confided as they walked towards the front door.

"Sorry peaches, perhaps a bell. I will ask John if he can get a pretty bell to sit by the veranda and if you can't find me, ring it? I will come lickety split for my wee cub." Ianto promised.

"Kay" she shrugged, that way kids do when they are done with a subject and Ianto lifted her onto his shoulders as he started to dance around the front garden, her squeals bringing her mother out of the house.

"What are you two up to" she said with mock severity, "Should have known you were both hiding out here instead of setting the table."

Ianto stopped and poked out his tongue.

Rhia opened her mouth to chastise him and saw her child copying him with her own look of glee.

Cheeky.

"Come on you two, Papa John will be done washing up soon and he'll be hungry" she finally said and Ianto snorted

"Yay!"

The Pyra looked from its drawer and swore at them for a bit, showing his teeth and Ianto giggled as he apologized.

"Next time you can come, OK?" he soothed and it regarded him, then turned its back to show its contempt.

"You are in trouble!" Mica giggled as she slid her chair forward and climbed up.

"Indeed, probably doesn't want any of my peas tonight" Ianto sighed theatrically and the Pyra let out a squeal of outrage as it leapt from the box and bounded across the floor, climbing into his lap to inspect the plate.

Finding it empty, realizing he had been had, the Pyra turned and slapped at Ianto while swearing loudly.

Even Rhia started to laugh, her fear of the creature overridden by her affection for the man who was openly showing his lovely teddy bear mouth as he brayed.

She finally felt at peace.

.  
.  
.  
[](http://postimage.org/)  
[image hosting over 5mb](http://postimage.org/)


	9. shared dreaming

Jack wandered the orchard as he tried to control himself.

Gwen was not speaking to him, he couldn't bring himself to apologize to her.

How could he?

Ianto and Stephen.

His fault.

How could he?

And Alice, long gone now.

He was nearing the house, could see the shape of it and swallowed convulsively.

Again and again he was drawn here, had been every time it all went to shit.

Then he saw it.

Same time every day.

The spectre that moved amongst the apple trees, just as Hendry used to.

Who?

Jack thought again of Ianto, wondering why he had that name for him engrained in his mind. The only Hendry he had ever known was the lovely Prince Hendrix of his home world and he was sure nobody actually called him that to his face.

Yet still, he seemed to wind up here, brought by something beyond his control.

It didn't seem to matter where he was going, the SUV seemed to move and turn on its own until he was once more sitting in that lay-way.

The movement stilled and he could feel it staring back, as if it might speak.

Then it came.

The chiming of a glass bell and the head turned, tracking the noise and he was gone, walking off as the mist swirled and swallowed him.

Jack felt the chill and pulled his coat around himself, shaking as he struggled to control his breathing.

Silly.

Just a ghost.

This house was listed amongst his properties and had been as far back as he could trace. Although he didn't remember purchasing it, he sure as hell didn't remember selling it.

Maybe it was squatters?

He should confront them, he should at least check the house, yet ….

Something held him back.

Jack didn't know why he was so uneasy; this place between the worlds seemed ethereal.

The sound of the ocean, the smell of the woods and this place in between.

Jack wondered if it disappeared with the mist, if he waited long enough, would it fade and float away?

He snorted and looked to one side, knowing he hadn't visited Ianto's grave in a few days.

He picked the pretty wild flowers he seemed to remember picking some time before. But … he couldn't for the life of him remember why.

He moved off, heading back to the SUV.

Leaving the ghosts behind him.

As Jack climbed into the vehicle he looked back at the dense bush he had pushed through to reach his personal Shangri-La.

Would this pain ever end?

.

.

.

.

Ianto reached the veranda and scooped up the wee cub, relieving her of her bell and he looked back into the mist, amazed that the daymare had been so real that time.

He had almost spoken to it.

He laughed at the foolishness of the situation and carried Micha on his hip as they entered the house.

But god, it was Jack.

He could smell him.

He closed his eyes and swallowed it down as his lovely little girl hugged his neck.

When was this pain going to stop?


	10. Heart-less

Rhia sat and listened to her prince, her brother, her lovely teddy bear as he told her of his visions.

"How long have you been seeing him?" she asked.

"Since … I don't know, maybe within a day of my return?" Ianto shrugged, "Mad, I know. I know that Mam was …"

Ianto stalled out and blanched as the fake memory of their non-existent mother was almost brought in as evidence of his madness.

"You will get that for a while yet" she sighed, "The truth, the lie. Everything bleeding together. The only way around it would be to wipe those years spent on this planet, but I know you won't want to because they are him as well."

"Oh gods" Ianto's head fell into his hands as he felt his heart twisting in his rib cage.

"Jax was always good at getting under the skin of his marks" she snorted, then wanted to take it back when she saw his face crumble.

He rose to flee and she grabbed for him, "Wait. Sorry."

"No, you're right" he sobbed, "Not like it's really him. I want him so much I ache. Gods, I'm reaching for him in my sleep, what the hell can I do? He's probably not even on Sol 3 now, probably long gone with his Doctor."

Ianto snorted, "Doctor. Yeah, the only person to ever resist his lies, I bet."

Ianto was gone, scooting along the hallway as he fled to his mist filled trees and she sighed as she berated herself for upsetting him again.

She wondered.

Was he that far away?

She knew John would probably know and also knew he wouldn't tell her, his anger at the Captain still raw.

She did the next best thing, funny how they forget she was a Time Agent once.

She flipped open her VM and did a trace, surprised to find him nearby.

She stood watching as he stood outside the ruins of what was a pub. He had flowers in his fist and he knelt to place them, his words drifting on the wind.

"I love you Ianto, always."

She swore and moved forward, the sound of her footfalls making him rise as he turned to face her.

"Hello Jax" she said softly.

"Rhiannon?" he gaped, "How did you .. I mean … You're too late. He's gone."

Rhia frowned at the strange babbling and looked down, surprised to find the flowers were from Ianto's orchard.

"You have been walking amongst the apple trees" she said softly and Jack looked at the flowers.

"You know that place too?" he looked up and then grabbed for her, "Do you see him?"

"Him?"

"Ianto. Every day, I go and I wait. Sometimes the mist is not .. .I mean, when it is thick like whipping cream, I see him. Walking along the trees. God, have you ever seen him?" he was begging and she felt such a sadness flow over them both.

"You go to the old orchard beyond the briar patch to watch for Ianto in the mist?"

Jack released her arms and laughed, bitter and harsh.

"Jax"

"It's OK, I know I'm stupid. Just a figment of my mind, like he was here" he turned and looked at the rubble.

"So real though, I could practically taste him." He sighed.

"Jaxton" she said firmly, "I am not here for memory lane or I would have rattled off your agency number, BOE8513"

Jack blinked, and then frowned, "How do you … why do you call me Jax? I've not been that in a long time."

"Harkness." She said with a snort. "Heart-less."

"Stop it" he snarled, "You always were a bitch!"

He stepped back and blinked, "Wait. Wait, what is this?"

"You remember me now soldier?" she leered, "Agent?"

She let her sleeve slide so her VM showed and he blinked furiously as he tried to comprehend what the hell was happening.

"You listen to me Jax Boeshane, Jack Harkness or Captain Heartless, whatever you want to call yourself" she snarled reaching for him as he yelped with shock, "I didn't come here for bloody games. Fight the block. It was not a wipe, I know that much. Those memories are in there somewhere just locked away. Think. Heart-less. Less your Heart. Your heart. Where is your heart!"

"With my Heart's Keeper" Jack said automatically then blinked.

"There you are!" she grinned.

"Wait." He gaped, "What?"

"You are not heartless Captain, it is safe still" she soothed, this time closing her hand over his as she brought it to rest on her VM.

"Your Hart is safe within the arms of your keeper."


	11. A gift

Owen stepped back, listening to Tosh's soft sobs in the coms.

"It's OK Tosh" he whispered, her pain so much worse to hear than what he felt.

He was already dead, right?

He closed his eyes and flung his arms wide as the place exploded with light.

He opened them to find himself in mist and fog.

He lowered his arms, feeling the hug from behind slide away as well.

Well, that was weird.

Was that his angel carrying him from the dark into the light?

If this is death, it was not what he thought it would be.

Is this heaven?

Valhalla?

"Shit" he said softly as he looked around the ethereal land he had come to in death.

John Hart stood there, sans his usual flare.

A plain white shirt and his black trousers were a surprise.

"Don't tell me … this is hell and you are one of the Devil's henchmen here to tell me how many times you are gonna ream me!" Owen snarked, then steeped back as John burst out laughing.

"Ianto told me you had a sense of humor under all that bluster" John finally said.

"Well?" Owen flapped his arms and waited as John canted his head.

"John?"

They both turned as Ianto approached, slowing and finally halting as he stared at Owen.

"John, what did you do?"

"You were calling for him" John said with an awkward shrug, "You ... you were weeping for him in your sleep again. You were mourning him."

"You … but …" Ianto was floundering, then suddenly he surged forward and slammed his hand against Owen's cold chest, whispering something as he fumbled with his shirt.

"Ow! Shit!" Owen yelped as something pricked at him and he looked down at the pin in Ianto's hand, the droplet of blood that bloomed in his skin where the pin had sank in deep, down to the diamonds.

"What the fuck was that for!" he roared.

"Now I know the Gods are playing!" John scoffed.

"He's not dead, just reanimated" Ianto frowned, "I hoped, if there was enough spark for Frosty, there might be enough for him."

Owen was still rubbing his chest absently as he frowned at Ianto and then his hand froze as he suddenly realized he was bleeding.

Dead men don't bleed.

He lifted his hand and looked down at the pinking flesh surrounding the stab wound, slowly spreading throughout his body.

"Go baby" Ianto crowed as he watched Owen come back to life, until his eyes blinked and regained their sparkle.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Do!" Owen gasped.

"I saved you!" Ianto crowed, "Gods, Tosh. Can we save her somehow?"

Owen stared, gaping as he felt his heart start to beat, heard the blood whooshing in his ears.

Fuck!

"IF you get to her before they … we … the team return so she is only appearing to die, can you do something so her death is actually just a stalled animation?" Ianto demanded, "Come on, that drug … that .. what was it? John! Focus. Patches, you still got them? I want my Tosh!"

John looked at him and nodded, then keyed his VM and disappeared.

"Ianto, mate? What is happening?" Owen reached out, touching his friend and laughing as he felt the warm arm under his fingertips.

"John is going to give Tosh something that will slow her metabolism, like hypothermia, she will appear to die. Then he will scoop her up, give her the antidote and bring her home!" Ianto said calmly as he examined Owen, "You need a haircut."

Owen looked around the mist and swore, "This is real."

"Yes Owen, welcome to my home in the clouds" Ianto laughed, "It's sea fog, mixing with mist from the hills around us. Come on, we need to get ready. She will be sick from the effects of the patches."

"Patches?"

"Like sticking plasters, horrible bloody things but effective" Ianto said as he strode in that way that always made Owen trot to keep up.

"Is this some sort of cosmic joke?" Owen asked as he started to see a path.

"Yes, the greatest joke of all" Ianto turned to face him, "I am an intergalactic high prince hiding from bad guys and Jack and John are my bodyguards. My sister Rhiannon is really my handler and the partner of John Hart, my niece Micha is his daughter."

Owen looked at him and gold-fished.

"Oh yeah" Ianto said as he turned to start walking again, "I'm an alien."


	12. the gang is back

"Been here a lot lately, haven't you" Rhia said softly as they stood in the attic of the house.

"I needed, I needed somewhere to lick my wounds" Jack shrugged, "This place is so far back it's only on paper. Not even on maps."

"So this is your new hub" she snorted, looking around the small area at all the screens.

"Yeah. Well, was" he grimaced, "Somebody is squatting in the house."

"Are you sure of that?" she asked as she sat primly in a chair.

"Yeah, things moving and sometimes the rumble of voices" she sighed, "I've tried to keep hidden but …"

"But Ianto" she guessed.

"Yeah. In the orchard, each afternoon, if the mist is right" he sighed.

"It was always the agreement, he couldn't go out in the bright sun." she smiled, "His skin is so easily burnt, also so easily detected in the clean air. It's only in the soft rain or the mist and fog can he walk amidst his trees."

"I don't know what is happening" Jack admitted.

"You have crept downstairs a few times, you have moved things" she pointed out.

"When it goes quiet, yeah. Just to look. Nice to see the place clean again, to see … little touches like Ianto would have done."

"Like Hendry did?" she prompted, leaning forward as Jack frowned at her.

"Same tablecloth?" she asked.

"Yes" he said slowly, "He loved … wait."

Jack rose and walked around the small space, rubbing his neck.

"When did you start adapting his nervous tic?" she laughed, "He rubs the back of his neck when he's exasperated too."

"Yeah" Jack grinned, then it faded.

"Rhia?" he turned to face her.

"Jack." She replied.

"Please, please tell me what is happening." He whispered with his eyes wide.

"If you go down there right now and look at the squatters you will find that they actually belong here, just as much as you do" she said as she swung slowly in the chair, "If you pick up your petticoats and flounce down there you will find your Heart's Keeper."

"My Heart's Keeper" Jack whispered, stalling out as he stared into space, then he exploded.

He was racing, slamming off walls as he blundered along like an elephant in a mouse maze.

He stormed into the kitchen and found Owen sitting at the table, a cup of coffee being handed to him.

"Jesus Jack, did ya leave any paint on the bloody walls?" Owen snarked.

"Wallpaper actually," familiar vowels intoned, "Took me ages to wash it clean and he probably swiped it off."

Jack looked at the ethereal creature before him, turning slowly as those long lashes fluttered and opened wide to reveal those sapphires that burned into his soul.

"Hendry?"

"Ianto, sir" Ianto corrected him, "I've not been Hendry for some time, just as you are no longer the Jaxton I accepted a heart from."

Jack sat.

There may not have been a chair so it was quite a way down, but Jack sat.

"Are you OK?" John asked from the doorway, a sleeping Asian in his arms.

"Tosh!" Owen was on his feet, moving as he babbled excitedly.

"Easy there wee one!" John snorted, "I've not placed the second patch yet."

They settled her on a sofa and Jack stood back, still in shock as Ianto walked around like he owned the place.

John applied the patch and stepped back, letting Owen and Ianto welcome her back.

It had been a harder retrieval than he had first thought.

It seemed that Ianto would never leave her side and he wanted to comfort him so much, his hands shaking as he waited to scoop her up.

As he had waited for her demise he suddenly had an epiphany, something he had been warned about and vowed to never share.

The drawer slid open and the stiletto blade from his boot slid into the ear canal so efficiently.

He slid the drawer shut and kissed Grey goodbye.

Then he turned and gathered up the little doll, closing the book on this mess.

Now he stood, safe in the knowledge that there was one last threat to his beloveds.

Tosh groaned as she started to move and Owen crooned as he applied the last stitch to her side.

Tosh's eyes fluttered open.

Tosh woke.


	13. wash away the sorrow

13

Jack still hadn't touched him.

Ianto noticed that.

He held Owen, cuddled Tosh and even let Mica climb onto his lap as she showed him the Pyra.

"Frosty?" Jack stammered.

"Well done" John crowed, "You are getting the hang of it."

Still.

He didn't touch him.

Ianto rose and left them to it, not sure if he was hurt from the rejection or from the blatant affection for everyone else.

The mist was low as he walked to the water's edge, looking down at the waves as they gently licked at his boots.

Better without them, his toes curled at the cold water.

It tickled.

He remembered the dolphins, remembered making love in this water.

He was up to his knees, the tickle was intense and he reached out with his hands, letting his fingers wriggle in the water.

Up to his hips, soothing in a strange kind of way.

At least the water seemed welcoming.

Up to his armpits and he let it himself fall back, floating on the gentle waves as he finally wept.

His tears joining the other salty water beneath him.

He had wanted his love, had cried for him and now he was there.

Right there.

And he was gone.

Ianto closed his eyes and let the next wave take him down, welcoming the darkness beneath.

Hands.

Grabbing, hauling and manhandling him back to the shore and he felt a spike of anger.

How dare they.

He struggled, he spat, swore and growled.

He bit, clawed and roared as he fought for his freedom, such as it was.

Finally they lay wet and tangled in seaweed, Jack gasping beneath him.

"Well, all we need is Myfanwy falling on us" Ianto muttered, frowning down at the man who was laughing softly.

"Ianto" Jack whispered.

"Am I?" he demanded, "Am I your Ianto? Are you my Jack?"

"Until the last star burns out" Jack replied.

"Thought you were going to write my name in those stars" Ianto scoffed, pushing away from him to lie on his back.

"Thought you were going to keep me in the black bits" Jack bantered.

"Thought you were taller" Ianto spat and Jack roared with mirth.

"You cheeky bloody …"

"Well? Go on sir" Ianto prodded at him, "Cheeky what!"

"Teddy bear!"

"I bit you" Ianto suddenly surged up to an elbow and checked the mauled arm.

"Those teeth are bloody vicious when they come out to play" Jack winced as he felt Ianto's fingers checking the wounds.

"Well, you should not have stuck it in my mouth then Sir" came the droll reply and Jack was laughing again.

"It really is you" he said with glee.

"Appears so"


	14. wet and soppy

14

Jack rolled to face Ianto, the moonlight caressing his face.

“You are still the prettiest flower in the garden” Jack whispered and watched that trademark blush slowly travel across Ianto’s face.  “The brightest star in the cosmos!”

“Cariad?”

“Yes, my Heart’s Keeper?”

“Is it over?”

Ianto was chewing his bottom lip, his eyes wide as he waited for an answer.

“No my lovely mate, I believe it has just begun.  Finally, we can begin our life together.”

“Then …” Ianto seemed to be struggling with something and Jack waited patiently. “Well, does this mean … I mean ….”

Jack rolled closer, taking that poor chewed lip between his own, kissing his beloved prince.

Ianto grunted and then relaxed into the hug.

Ianto seemed to absorb him, that swollen and plump lip replaced by a bold swipe of Ianto’s tongue.

Gods.

Their blood hummed as their hearts beat in unison, the universe seemed to be floating around them like snowflakes.

Ianto whimpered and clutched at his mate’s beefy arms, enjoying the warm flesh underneath the drying shirt sleeve.

A familiar hot longing squeezed at Ianto’s trousers and agile fingers were releasing him to the cool evening air.

Jack looked down at the swollen member in his hands and felt his mouth go dry as he noted its heaviness, the length and girth seemed perfectly proportioned.

He had seen him naked before had washed him and dressed him but this was different.  It was like passing a fruit tree everyday and finally biting the apple.

Firm lips that knew what they were about, framing a greedy mouth that wanted to posses.

Jack leaned in, taking Ianto in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the helmet as Ianto cried out with surprise and lust.

This introduction of a new delight ignited a hunger in Ianto that he had never felt before and he growled deeply as he dragged Jack back up, their kiss more of a claiming than a joining.

Fingernails, like claws along his back had Jack arching his back as Ianto’s lips took charge.

Tasting, exploring, each nip and nibble claimed more and more flesh as Ianto worked his way over the body of his love.  

Ianto mapped the body of his Captain.

Jack was loose and compliant, unable to fight, even if he wanted to, not that he wanted to.

This was what he had missed; this was the piece that had been the hole in his life.

Ianto.

The water had reached them and Jack was taken back to their former life, rolling and wrestling.

Now though, the waves seemed to soothe as they lapped at their legs.

“Cariad” Ianto breathed as he loomed over him.

Jack was overcome, feeling a sharp spike of need and he bit down on Ianto’s shoulder.

Ianto barked, bucking against him and their hard-ons rubbed together, slipping easily in the water as it now reached their hips.

“I want you” Ianto growled.

“Soon” Jack gasped, “Soon I will be yours forever” 

“Why not now?” Ianto asked, stilling his administrations.

“I want to bond with you properly, in the custom of my people” Jack whispered, “I want to tell the stars that you are my only light required.”

“Oh Jack” Ianto sighed, laying back down, “You big softie”

Jack snorted, then groaned as nimble fingers went to work between them and they were both soon convulsing  through their release.

Ianto lay panting as Jack held him lovingly.

“The stars?” Ianto finally said softly, “What if the stars burn out?”

“If love is blind, if we are in the dark …” Jack stroked the wet hair of his only possession, “I never want to see again.  I would live as a blind man, just for your touch.”

“Sappy” Ianto muttered as he snuggled, “So sappy.”

“You love it!”

“Yeah.”

Ianto grinned as he looked up at the billions of pin pricks in the heavens.

Yeah.


	15. gifts

The next few days were a flurry of activity as Ianto commanded a combined assault on grime.

The house was scrubbed from top to bottom, things thrown out back to form a bonfire and soon it was an empty shell except for the four rooms they used, the two bedrooms, bathroom and the kitchen.

Ianto was still softly muttering as he inspected things, seeing non-existent dirt near his cubbie and Tosh was the only distraction.

Owen was proving an attentive care provider but it was Ianto who carried her like a little doll to the bathroom and then to the bed.

She felt stronger each day and Ianto's cooking helped.

As always, he fed them to excess.

Jack never knew he could hate the smell of pine so much and was relieved when the lavender scented bleach winked at him from the store's shelf.

He plucked it down and stared at it with wonder, then swept two more into the trolley.

He checked the list again, humming to himself as he walked towards the scrubbing brushes, still pleased that Ianto had trusted him to do this.

Ianto had wanted to come with him, but then Mica had woken grumpy and clingy so Mama Bear had relented and let the two men go instead.

John was god knows where doing god knows what and quite frankly, he didn't want to know. He just hoped he wouldn't get arrested.

Jack was loading the groceries into the car when an old beat pick-up truck rumbled to a halt and John leered out the window.

"What do you think?" he preened, I have named her Bertha!"

Jack gaped as he looked at something that in no way shape or form resembled their first ship.

"How much?"

"Don't worry, I dazzled them with my Jedi Mind Meld thingie!" John crowed.

"You just mixed Star Wars and Star Trek and expect me not to worry?" Jack snorted.

"Two hundred, I still have another eight of my wad to splash!" John poked out his tongue.

Jack sighed and looked at the heavens for strength, then looked across the street.

He felt a grin forming as he looked at the front window, his own money twitching against his hip.

Ianto was sitting on the front porch, singing to his little cub as she snoozed, the old mattress she was laying on was in the sun but Ianto was making sure the sun was off her face.

He heard the vehicles approaching and stilled, more than one.

In fact, it sounded more like an army in full body army clinking and clanking.

Ianto slid out from under the child's head and leaned over the side railing, looking up the side of the house where the driveway now was.

Jack pulled up in the SUV, waving excitedly. He then clambered out and smiled as the pick-up pulled up.

Ianto gaped.

It was pilled so high, it was like something out of a comedy skit.

John was climbing up to untie the ropes and Ianto gasped with horror at the sudden image of it all coming down.

He opened his mouth to call out, then watched the ropes fly off.

Not a single piece of furniture moved.

Ianto watched calmly as Owen helped them unload everything, then he moved to Tosh who had limped out to watch.

Ianto crooned as he settled her into the first plush armchair and immediately dubbed it hers.

"Oh, so soft" she sighed, smiling at her lovely friend as he fussed about her.

Jack preened as he stood before Ianto, the men still unloading behind him.

Furniture scattered about on the grass and the boxes and bags of stuff hidden amongst them now plonked down as well.

"Well?" he asked, panting with excitement as he grinned at Ianto.

Ianto looked up at the sky.

"See? Look. I am your mate. I am your provider. I bring you nesting materials" Jack preened, "I bring you pretties. Look, a new bed, a huge bed so we are off the cold floor, look, look darling Heart's Keeper, I got linens, I got toys for baby girl and I even remembered pots!"

Ianto watched his mate as he puffed out his chest and was reminded of the Tom Hanks Movie 'Castaway' who crowed over his fire and he struggled not to laugh as the ape-like display of power.

"My Cariad" Ianto purred, softly, 'You are a wonderful provider."

Jack swelled.

"Now …" Ianto rose and canted his head.

"Get it all inside before the rain starts!"


	16. hello

Ianto was bursting with pleasure as he looked around the front room he had been using for a den.

The nest was now a huge four poster bed, complete with red velvet curtains that turned it into the little hidey-hole he had craved.

The curtains Jack had chosen had been for Mica, thinking she might like them and obviously not thinking about what Rhia might think.

Thankfully Ianto had gushed when he saw them and averted the first real argument between Jack and Rhia.

Like she would have bloody Rose covered curtains in her room!

Ianto's rosewood furniture, soft creamy accents and the pretty patterned curtains turned the room into a boudoir that screamed plush.

The perfect touch was the silk sheets Jack had presented, a dark red like the roses in the garden that had Ianto crooning.

He stood at the window, fingering the fabric as he looked out at the little girl dancing around on the grass while her mother weeded.

He frowned as he recalled her killing pot plants, then snorted.

She was trying.

Jack was due back from town soon, having gone for a second load of stuff now the rain had blown through in the night leaving everything so crisp and shiny.

Clean.

Ianto liked clean.

He heard the rattle of the truck and strolled out to look at the new tower of Hart.

What he saw was the child Jack lifted from the cab of the truck.

That little face was so familiar that he felt a clench of his heart.

Another little waif.

"Look what I found wandering along the road, out by the briar patch" Jack called out, "Apparently little Sean here likes to play in the woods."

Ianto grinned as he recalled his own little waif he knew that used to play amongst those trees so long ago.

He was barefoot.

His clothes were at least two sizes too small and filthy.

As if hearing Ianto's thoughts, the child was screwing the hem of his shirt in his hands, trying to drag it down to cover his concave stomach.

_This little cub was hungry._

The thought hit Ianto like a bolt of lightning and he was ushering the dirty child into his pristine kitchen without a second thought.

Soon the child was chewing excitedly on a chicken leg while Ianto cooked a pizza, cooing as he squeezed some oranges.

Poor wee cub needs vitamins.

The others had finished unloading and settled around the table, Mica wanting to sit by Sean.

Finally, pizza and hot oven fries along with fresh bread rolls and butter was filling bellies.

When the apple pies were placed down little Sean actually cried out with glee.

Ianto watched the way the child's eyes flittered around the table as he slid another piece of chicken into his lap, folding it in his napkin.

Wee Cub was hoarding.

Ianto rose and silently headed to another room, returning with a shoe box that was handed to the child who looked at him with shame as he emptied his lap.

Three legs, a piece of pizza, 2 bread rolls and even a smashed up hunk of pie.

Ianto sighed as he looked at the child's hoard, then rose.

Sean tried not to look too upset as he watched the box go, then perked up when it came back. He peeked in and saw the candy placed in there along with a can of cola.

Everyone watched as a large tear rolled down his cheek and Ianto finally spoke.

"Where is your Mama?"

"Died."

"Where is your Daddy?"

"Went to town. Was payday, he won't be home until the money is all gone and he can't buy no more booze." Sean whispered.

"When did he leave?" Jack asked now, watching his lovely prince grow upset.

"Three days ago"

"When will he be back?" John had stopped eating and was also noting Ianto's distress.

"Sunday, maybe Monday." Sean shrugged.

"It's Thursday today, you mean he would leave you alone for a whole week?" Ianto demanded.

"Granny used to care for me, but she died too." Sean said calmly, "Everybody dies. Daddy said so."

"What food did he leave?" Ianto asked and the look of confusion told him there was no food.

Ianto looked over at Jack and they had a silent conversation that ended with a nod.

"Well, you can stay here" Ianto assured him, "We love friends."

Sean grinned as he hugged his box.


	17. keeper?

The argument was done in whispered spits like silencers shooting at each other but Ianto caught it and wandered down the hall to listen.

Teddykin have excellent hearing, something that served him well when Owen was stealing the hobnobs in the hub kitchen or when a Weevil was sneaking about.

Rhia didn't want the child with them in their bed, John didn't want to separate the children and Rhia didn't bloody care.

"He's dirty!" she hissed.

"A bath would fix that!" John growled back, "Now the bathroom is done there is no need for any of our children to go without!"

"Our children, listen to you!" she sneered, "That is not our child. It belongs to its father, right or wrong!"

Ianto stepped into the room and found them standing so close to each other that their noses were almost touching.

"You're right" he said, his voice surprising them both.

"Ianto, I just …" she floundered, "I just know that when the father wants him back you are going to be heartbroken. He needs so much, it's not that you don't have it to give but …"

"But?" Ianto canted his head, "I don't see a 'but'. This child needs love, I have love to give. Easy."

"Sweetie" Rhia sighed, "I know your lovely heart."

"Yes, he stands beside you" Ianto retorted. "Do you not realize, he will always please me? Do not put him in the position where he must go against you to do so. That is not fair."

Rhia looked chastened by his words and nodded, knowing she had not thought it through.

"If the father wants his child back, he can come ask" Jack said from behind Ianto, "He can explain himself to us."

Rhia looked at her prince, still glaring at her, then he turned to leave.

"Ianto!" she implored, "I just don't want you in any danger. We are supposed to be recovering, not looking for a new hornet's nest to kick."

"If there is one thing I know for certain …" Ianto stepped closer to her, "The only one being kicked is the wee cub!"

When Rhia heard the term of endearment she knew she was already too late, Ianto had bonded with the child and she nodded.

Ianto stormed from the room, across the hall to his own room. He looked around with frustration before walking over to a wall and snarling softly as he reached out, marking the paper in a large stripe with a marker from his pocket.

He then walked around to the room next door, looking around as he considered.

"Ianto?" Jack followed him in and wondered what he was looking at.

"I marked the wall in our room for the door" Ianto said absently as he started pacing along one wall.

"Ok?" Jack said slowly.

"A single bed can fit along this wall and he will need a set of drawers as well, the wardrobe will not be large enough for a growing boy's stuff." Ianto was now looking in the built in wardrobe with annoyance.

Jack finally got it and looked around, seeing a little boy's room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

One word.

End of.

Jack grinned as he walked back to the bedroom to check where the door would go, pleased with the developments.

When he has seen the poor child limping along he had known deep in his soul that this was a child in need, if anyone could help him it would be his Heart's Keeper.

Jack had seen the glint in Ianto's eye when he first saw the child and knew they were now a family of one more.

As for the father?

Let him come.

Jack had fought for more, also for less.

This child was worth a fight, if only to see his lovely Ianto glow.

Maybe, just maybe Jack was also secretly pleased that he had once again brought his beloved a pretty.


	18. Poor wee cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto drew the bath and ushered the child into the bathroom, showing him the clean PJs.

They were Mica's and it was sad to think that these little blue and white cloud covered PJs were for a five year old but would clearly fit this seven year old boy.

Sean fingered the fluffy material and looked at Ianto for guidance, so Ianto calmly started to undress him.

He didn't need to call his love in, his anger seemed to fill the house like a tepid smell and both Jack and John soon appeared in the doorway to witness the emaciated little body and its many marks.

"Oh Cubbie" Ianto sighed as he gathered the child to him and kissed his little face as he rocked him, "Poor, little cubbie."

Sean was alarmed at first by the contact, especially naked but somehow felt that Ianto would not hurt him. Not like that. He let himself go limp and found to his surprise that Ianto was so nice and warm to burrow into.

Ianto lifted him into the water and crooned as the child enjoyed the bubbles, presenting him with a bubble wand and little jar to blow some as well.

He then took a moment outside the room to silently rage.

Rhia had never seen this but Jack had and he knew the best thing to do was to let him punch at the air as he screamed silently with rage.

He seemed to be dancing as he contorted and snarled, his teeth gleaming as his desperate need to vent overtook him.

Then he ran.

He found himself in the trees.

Gasping and weeping as tears ran down his face, Ianto roared.

A deep throaty sound that echoed around the hills like distant thunder.

More than one villager looked to the sky and marveled at the fine autumn day that still had thunder threatening.

Ianto grabbed the nearest tree, just a sapling that his hands encircled as easily as they did Tosh's waist.

With a snarl of rage he squeezed until he snapped that tree in half, stepping back with shock as it toppled.

He looked at his hands with horror.

Jack had followed him, leaving John to watch the cub.

He found Ianto on his knees gasping for breath as he rubbed his hands in the grass, as if trying to wash off the power with the dirt.

"Ianto" Jack dropped to his knees and pulled the man into his arms, "Ianto. It's OK. He will never feel that again. He will never fear a raised hand again."

"He's just a baby" Ianto sobbed as he rubbed his face against his love, breathing him in.

"He's our baby now, so he's not 'just' anything!" Jack scolded, "He is special, loved, needed, wanted, clever, funny, skinny, thoughtful, honest, hungry …"

"Well, at least he's not dirty anymore" Ianto sniffled as he wiped his nose on Jack's shirt.

"No. Now I am, you snot bag!" Jack laughed as he kissed Ianto.

"I want to bond with you, I want to be yours" Ianto begged, "Please Cariad. I ache for you to complete me."

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, rolling in the grass as Ianto plastered himself on him, "If you can't feel my desire as well, you must have lost your faculties."

Ianto snorted and let himself drift.

"Our wee cub will be pruning" Jack whispered and Ianto gasped with horror, rising to race for the house.

"I can't believe I left him, my poor baby" he cried as Jack raced after him.

"John is with him, the bubbles attracted him" Jack assured him as he caught his hand and slowed him down, "You know what he is like with shiny things."

Ianto laughed and let Jack pull him into his side as they walked in the evening air while it quietly ticked over at the dusk.

"We are keeping him" Ianto said confidently.

"Yes, every last bump and bruise" Jack assured him, "I do think he needs a hair cut though."

"Nonsense, boy might like a tail!" Ianto said calmly, "I know I'm growing mine again!"

"You are?" Jack asked with glee, remembering the lovely long hank of hair that once lay between Ianto's shoulder blades.

"Stop that!" Ianto growled under his breath as they entered the house, "I can feel your heat like an oven door being opened."

"Can't help it if you're so damned sexy" Jack hissed before dancing away as he avoided the slap.

Not that Ianto meant it.

He basked in the praise as he wafted back into his clean cub.

Jack said he was sexy.

Damned sexy!


	19. royal

Jack and Ianto went to town the next morning, taking their wee ward with them.

He had slept on a mattress on the floor by their bed, crying out in the night and then climbing in to cuddle with Ianto, his wet PJ bottoms discarded.

Poor wee cub had wet himself with fear from the nightmare that had gripped him.

He wouldn't say what it was but he had called out 'Da' and 'No' enough for Ianto to want to weep.

This morning he was stuck to Ianto like a tic and it was easier to take him, given that he was the reason for the trip.

They headed for the local clothing store and watched as he chose carefully, checking price tags and quickly discarding those that cost too much.

Ianto thought he might die for the child.

Jack just quietly went behind him gathering those things the child had wanted first, gaining a loving look from his Keeper.

"You're young Sean, aren't ya? Does Dugan know where you are?" a voice asked and they all turned, "My goodness! Look at you! You look just like the gentleman in the picture!"

"Picture?" Ianto asked politely.

She pointed to the wall of the shop and they gaped at the old newspaper article that caused their initial downfall.

"That's me Grandda!" Sean said as he pointed at little Ianto, "Mammy's Da. He died."

Ianto blinked and took a deep breath as he studied the fabric of a nearby shirt intently.

"Well, that's cool" Jack said calmly leading everyone away with a story about his own fictional grandfather who sounded suspiciously like the Doctor.

Once Ianto had himself under control he actually looked at the shirt and smiled at the pale fabric, seeing trousers to match on the next rack.

He gathered a few things for himself and then decided to shop for everyone.

Sean got into the swing of things and started to giggle as Ianto swept an entire shelf of socks into a basket while declaring Sean's feet the stinkiest in the galaxy.

They were leaving the store when a man called out and Sean squeaked with fear, shooting into the SUV and cowering on the floor.

Jack stood at the back of the SUV with an armful of bags, not seeing the commotion.

When the SUV rocked and was shunted back, he knew he had missed something.

Sean was wailing as Ianto's growl became a roar and Jack stepped to one side as a body was thrown through the air and voices started to rise around them.

Soon a Heddlu officer stood in the street asking for calm as Ianto seemed to shrink.

"Please, he attacked me, please." Ianto simpered.

"He claims that you stole his child, he came back early from a trip to find his son missing and you bundling him into …"

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood!" Jack said imperiously, enjoying the gasps from the crowd.

"Torchwood?" the man gasped, "I remember you. Cardiff, right? I did my basic training there. I came here for a bit of peace after … those poor kids, I … Captain, is there a risk?"

"Only to him" Ianto said softly, "That man is a danger to a child we have taken into protective custody, I would like it noted that he is now under the jurisdiction of Torchwood."

"Duly noted" the man nodded, flicking his pad open, only to have a delicate hand close it gently and slide up his wrist.

"I am sorry, national security, those children … well, we need to watch who can read things these days" Ianto tapped the side of his nose and the man stared, then slowly smiled.

"Ah, I get you." He nodded, "What the government did is unbelievable. I understand if this is to be kept incognito fellas."

"Thank you" Ianto simpered, his straight back and pleasant smile gaining a smile back.

Jack turned away as he grinned, liking the way his beloved could melt even a heterosexual man.

Speaking of men …

Jack lifted the man to his feet and gave him a little shake, then swore as that delicate hand that had been stroking a wrist was now grasping a handful of hair as Ianto dragged the father away from Jack.

Ironic that the Captain might have been the man's only savior.

"This man is a threat!" Ianto thrust him at the officer who puffed his chest out, "Under section 6, subsection B we are issuing a directive on a blanket hold on this man!"

"Which one is that then?" the man asked.

"The one where he is held without trial for treason!" Ianto rose to his full height and sniffed, "This man is a threat to the royal family and this is to be censored under the official secrets act."

"Righto!" the officer became hard as he dragged the confused man away muttering that he needed to get him an extra big jar of Vaseline before sending him into general population.

"Royal assassin?" Jack asked with amusement

"Well, I am the prince" Ianto said as he flounced to the SUV and did a little bob before climbing in to comfort their baban.

Jack tried to hide his mirth as several people shook his hand and personally thanked him for his service.

Ianto held his cub and whispered that he was safe now.

Come hell or high water.


	20. cold blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was a rainy night so Owen offered to stay up since it's raining so hard just to make sure there are no leaks in the freshly done roof.

Tosh decided to stay up with him.

Ianto may have lit the fire to the downstairs living room, he also may have made sure they didn't starve or dehydrate … ya know?

Some nibbles, a nice bottle of low alcohol wine, maybe the radio left on an oldies channel was a coincidence?

Right?

The plush rug had always been there, he assured them, they just hadn't noticed.

The corrugated iron was proven solid as the rain beat a rapid tattoo on the roof, muted down on the ground floor but in the bedrooms upstairs everyone had been lulled to sleep.

A roll of thunder woke Ianto with a grunt and he was already reaching for his baby as Jack reached for him as well.

"It's ok, we're safe" Jack muttered, still half asleep as the child clambered into the bed, nestling between them.

Jack had been meaning to get that little bed for the other room but was glad he hadn't yet, relieved when he felt Ianto relaxing as his little boy snuffled.

"Daddy Jack is right, we are OK" Ianto whispered, kissing a brow and Jack went to correct him, then hesitated.

He kind of liked that.

Daddy Jack.

He drifted as Ianto's eyes gleamed in the dark, watching for the light flashing around the curtains.

Counting in his head.

He wondered how the two lovebirds were doing downstairs.

"Empty" Owen sighed as he held the wine bottle upside down and Tosh giggled.

War of the Worlds started to play on the radio and they both giggled as Owen made scared faces and Tosh shushed him, wanting to hear it again.

"Should have got some water" she agreed and Owen winked as he pulled his trousers over from the chair nearby, not wanting to walk around naked, even if Captain Why Hello There did.

He wandered into the kitchen and sighed as he shut the back door.

Again.

_Mica and her bloody fluff, she takes it out for a last pee in the grass and leaves the bloody door! How many times do I have to explain how dangerous …_

Owen's thoughts stalled out as he looked at the wet footprints and he was running, even as Tosh screamed.

Ianto was still drifting, the rain still making him uneasy.

He had been uneasy for most of the afternoon, truth be told.

He heard something, like the sound of one of those night birds.

You know, a haunting call.

They don't usually come out in the rain and Ianto shivered.

He checked his baby, snoozing in his arms and smiled as he sniffled.

He may not be Teddykin, but he sure snuffled like one.

Jack felt his beloved's unease and sat up to cover them as they slept, hearing the cry as well.

Only he didn't hear a bird call, he also caught something the Teddykin did at the same time, drawing his cub in with wide eyed fear.

Owen was yelling.

Jack was out of bed and running, colliding with John as they hastened down the stairs.

Rhia flew across the hall, into the bedroom with her baby in her arms and Mica whimpered as she clung to Ianto with open fear.

Owen had gone silent and Ianto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Was the house on fire?

Did Tosh pour cold water on him?

The time it took for the sleepy, muddled brain of the prince to finally kick in and realize it was Tosh who had made the haunting noise, it was already a fully fledged fight downstairs.

Ianto whimpered, pulling the cubs closer as another flash of lightening lit the room.

"Cariad?" Ianto whispered but Jack could not hear him.

Jack was busy.

John slid out the back door and ran around the veranda, entering the front one with the hidden key, boxing the living room.

Owen was speaking angrily and Jack's blood chilled as he heard what was said during a lull in the rain.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!"


	21. not all picnics

Jack entered and saw Tosh first, still recovering, she was showing signs of pain and Jack saw the arm around her stomach, pulling her in and causing pressure to the healing gut shot.

Owen had the wine bottle held high as he snarled openly at the man.

Jack recognized him as the father, the fucker called Dugan who was the nightmare his little boy couldn't escape.

Escape.

"How did you get away" Jack asked calmly, watching his partner slide along the wall.

"Jesus Christ, you're naked!" the man spluttered with open disgust.

"Only way to sleep when it's this hot!" Jack grinned, "Why, you don't like to be bare faced and fancy free?"

"Jack?" Owen said softly, watching Tosh's face as she winced.

"It's OK Owen, he won't hurt her" Jack smiled, a feral smile that was more serial killer than they had ever seen.

"I came for the boy!" Dugan snarled "It belongs to me."

"It" Jack repeated with narrowed eyes.

John had now flanked the man and he raised his pistol, aiming for the back of his head.

"You have one chance" Jack said softly, "Let her go."

Dugan suddenly saw movement out the corner of his eye and shoved her hard, ducking down to run just as John fired, the bullet hitting Jack in the shoulder and he spun back against the wall with a surprised grunt.

Owen dropped the bottle and caught Tosh, cursing as he watched Jack convulsing through his death throes.

John crouched low, following the man out into the dark.

.

.

.

Ianto could hear the fight, smell the blood and knew he should help but he was stuck.

He was so afraid and the beating kept running through his head as he lay there, each thump of thunder another fist fall, each flash of lightening another slap.

Jonas was in the room.

Ianto was hyperventilating as the spectre stumbled towards him reaching out as his mouth moved silently in rebuke.

Rhia watched Ianto's confused look and glanced in the corner of the room as another flash of lightening lit it.

_There was nothing there, what could he see?_

She reached across the younglings and tried to shake him, she said his name and he blinked furiously as he heard her through his haze.

.

.

.

John had tracked the bastard through the apple trees to the edge of the woods and saw him in a flash of lightening as he hesitated, then dove into the dark.

John slowed and cursed, looking back as he felt Jack approaching, his eyes wild and his blood still fresh on his clothes.

The resurrection had been swift and violent, causing fresh anger as Jack looked into the woods and then stepped forward.

John cursed again and followed, his fear of snakes well known. It didn't matter how many times they assured him there were no snakes in Britain or Wales, he still turned his boots upside down just in case.

Creepy fuckers.

Jack was tracking swiftly now, the man's stench of fear like a guide rope and Jack stopped at the tree Dugan hid behind with fear.

.

.

.

Ianto snapped out of it and blinked as he looked around, taking in the room.

Foolish.

He slid from the bed and crouched low, listening for his beloveds and quickly descending to the front lawn.

He stood in the moonlight shining through a break in the storm clouds and scented the air.

Something animalistic, feral yet … regal as he stalked towards the woods.

He found them, John and Jack still trying to coral the bastard.

Ianto leaned against a tree and began to sing in a low melodic voice.

"If you go down to the woods today  
You're sure of a big surprise.  
If you go down to the woods today  
You'd better go in disguise!"

Jack and John froze, turning to watch the Teddykin as he pushed off from the tree and swung a paw, striking the tree trunk and splintering it.

"For every bear that ever there was  
Will gather there for certain,  
Because …"

Another swipe and the tree shattered, making Dugan scream with horror as it came down on top of him.

Ianto stood shaking as his voice tapered of to a small childlike whisper

"…today's the day the Teddy Bears have their picnic."

Jack caught him as he fainted.


	22. comfort to be retrieved

Jack carried Ianto back to the house, talking softly as he tried to comfort him but Ianto was unresponsive.

Rhia was still upstairs with the babies, and Tosh was waiting for Ianto with a blanket, throwing it around them both so Jack's nakedness was finally hidden.

Jack walked slowly upstairs, Owen keeping pace as he checked Ianto over.

Rhia saw them coming and shooed the children across to the other room and Sean made a sad noise as he realized he was going to have to leave the bed.

"Leave him" Jack panted, shaking with the cold, glad that the rain had washed away the blood.

Ianto was soaking wet and Jack lovingly undressed him, changing him to dry PJs then he slipped him in with Sean.

As Jack dried and dressed himself, he saw movement, relieved that the catatonia seemed to be lifting as Ianto pulled the child into his arms.

"Taddy Ianto" Sean whispered softly, closing his eyes and clasping at his shirt.

Ianto hummed softly and relaxed.

Jack looked up at John entered, pale and shaking as he rubbed his hair dry.

He looked at the bed and then to Jack with a slight nod of his head.

Sorted.

Jack wondered if he really wanted to know where the body was, then decided he really didn't.

Jack climbed in with Ianto and started to sing softly as he gently rubbed his back.

Ianto stiffened, then relaxed, still hugging the boy like a life preserver.

Owen came in a little while later and whispered that Tosh was worried and wanted to see Ianto, gaining a nod from Jack.

Tosh came in and knelt by the bed, reaching out to stroke Ianto's face.

"Ianto?" she said softly, "Little kuma-chan?"

Ianto opened his eyes and blinked at her, then gave a weak smile. She kissed his cheek and rose, letting him sleep.

Jack accepted a kiss as well, waving Owen away to see to her.

Ianto lay listening to the house settle, his heart racing still as he looked once more to the corner of the room.

Jonas.

He held the little boy a bit tighter as the image of that book slamming down on his wee fluff entered his mind and as he drifted into sleep the image changed to Sean.

His wee cub, screaming for his Taddy Ianto as a huge book descended from the heavens with Jonas's cruel laugh echoing in his head.

The tiny skull cracked like a water melon ad Ianto started awake, his eyes frantically searching the room as his hands checked the sleeping baby for injury.

Sean mumbled with annoyance and rolled away from him, causing Ianto to whimper with fear as the thought of him being in danger sent him into a conniption.

Jonas can grab him from the edge, he must save his little fluffy boy.

Jack stirred as the bed started to move, Ianto dragging the boy back into the middle and spoke softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Jonas" Ianto huffed, "He mustn't find my baby"

A noise had Jack turning his head and looking at John in the doorway, the sorrow shared.

"Hey, my pretty, Jonas cannot hurt you here" John crooned but Ianto whimpered and shook his head, his eyes wide.

"He killed my fluff, he will kill my cub oh God my lovely Hart, I cannot save him" Ianto sobbed.

John retreated, going to the downstairs room and starting to tidy up the mess, then sitting in Tosh's chair as he considered.

Poor Hendry.

Poor Ianto.

John rose and keyed his VM, knowing there was only one way to save his lovely Keeper's sanity.

He was going to fetch him a gift.

He was going to bring him Jonas's head on a silver platter.

.

.

.

kuma-chan is Japanese for Bear.


	23. under thy feet lie the bodies of mine enemies

John knew where and when he needed to go.

Jonas stood in front of the smashed mirror, kicking at the broken shards with a soft snarl.

"In some cultures that's seven years bad luck" John said softly, causing the man to spin around with a jerk of his head.

"You!" He took a step towards John, his hand out and the katana was swift.

John stepped forward, dropping a parchment on the table as he reached for the man.

John caught the severed limb and grabbed the wrist as the VM engaged.

When Jonas fell to his knees, it was in a field.

John has heated the blade so the wound cauterized as the sword cut, lengthening the time he could spend torturing the man.

Now they were here though, John felt his skin crawling and just wanted him to be gone.

There was an open hole, a shovel standing jauntily beside it.

John absently threw the hand into the grave as he thought 'I wondered where that Jacket was.'

His brocaded red jacket swung from the handle of the shovel.

He hadn't seen it in the dark while using the pre-dug hole already.

Time is a funny thing; it seemed the Gods had a strange sense of right and wrong.

The father had come for them in the dark so he had arrived here with the body in the dark, flipping it into the hole without a second thought.

Now, here he was in the daylight, as it had been in the royal house.

Jonas had gone quiet, looking down into the hole with open horror as his severed hand slid over the face of a crushed Dugan.

Dugan lay with one arm up the side as though he was trying to ask for a hand up, not that he could.

The tree had caved the top half of his head in, as if someone had pulled off a baseball cap, skull and all.

Ianto hadn't seen the man dying, probably thought it was quick, John would tell him that till his dying day.

John had stood watching the man goldfishing as his fingers scrabbled in the dirt. It was a slow death, a painful death and the man's eyes told John that he was aware of the impending void.

Good.

John found comfort in that.

"Where am I" Jonas whispered, holding his damaged limb as John looked at him with disgust.

"Hell."

The high prince shuddered as he looked at the pretty surroundings and listened as he heard the sound of surf in the breeze.

John smiled at the irony as he raised the Katana, taking a moment to aim carefully before swinging.

The head bounced and Jonas' body convulsed, sliding into the grave.

His boots were the last to go in, still kicking like a fish sliding from a catcher's hands back into the ocean.

An ocean of black.

John kicked the head in, sniggering as it hit the far end and bounced back into the depths.

John filled in the grave; panting as he made sure it was all covered over and then went to the woods to one side, searching until he found the little oak tree, struggling for life.

He planted it over the grave and patted down the dirt.

"Enjoy your new digs" he snorted with glee, rising and retrieving his long lost jacket before blinking away.

He was now standing in the middle of Ianto's orchard.

Surrounded by apple trees, the odd peach tree and the pretty wild flowers scattered about, he leaned against the huge oak and patted the trunk lovingly.

This was the spot where Gray had made him burry Jack once.

He felt it poetic that this be the place they bury the past.

He looked towards the house, distant yet welcoming and he slid his jacket on as he strode towards Shangri-la.

Towards the future, the hank of hair in his hand swinging against his hip.

Jonas had taken Hendry's tail …. John had taken his back as payment.

The parchment was a wonderful piece of penmanship, took a long time to recreate the prick's floral handwriting.

It lamented the loss of Hendry, his remorse in causing the death of his intended and the decision to go die with the body of his love.

It told those who read it that they would never find them, they would be together forever blah. Blah. Blah.

Jack had said not so long ago that he didn't know how they came to have the house, how it had all happened.

John had bitten his tongue, knowing he had purchased this land, built this house and prepared for this day.

This was his beloved Keeper's place of safety, fertilized with the shit of their past.

John hesitated at the start of the small path and looked back into the orchard.

The Oak towered over the other trees, as if showing John that it had everything under control.

You're covered!


	24. hair, this is for you

Ianto looked at the hank of hair in the palm of his hand with confusion.

He looked up at John with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it's not a real tail, not like your people grow but … well, it is a good handful, right?"

Ianto looked at the hair and wondered where he had seen that soft wave before. After a few moments, he raised his hand and sniffed, feeling the chill run down his spine like a trickle if ice cold water.

Jonas.

"He's gone" John said softly, "For you, I did this."

Ianto looked at him and gaped, "But I did not ask this of you, what if they come looking for us now? What if you were tracked … gods, did you make sure there was nothing in his clothes or …."

"Hey" John stepped forward and embraced his prince.

He would always be his prince.

Not that he wouldn't die for less, but in his heart Hendry would live forever.

"Where is he?"

"Where he will never be found, where he is now nothing but dirt" John promised him as he cupped his cheek.

"What are you two up to?" Rhia asked as she entered the room with two sleepy children, dressed and ready for breakfast.

Ianto slid the hank of hair into his pocket and smiled reassuringly as he tried to stop his hands shaking.

Wouldn't do to spill the milk now.

Jack noticed Ianto's hands shaking and moved to hug him from behind, kissing the back of his neck as he soothed him with his pheromones that wafted over them both.

It had a desired effect as Ianto sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and sinking into his embrace.

"Get a room" Owen quipped as he ploked himself down.

"Got a house actually" Ianto opened his eyes, "You seem to be in it!"

The tongue poked out at him was almost joined by a finger but two little children were watching so the tongue had to do.

Jack felt his beloved's body against him, so warm and soft. He yearned to be inside that warmth, to be encased in the love he was currently enjoying in soft frottage with.

But he wanted more.

As if hearing his thoughts, Ianto turned his head and pouted for a kiss.

Ianto looked at Owen again and frowned softly, then sat with Jack sitting alongside him as they started to eat.

"We need to find a builder" Ianto said softly as he wiped a little jam covered face.

"Why?" Owen looked up.

"You and Tosh need your own space" Ianto pointed out, "We need to extend out back, towards the orchard."

Owen looked at Ianto with surprise as Tosh gasped, "You mean our own .. what, wing?"

Ianto giggled as he nodded.

"Can we work on some plans later?" she asked excitedly and Ianto grinned.

John watched and relaxed, then froze as he felt a hand slide into his lap and squeeze.

"What are you up to?" Rhia asked softly, still looking serene as his goods got a good crushing.

"Nothing my love" John squeaked, "I cleaned up a mess and am just happy that we are all together."

Rhia grunted and let her hand slowly retract.

John reached down and tenderly petted his poor python.

"Taddy Ianto?" Sean asked, "Can me and Mica play in the garden?"

"Yes, can we Taddy Ianto?" Mica asked with glee, then gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

Everyone watched as Ianto went gooey, all over the breakfast as he reached out and rubbed noses with the child.

"You can call me that if you like darling girl" he crooned as she lit up with glee.

John looked at Jack and they both smiled as they watched their little family settle.

When Jack reached out and squeezed John's hand, it was all good too.

John looked at the orchard and smiled as he thought of the new edition to the house, wondering how Ianto would do it, trusting it would be tasteful if it was designed by him.

Ianto sat with one hand on the table, clasped in Jack's and the other in his pocket, fingering those locks of hair.

Was this the end?

He watched the fluff as it stole a pancake from the stack and hoped so.


	25. not funny

25

Ianto and Tosh were out back in the area where the herb gardens would be.

"We could set it on a raised bed, revolving so in winter it could be inside the glass, summer, it could sit outside and we would have the area it sat in as a nice place for seedlings to germinate" Tosh was talking as she walked along the spray paint mark on the ground.

"Yeah, nice long term plan but we need something now" Ianto pointed to the old bath that leaned against the house, "If we plant a garden in there now, we can build it into the revolving garden later."

The children might love strawberries" Tosh smiled.

"Winter veg, some lettuces, maybe even flowers for colour?" Ianto suggested and she grinned as she agreed.

Agreed, they started talking plants.

Inside, Jack and Owen were going over the plans that had been drawn up as Owen pointed out his desire for a small clinic area in case of triage.

"You know you sound like a prat" Jack snorted, "In case of triage, I need my blue gloves"

"Stuff off!" Owen huffed, "I want my own clinic area!"

"If someone is badly hurt, how do we get them up the stairs Doctor Know-it-All?" Jack asked with a sneer, tired of Owen trying to assert himself now they were no longer living in a hierarchy.

"You know what? I'm sick of this, it's gonna be our space, Ianto bloody said so, so I want it my way!" Owen snarled, "You don't get to be the boss of my own home!"

"Really!" Jack narrowed his eyes as he saw the mutiny in Owen's.

"Really." Owen cocked his head, "After all, you didn't do so well in your home, did you!"

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned, realising Owen was playing when he grinned.

"Well. Last time you were all "Dad's Rules" t-boy had a robot in the basement that almost killed us!" Owen pointed out.

"Ah, come on Owen, in all fairness, you didn't know either and you had daily jaunts down there to the incinerator, right past that door!" Jack grinned as Owen folded his arms. "Besides, she was only half 'robot' as you put it!"

"Touché, but I wasn't bumping uglies with him!" Owen smiled softly, "Didn't you smell the WD-40? All that machine oil must have made his hands soooooo smooth!"

"Oi!" Jack laughed as he pushed at Owen, "Cut it out. He actually always smells nice, I think she might have self lubricated."

Jack heard his words as they came out and groaned as he gave Owen ammunition.

"Yeah? Good Robot Wifey!" Owen giggled. "Spit or swallow? Or did she make him self-lube too?"

"Stop it, he's just outside, he might hear us!" Jack suddenly looked around with shame.

"Come on, you just think he'll remember she was the last lay he enjoyed, we might need to get him a blow up doll or something with all the hormonal grumping lately" Owen giggled and Jack shoved him again.

"Cut it out, you know he's just not sleeping" Jack wanted to defend his mate now.

"Well, he is sleeping next to you, at least you have a big mouth!" Owen was harsh, "Just lay back and … take it?"

"Stop it!"

Ianto was bending over the bath as Tosh estimated the soil needed to fill it when he suddenly stood up and looked through the back window at the two men inside, visble through the hallway doors which were open.

"Ianto" Tosh looked up with surprise as he dropped the bath and started to move away.

"Ianto?" she called but he kept moving.

Owen was on a roll and Jack was torn between laughter and indignation.

"John had sex with a robot once" Jack suddenly said and Owen stopped with a raised eyebrow.

"Could get him one? What about those real dolls? We could get a black one with a suit of armour?" Owen snorted and he then looked over Jack's shoulder.

"Oh come on, any idea what the postage would be on that?" Jack was still looking at the plans and didn't see Owen start to pale. "John said it was … stimulating. Like sticking your finger in a light socket, then sneezing."

Jack looked up when Owen didn't answer and turned to see why he was staring.

Ianto stood in the doorway of the room, a hand gripping the door handle so hard that it was slowly compacting and crushing, going from a brass ball to a crumpled mess.

Ianto stepped away and took a deep breath, then turned.

"Ianto" Owen called out, "Wait!"

Ianto was never one to wait for anything, let alone an apology he didn't want to hear.

Owen groaned and rubbed his face as Jack rose from the chair, his stomach still in his boots.

What the hell had they just done?

He had just heard everything.


	26. comfort food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

John was humming softly as he swung the truck through the orchard, heading through the lunchtime glare.

Something was looming ahead and he slowed down, then brought the truck to a stop.

He got out and walked over to the large Oak, finding Ianto sitting under the large shade branches.

"Hey there, you waiting for me?" John called out happily, then he got closer and saw the distress in his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Oh Johnny, I don't wanna be here anymore" Ianto wailed and John saw traces of Hendry in the look of woe.

"What happened" John demanded.

Hugging him as he sobbed Ianto disjointedly told him what had been said.

"Oh Candy!"

"I don't want to be here" Ianto said again and John led, half carried him to the truck and popped him onto the cab.

"Wait here, I just need to grab something from the house" he crooned as Ianto curled up on the seat.

John stormed to the house and found Tosh outside with the two children, talking to them about the garden.

"The truck is back in the orchard, I can take you for some supplies if ya like" John said calmly, "Ianto wants to go as well, he's already in the truck waiting."

As they raced for the truck, John entered the house and found Jack and Owen locked in a screaming match as they blamed each other for the overheard conversation.

John walked past them, up to the second level where he found Rhia sitting in her favorite chair, reading.

"How long have you been here, did you even leave that chair since I left?" he asked calmly.

Rhia looked up with a jolt and frowned, "You bloody startled me!"

"Startled you?" John asked, "So the argument downstairs about who is to blame for upsetting our prince didn't startle you at all?"

"Our prince, listen to you" she snorted, "It's just Ianto!"

"He is my prince, always will be and I would have thought, given the work you put into it, you would do to remember his importance in our lives" John said sadly, "Gods woman, I don't even know you anymore."

He turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving her open gobbed with her book still in her lap.

She rose and followed him down, now hearing the argument

"Well, you couldn't stop , could you!" Jack roared, "I told you he could hear you!"

"Well, he shouldn't be so bloody precious about it!" Owen shot back, "He's with you now, so what if we were talking about that cyber bitch!"

"You were mocking his first love in this new world!" Jack wailed.

"It wasn't real! God, he only knew her for a bloody year, if that, right?" Owen leered, "God, he acts like it's the end of the bloody world?"

"What the hell have you two done!" Rhia growled and they turned to face her.

John left them to it, swiping that magical card of Jack's that paid for everything from the wallet on the table. That bank account was full to the brim with investments and such that had ensured their way of life.

Strangely enough, it might be Jack's but John didn't feel like he should have it, not when it was all for Ianto anyway.

They headed back to town and John drove straight to the candy store, bringing cheers from the kids.

"Come on, let's get some sugar" John said as he ushered them out, watching Tosh help Ianto down as well.

Tosh had found Ianto sniffling in the truck and cuddled him as he relaxed and tired to be brave in front of his cubs, the only thing that cheered him as they wanted cuddles too.

John stepped around them and gathered Ianto to him, kissing his forehead as he whispered that they might have sherbet.

Ianto finally showed an interest as John seethed.

How dare they upset him like this!


	27. teddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimage.org)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

John knew he had indulged his prince, the large Sean sized teddy bear on the back of the truck might have been a bit much but the way he had clapped was worth Tosh's sigh of exasperation.

They arrived back at the house in the late afternoon; the mist not yet fully formed in the orchard as they drove sedately to the back of the house and began to unload.

"Where the hell have you been!" Jack roared, flying from the back door and John acted without a second thought, swinging and smacking Jack back in his arse.

Everyone had stopped unlading and gaped as Jack looked up from the ground with shock, John glowering over him as he told him, "Calm the frack down!"

Ianto pulled his Teddy down and flounced past not even acknowledging the man in the ground.

"You took him!" Jack hissed as he clambered to his feet.

"He's not a possession, he does have his own mind!" John shot back, "He wanted to go."

"You could have told me!" Jack pouted, rubbing his jaw.

"When? Between screaming at Owen or when you were defending your own part in it?" John asked sweetly, passing some grocery bags to the children and ushering them into the house.

"I … I couldn't find him" Jack sighed, "I wanted to apologize"

"Yeah?" John turned with a box full of baby plants and eyeballed Jack, "Well, good luck with that one!"

Jack went up to the bedroom and found Ianto placing the teddy on the bed, stroking the fur as he crooned to it.

"Big baby" Jack said and Ianto turned to glare at him, then walked past with a grunt.

Jack grabbed his arm, "Hey. Please let me explain."

Ianto's stare was as cold as ice.

"Apologize." Jack amended and Ianto extracted his arm.

Ianto fled down the hallway.

John pulled him to one side and kissed his cheek, asking if he was OK and Ianto nodded, then went to cuddle with the children on the sofa.

Rhia was waiting to speak to John, her own chagrin showing as she admitted she had not even noticed a problem.

"He is still Hendry at heart, he is still Teddykin" John said softly, already having forgiven her, Ianto's smiles enough to cool any boiling water, "Please remember that his heart is so fragile."

"I just … When will it me time for me!" Rhia huffed, "Between that child of yours and his demands, I feel like I'm some sort of wet nurse some days."

John bristled and she realized her poor choice of words ad he answered, "Well MY child and I can sleep in our own little nest, giving you the large one all to yourself and MY child and I can stop asking you to be a part of our lives if that helps."

"I didn't mean …"

"But if you think for one minute that I will spend less time with Hen … Ianto, that I will choose between you, then you have another think coming lady" John snarled, "Do not test me or my heart. You should know by now that he is my first priority, even over MY child!"

Rhia opened her mouth, then shut it as she wondered what she could possibly say right now that he wanted to hear.

John went back down and cuddled with Ianto and the kids, enjoying a DVD before dinner.

To Ianto's delight, Tosh and Owen cooked dinner, Owen showing himself to be quite good and they all sat for their meal.

Jack reached for Ianto's hand more than once, only to find cold table as Ianto anticipated his every move.

Bedtime and Jack walked in to find the massive teddy looking at him as Ianto lay with his back to him and the boy was back in the bed as well.

No chance to talk there.

The next morning and Ianto was up at the crack of dawn, leaving Sean cuddling the giant Teddy as he wandered downstairs.

John and Mica were asleep in the living room, in the old nest and Ianto sighed as he covered them, sorry to see they were not with Rhia.

He then began breakfast.

Everyone sat and enjoyed breakfast, all be it a buffet style deal without the usual heaped plate of bacon or pancakes Jack loved so much.

Jack ate his cereal and toast silently, knowing this was a punishment as well, while the children enjoyed the fruit salad surprise.

Jack tried to talk to Ianto while he washed the dishes, only to find that Ianto still had a good throwing arm and he was then forced to watch Ianto weeping as he picked up the broken plate that belonged to his favourite set.

Damn it!

Jack went to Rhia and found her moping too.

"I don't know if there is room in the dog house for both of us" he said to her softly and she grunted.

"Why is Owen not in trouble" she asked.

"Tosh has a sex ban in place" Owen said as he slumped beside them, "I think Ianto has forgiven me … just. Maybe because I was bound to insult him sooner or later? I'm easier to forgive."

"Prick" Jack said softly.

"Twat" Owen retorted with glee.

"I hate the giant teddy." Jack pouted.

"Why do you think he got it!" Owen snarled with a soft laugh, "Get used to it. Only teddy you will get a good morning kiss out of for a while."

"Shut it!" Jack growled, "This is what got us in trouble in the first place!"

"You maybe" Owen rose and stretched before going back in, "I'm golden!"

Jack watched him leave and then looked at Rhia as she grimaced.

Yeah.

Little twat!


	28. making amends

Jack went to town for some building supplies, taking the time to troll the stores until he told the old lady behind the counter of the antique store that he had upset his beloved and accidentally broke a plate in his collection.

He didn't mention he broke it by ducking, best take that one as a given that it was his fault and move on.

She clucked and then took him out back to the 'staff only' area, showing him the answer to his prayers, a couple actually.

He left the store with what he needed and her payment included a kiss, something the old girl gushed over for at least a week.

He made it home and went to see where Ianto was, leaning in for a hopeful kiss and getting a mouthful of his hair as he turned away.

Worth a shot.

Jack went to Tosh and found her sitting on the back porch weaving.

"Hey kitty" he said softly as he sat next to her and watched those little hands work.

"He still not speaking to you?" she asked as she reached for scissors.

"He isn't" Jack sighed, "I am so dead right now!"

"What are you going to do?" she didn't look up, intend on folding back a piece and he smiled lovingly at his little blossom.

"I tried the 'sorry' thing but he's not ready to forgive me" Jack leaned back and groaned, "I am such a heel. I ache for him, I want to hold him and say sorry and smell his hair again, feel whole again."

"Oh Jack" Tosh sighed, placing the scissors down and turning to face him. "Do you think it was the words or the intent?"

"I don't know. I thought it was because we were bagging Lisa, I mean, I tried to defend her in the end but I don't think he even heard he was so angry. I think it's the fact I sounded just as thoughtless as everyone else he's ever known."

"He thought he knew your heart, thought it was beating just for him" Tosh said softly, "You made him doubt your bond."

"Our bond" Jack repeated, "Exactly!"

Ianto moved away from the doorway, not wanting to hear any more, he'd not heard things he liked lately.

He went out to the orchard and sat under the oak, pleased John had placed a pretty seat there just for him.

For the first time, he wondered if he had chosen the wrong one.

Gods, that hurt.

Ianto cried softly as he felt the horror of doubting his place with Jack, even for a moment.

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to get the rest of the clan onside, telling them he had a plan to fix things, if they could just help him out a bit.

Finally, he got agreement and went to start getting ready.

Sean waited until a signal from Jack and went to find his Taddy Bear.

"Taddy?" Sean said as he threw his arms around his Taddy and rubbed his face into his belly, "Aunty Tosh wanted you to go down to the beach and help her collect shells for the basket ties."

"Oh?" Ianto looked down and smiled lovingly at his wee cub, "Good, think I'm finished here then."

He kissed a tiny cheek and headed down, humming softly.

Ianto wandered down and found something he didn't expect.

Jack was standing nervously by a picnic blanket, covered in food.

Tiki torches were sitting so as the evening rolled in they would have plenty of light and more candles were lit in the sand around them.

"Hey Teddy" Jack said softly.

"Jack? What …" Ianto looked at the food and saw the plates it sat on.

Delicate china with hand painted honey bees, pretty daisies to tempt them.

The salt and pepper were bee hives and even the jug had flowers on it and a bee. The set was at least 20 pieces and all were carefully placed with morsels to tempt.

"My darling, I am so sorry that I hurt you" Jack said softly, "I can't breathe. Please, I feel like I'm drowning here, I need you."

Ianto turned with tears in his eyes and finally let Jack hold him.

"You hurt me" Ianto whispered.

"And in so doing I learnt something" Jack said as he stroked his hair, "I hurt myself as well."

"Jack …"

"I love you. I never want to be apart, I never want you to think I don't want or need you!" Jack was moving to kneel and Ianto looked at him with surprise, "Ianto. Baby, will you marry me?"

A little bee shaped ring box opened and Ianto found himself looking at a ring.

Not just any ring.

John had given Jack THE ring and it sat, nestled in the antique box.

Ianto wept as the Arcadian ring he thought lost after the night in the woods winked at him.

John had found it in the leaves, fallen from Ianto's hands as he swiped at the tree, now returned.

Jack rose and kissed his beloved, his prince.

Ianto hummed as the night closed in.

[   
](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

[   
](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

[   
](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

[   
](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)


	29. bonding in the water

They waded into the sea, Ianto laughing as he felt Jack lift him and raise his hips.

Ianto wrapped around him with glee, their naked bodies warm in the cool water.

"I love you" Jack whispered, leaning in for a kiss, grinning when he finally got one.

A greedy mouth took possession of his claimed mate, teeth biting with intent, making Jack cry out as Ianto gently mauled him.

"I thought … the ceremony … I mean …." Jack was panting as he thrust against Ianto, even while trying to resist the obvious invitation.

"Fuck the bloody ceremony, bond to me!" Ianto demanded, Hendry's eyes flashing in the moonlight, "Bond to me!"

Jack cursed softly as he fumbled, feeling Ianto start to lean back against an outcrop of rocks, it was like a coming home.

Jack slid into Ianto without fanfare, just heart-stopping tenderness that had both men weeping as their bond finally became rock solid, more so than the very rocks holding them to one another in the surf.

Ianto's head fell back as he cried out, hips undulating as Jack pushed deeper, waves of pleasure as they fused together, becoming one entity in the dimming light.

The rain was unnoticed; the thunder that rolled around the hills became echoes of Ianto's roars of completion.

Jack was gone, lost in the heart of his keeper, rolling in the deep.

They slowly became aware of the rain, dancing around them in the water and Ianto started to laugh.

"Cariad, I'm not afraid!" Ianto said with wonder.

"Why would you be" Jack crooned, "You are untouchable!"

They made their way home, Jack collecting the china and placing it up on the wall so the surf wouldn't steal it away as Ianto laughed and danced in the flashes of lightening.

He looked ethereal.

Jack threw the blanket around them both and they giggled as they made their way up to the house Jack eager to have Ianto find the next gift hidden in the nest.

The pocket watch was rose gold, a delicate antique with fine filigree ivy and roses circling a little bird.

As they neared the house Ianto slowed, canting his head as he looked at the brightly lit home.

"Cariad? Is that … are those cars?" Ianto asked pointing to three black sedans sitting in the orchard.

Jack and Ianto hurried into the house and Ianto called out to his cubs, worry evident as he bustled into the kitchen.

An elderly lady sat at the table, her tea cup half way to her mouth as Ianto roared into the room, his hands reaching for the children as he looked at the two men standing behind the woman.

Their secret service style clothing and side arms made him bristle.

"Lizzie?" Jack said softly, "Hello darling girl, why didn't you tell me you were in the neighborhood."

"When your card started showing building supplies I was interested, when it showed children's things I got curious, but when I saw the purchase of the wedding bands I was definitely in need of an explanation." She said in clipped British tones.

"You're the Queen!" Ianto blurted his mouth hanging as he processed the mention of matching wedding rings.

"Yes dear, I am" she smiled, "And you are?"

"We've met" Ianto frowned, suddenly offended as Hendry's blood surged, "I am High Prince Hendrix of Boeshane, Third Quadrant of Delmerta Nine, and Speaker of truths. You knew me as Ianto Jones, but that was just my earth name."

Jack sighed as he watched Owen's jaw drop when Ianto calmly rattled off his royal titles.

"Ianto" Jack warned softly.

"Yes, good old Ianto" Ianto said to himself as he turned away, shooing the children into another room.

"So. That is who you've chosen to spend this time period with?" the Queen asked as she watched the young man scuttle off, "I remember him. The polite PA that always called me Mum."

"Welsh" Jack said automatically, then grinned, "Like I'm American."

"Was that true?" she asked, suddenly glowing like the young women he used to know, "He's truly a prince from another star system?"

"Yes" Jack sat with a soft sigh, "He is also of a race called Teddykin, some can change into bears."

"Like lycanthropes?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"No Ladybug, he is not like a werewolf" Jack laughed softly and she smiled as she heard a long since forgotten childhood moniker.

"He does make you calmer" she noted, taking another sip of her tea.

"I just bonded with him" Jack said dreamily, "We are now connected."

"I don't know whether I should be happy for you or sympathize with the young man" she laughed softly, "You can be a bug bear yourself!"

"A hug bear, did you say?" Jack leaned over, hugging her gently as he kissed her forehead.

"Stop that!" she slapped at him, "You naughty boy!"

Jack laughed as he watched Ianto sneak back to peer around the door.

A soft smile just for him before he disappeared again.

Jack agreed, he was naughty.

Naughty for just one man.


	30. hearts ticking over

Ianto was up in the bedroom, laying on the bed with one of Jack's shirts in his hands, rubbing his face into the fabric.

"Hey Teddy" Jack crooned as he sat on the bed.

"She gone?" Ianto peered over the top of the shirt and Jack reached for it, only to get a soft warning growl when he tried to retrieve it.

"Are you sucking it like your pillow slip?" Jack asked an Ianto growled again.

"You'll chew a hole in it with those sharp little teeth of yours you heathen" Jack laughed as he rose and pulled back the curtains so the last of the storm can be seen.

"Come cuddle" was demanded, still sounding more Hendry than Ianto and Jack turned with that trademark grin.

"You are so cheeky!" Jack laughed, "You never said goodbye to Lizzie!"

"I don't like her!" Ianto harrumphed and Jack laughed again.

"You are a grumpy bum!" Jack crooned, "What's wrong, did you think she was going to take all my smiles?"

"You're mine!" Ianto muttered through the shirt and Jack gushed as he spooned with his lovely teddy bear, nuzzling the spot behind his ear that smelt so … well, so Ianto.

"The sky is putting on such a show tonight, my wee cuddle bum" Jack wondered of a change of subject might soothe the savage beast who was definitely chewing a hole in the fabric.

"Hmmmmm, more" Ianto grunted as he pushed back and Jack squeezed tighter, feeling Ianto relax again.

"You got a chill?" Jack was suddenly worried and a small hum let him know Ianto was fine.

"No cubbies?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head.

"Took my bloody teddy too!" came a mouth full of shirt mumble.

"Aw, baby. You can cuddle me!" Jack offered and Ianto rolled to face him, finally letting Jack pull the shirt away from his face.

"Tired Teddykin?" Jack said softly as he let his fingers brush over the pert nose that was so damned kissable.

"I want you" Ianto whispered.

"You just had me, quite nicely!" Jack smiled and watched those eyes grow wide as Ianto whimpered.

Ah, hell.

Jack was shuffling out of his clothes as he ran his hands over the warm skin under the covers and he was inside Ianto before he even registered his own motions.

Ianto was moaning decadently, opening himself wide to his lover as Jack fell into him.

Jack had parachuted as a soldier in the war … wars … and the freefall before pulling that cord was the most exhilarating feeling …. Bar one.

He let his mind go blank as he rode the waves, Ianto's cries helping him along the way.

Jack slept in the embrace of the large Teddykin, safe and loved.

Ianto held him tight as he watched the lightening light up the skies, his eyes unnaturally luminescent in the light.

His ears detected Mica's cough and a mental note to dose her was made, as was a note to give Sean fresh bedding as his nose detected the sweet sweat of the child.

He idly wondered if the baby might have diabetes, then remembered the sugar rush John had provided and relaxed.

Owen and Tosh were making love, gentle and pleasant.

Ianto let his senses leave them there, finding John and Rhia in the same bed.

But they were not loving.

Neither was asleep but they were clearly ignoring each other, laying in the dark.

He wondered if that was his fault and felt a spike of worry.

Tomorrow he would take time for Rhia, to reassure her that she was part of the family still.

He went back over the way he acted with Her Majesty.

Now he was looking back, he was horrified at his childish behavior and wondered how he might explain it.

Jack slept on his chest, the soft breath on his chest hairs tickled and Ianto took a moment to put aside his meanderings and watched Jack softly smile.

Was he dreaming?

About him?

Ianto was reassured when he heard his name whispered.

He stroked the hair of his beloved Captain and looked back to the storm outside.

The lump in the bed by his feet nagging at him and in the morning he vowed to pull the nest apart until he found whatever it was.

Finally the storm eased.

Ianto slept.

At his feet, the watch ticked reassuringly in time to the beat of their hearts.


	31. in my pocket

Jack woke to soft kisses and he groaned as he moved to accommodate those enquiring lips.

"Bad boy" Jack gasped, arching his back as Ianto licked at the top of his already engorged cock.

"Mine" Ianto hummed happily.

"Jack?" Owen called from outside the room, "You half way decent? You were going to come check the water pressure."

"No, mine!" Ianto whined, grabbing onto Jack like a limpet and Jack laughed as he fought back.

"Stop it you silly goose, I gotta go!" Jack scolded.

"But … but … you're mine" Ianto whispered, his grip loosening as Jack rose from the nest.

"Gotta go, I'll be back later" Jack promised and Ianto whimpered softly his bottom lip coming into play as he looked up with eyes so full of tears that Jack couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry" Jack sighed, "Come on. Wanna come?"

"No!" Ianto growled, suddenly changing tack as he rolled away and presented his back to his mate which made his boxers slide down.

A delectable bare arse peeked out that Jack couldn't help but lean over to slap.

"That smarts!" Ianto whined, rubbing the butt cheek.

"Come on, that entire yummy bum, just laid there?" Jack laughed as he pulled on his boots, "Just begging for it!"

Ianto didn't answer and Jack straightened up, frowning as he watched Ianto climb from the nest then trudge to the small attached bathroom, slamming the door loudly.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "Come on!"

"Ianto?"

Jack sighed and turned to leave, then remembered something, "Hey grumpy bum! Check the bottom of the bed, I left something there for you!"

Ianto waited until he heard Jack's voice outside and crept from the bathroom, running to the bed and burrowing down.

His snorts and snuffles could be heard as he took a moment to enjoy the heady scent of his beloved in the enclosed space, then he found the lump that had annoyed his toes.

He popped out of the covers with his hair a fuzzy mess, the tail growing at the back one large ringlet.

A box?

He looked at his hand, lovingly kissing the ring on his finger as he remembered its importance in his life, then looked at the box again.

It seemed too heavy for the wedding bands.

He shook it gently and something heavy inside moved.

OH!

He looked around furtively as he clutched it to his chest and then he carefully opened it, peeking inside.

A watch?

A pocket watch.

Ianto was running, streaking down the stairs and out into the sunshine, his blood red boxers stark against his pale skin as he yelled Jack's name.

Everyone turned with surprise as the Welshman threw himself into Jack's arms, the watch in one hand as the other grabbed the hair on the back of Jack's head and he snogged him thoroughly

"Jesus Christ on a Harley" Owen said softly, as he watched Jack respond, staggering as he roughly thrust Ianto against the truck and began rubbing himself against the semi-naked body that was now mewling.

"Ah!" John said, and then cleared his throat, "Guys? Cubs watching?

Ianto and Jack looked around and Owen took a step closer as he noted the dilated pupils, like they were high on something.

"You guys been smoking weed?"

Ianto looked scandalized as Jack laughed and denied it, slapping at the butt of his love who was blushing as he rushed back towards the house.

"Jack? He seriously just jumped your bones, in front of all of us" Rhia pointed out, "The man I know would never have the moxie to do that."

"He's been quite forward lately, now we've ah…. Bonded" Jack winked at the kids, "He is quite hungry for attention. Cute."

"Well, he looked bloody high to me!" Owen said softly as he looked back towards the house.

"You coming or not!" John called out as they clambered into the truck, "You can go in the back if ya like."

"Nah, you guys go. I'll stay here with Ianto and the cubs" Owen said, waving as he walked with the children to the house.

"Tell Tosh I have her list" Jack roared as the old truck growled off down the orchard road.

Owen found Ianto back in the nest, frowning as he rubbed an old shirt with his nose.

"Hey, you OK there?" Owen asked softly.

"Jack thinks I'm getting fat!"

"What?" Owen laughed, "Where did that come from?"

"He said I have a big butt, he slapped it and wanted to go away instead of cuddling. I'm not pretty anymore" Ianto was on the verge of a crying jag and Owen acted quickly.

"Don't be silly, you are not fat. You're happy!" Owen said firmly, "Lovely Teddy in your nest. Of course you are not wearing as many clothes and you are no longer stressed. You always wore slimming things. You have put on a wee bit of weight, but healthy gain. Jack was just telling me this morning that he would rather stay and cuddle but wanted to get you some treats."

"Treats?" Ianto perked up.

"Yes! If he thought you were fat would he be going to get you your favorite éclairs from the bakery?" Owen asked.

Ianto sighed happily as he laid back in the bedding and cuddled the shirt.

As Owen left the room he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jack.

_**Get some Bloody éclairs for your fella, he feels unsexy** _

Jack read the Text and grinned, he would get him treats alright.

He watched the world fly by as he wondered what éclair would taste like on a Welshman's stomach.

A lot to lick up once it starts to melt.

Soon find out!


	32. choc eclair covered Teddykin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

They came back from town and Jack was carrying in a large baker's box as Ianto cooed with delight.

"Settle down" Jack laughed, "Lots of goodies for my sweetest goodness."

Ianto was jigging on the spot as the children appeared and hummed as they settled against Ianto.

Jack flipped back the lid with a flourish and the small audience gasped with glee.

"Oh, a chocolate éclair!" Ianto squealed, "Oh, oh, no, not … is that a cinnamon doughnut with whipped cream filling?"

"At least three of each so you are guaranteed one of each flavor scrumpy" Jack crooned as Ianto lifted an éclair to his mouth and bit down, groaning with delight.

The children snatched something in each hand and ran for the orchard to eat without Rhia stopping them with a "Not before dinner" yell.

Jack grinned and leaned in for a chocolate kiss, humming as he decided that was the sweetest of all.

Ianto got a plate and filled it, then started to head for their room, pausing to look back with a wink.

Jack grinned as he retrieved another gift from the truck then followed.

He found Ianto in the nest, his shirt off so any drips wouldn't ruin the fabric.

Perfect.

Yum.

Chocolate covered Welshman.

Jack pulled the small bed-table out from behind his back and Ianto froze, just his eyes growing wide.

Jack placed the table over Ianto's legs and set the plate on it, then climbed in to lick lovingly at the drips of chocolate and whipped cream.

Ianto hummed as a donut disappeared, and then he froze, whimpering as Jack found his lover's excitement reflected under the covers.

"Oh baby" Jack crowed, pulling back the blankets to look at the hard manhood semi erect against Ianto's thigh as he licked at his fingers.

"Mine?" Jack asked, canting his head and the grin back with chocolatey and so sweet.

Jack took him in his mouth, deep and gentle as Ianto sighed.

Soon the plate was slipping as Ianto canted his hips and moaned decadently.

Jack gently lifted the table to one side, his mouth doing the kind of talking that didn't require words.

Jack slid into Ianto with ease, finding him pliant and so soft with the meat now covering his bones in the nicest way.

"Oh baby, so soft" Jack moaned as he pushed deeper, seating himself as deep as he could go and then thrusting as Ianto egged him on with soft growls and barks of pleasure.

Jack's pants were soon synchronized with Ianto's and Ianto stilled beneath him, whimpering as he came, clamping down with those amazing muscles surrounding Jack.

Jack shuddered, falling into Ianto's embrace as they came.

As their breathing calmed and the air slowly cooled, Ianto rubbed Jack's shoulders and hummed softly, lulling him to sleep.

Then, once he was sure Jack was asleep, Ianto reached for the table on the floor by the nest, bringing a donut to his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

Which was dessert?

The donut?

Jack?

Ianto snorted and settled some more, Jack still deep inside him.

Filling him with goodness.

Top and bottom.

All for his belly.


	33. shrinkage is a serious matter

Jack woke and stretched, reaching for Ianto and finding a warm nest without a Teddy.

"Babe?"

"Here" Ianto was exiting the bathroom, all pink and shiny from his shower and Jack grinned as the naked body slid in next to him.

"Look at you, so lovely and plump" Jack crooned and Ianto's smiled slipped for a moment, then returned.

"What are you doing today?" Ianto asked as he traced small circles on that taught stomach he loved to lick.

"Ah, me and John are going to town to get a few quotes for the renovations … ah … naughty ….stop …" Jack sounded neither sincere or commanding as Ianto licked.

"Hey, come on. Put him away!" John called from downstairs and Ianto sighed as Jack moved from his touch.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll bring you back some more yummies, yeah?" Jack crooned, "Why not a nice dinner in town, the whole family while we celebrate the beginning of the renovations, yeah?"

As they left, Jack looked up at the window and waved, gaining a return smile and a blown kiss.

"Soppy git, isn't he!" Owen scoffed and Jack bristled.

"Just loving, as a good mate should be!" Jack snarled, making Owen throw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever!"

Ianto watched them go and hummed as he dressed for the day, then found his pants had shrunk in the wash.

Damn, he liked these ones.

So did Jack.

Never mind.

He chose another pair with the same results and realized with horror that his hips were wider.

He ratted through his clothes and finally gave in, taking a pair of Jack's

He wandered downstairs and found Tosh at the stove, singing softly as she baked.

Ianto sat and sampled one of the cooling cookies, humming with happiness as she placed a glass of milk down.

"Where are the cubs?" Ianto asked around biscuit, reaching for a fourth.

"Low tide so they are playing in the rock pools, Rhia is with them" she patted his arm.

"So yummy" Ianto swallowed and she preened.

"Owen says I make them too sweet" she whispered.

"No! Yummy, you clever blossom!" Ianto gushed.

"I made fudge too" she confided, rising to check the fridge, then returning with a tray of chocolate fudge.

"Oh Tosh, you are a star" Ianto sighed as he reached for her hand, kissing her palm.

She giggled and poured more milk.

The children came in wet and excited to show Ianto their finds but the smell of the crabs made his stomach churn so he rose and took a walk in the orchard.

He pondered his problem.

Jack said they were going for dinner.

Oh gods, he had nothing to wear.

Ianto stomped back to the house and back to the room still festooned with discarded clothes.

Damn it all to hell.

He started retrying clothes and finally found a pair that fitted tightly, uncomfortable but still able to breathe, Ianto chose one of Jack's button downs loosely over top.

Jack returned and called him gorgeous, crowing that his love wore his shirt and Ianto relaxed, sure things were going to be OK.

He was looking forward to the meal in town.

He hoped there would be dessert.

.  
.  
[  
](https://postimage.org)[](https://postimage.org/)


	34. expanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

It was a family restaurant with a large table made from two pushed together to accommodate the large family.

Ianto rubbed his hands together as the plates were placed it the middle, a lazy Susan making sure they could all reach the goodies.

Oh, and what goodies.

Three times, Ianto filled his plate and moaned happily, then saw the gravy boat.

The gravy was so smooth and thick.

Ianto looked around the table to find everyone watching him, "What!"

The roast potato he had just swiped from Jack's plate was dripping gravy on the tablecloth as they all stared like statues, then Owen laughed.

"Hon, the gravy is supposed to be drizzled over the meat, not drunk from the jug" Jack laughed and Ianto looked down with horror, seeing the half empty jug clasped in his hands like a coffee cup.

"What can I say, yummy?" Ianto shrugged and everyone laughed softly as he blushed.

Then he realized those pants really were a bit tight and he moaned softly with discomfort.

"Ianto? You OK?" Jack asked softly.

"My pant are too tight, my food is repeating" Ianto hissed and Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Uh, Ianto and I are gonna do a spot of shopping after here, we'll get a taxi home" he informed everyone and once they were alone, he helped Ianto up.

They entered the clothing store and Jack started gathering clothes as Ianto found the tie racks.

By the time they left Ianto had lovely larger sized clothing and the taxi dropped them at the orchard.

They reached the house with Jack calmly carrying all the parcels except for one, the new blanket for the nest that Ianto was so excited to add.

They took the things to the room and Jack left Ianto to sort through the purchases.

Once Jack had left the room, Ianto fell to his knees and pulled out the drawer in the bottom of the wardrobe, dropping the tiny pink booties he had shoplifted into the drawer.

The baby blanket and little rattle were sad, he needed more if he was going to provide for his cub.

Ianto closed the drawer and marvelled at how it disappeared once again, looking like a solid kick board.

Ianto shook out the blanket and let it fall on top of the nest, then leapt on it with glee, rolling on the soft wool.

He then wanted his mate so he rose and followed the sound of laughter.

"Then, what did you do?" Owen was chortling.

"I grabbed a handful and pushed in!" Jack bellowed and Ianto stood there with horror.

Was he talking about him?

"Was there much?" Tosh asked and Ianto started.

Tosh?

"Well that's the thing with stuffing, you either make not enough or too much" Jack said, "I do know that particular recipes made one hell of a mess in the oven."

"Well, I think I will do the turkey, thank you!" Tosh giggled softly.

Ianto felt silly and he snorted at himself for being so touchy.

He entered and everyone smiled as they kept talking and he sat into Jack's lap.

Now they all stopped.

"What!" Ianto demanded, "He's mine!"

"Actually, we just noticed the slippers!" Owen pointed at the large fluffy monster feet and Ianto grinned as he waggled them.

"Jack got them for me!" he said with pride as he bestowed a loving look on his mate.

"Can't have my beloved with cold feet" Jack crooned.

"I thought you hated endearments" John sad suddenly, "You hate titles!"

"Oi! He hates people labelling him, that's different!" Jack defended himself, "My mate is comfortable with me and knows the different between arse licking and honest affection."

"Is there much difference with you?" Owen crowed and everyone howled.

Ianto smiled as he watched his family play.

He loved the affectionate names Jack gave him, he was right, they were not empty titles.

He wondered if they had any cake.

Maybe a biscuit?


	35. cuddly bum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimage.org) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was trying on the new clothes when Jack entered the bedroom.

"Oh wow!" Jack crooned, reaching out to stroke Ianto's stomach.

"I know" Ianto sighed, "I'm fat!"

"What?" Jack gaped, "Not you're not! You're gorgeous!"

Ianto snorted, then squeaked as Jack pinched his butt, kissing a cheek as he hummed.

"But .. look, love handles, I swear to the goddess" Ianto whined.

"Then I am a rich man indeed" Jack crooned.

"Lo there, the man with a warm home

Lo there, the man with the table of food.

Lo there, the man with loving arms to hold him

Lo there, the luckiest man, be told!

I see a lover who hunts for his beloved's furs

I see a lover who hunts for any food they need

I see a lover whose family is plump and well cared for

I see a rich family indeed."

"Pretty" Ianto sighed as he was led to the bedding.

"Yes, you are" Jack responded, "You are the product of my love. Look at you, so warm, soft and loving. I lie in your arms and feel your softness and I know I didn't fail you! It is a sign of achievement for a man to have a healthily covered mate in my place of birth. In Boeshane, a place of hardship it is a sign of prosperity to be well fed. You know that, is it not why the royal family is never allowed to be plump? So as not to anger the subjects who are starving? It has made you self-critical!"

"Oh Cariad" Ianto smiled, "Make love to me."

"Always" Jack gasped as he tore at the new clothing, only slowing when Ianto begged him not to tear his new pretties.

Jack kissed the plump stomach, rubbing his nose against it as Ianto laughed and stroked his hair.

"Fill me" Ianto begged, "Fill me with love!"

Jack hastened to comply.

He slid home and moaned as he felt Ianto melting around him, pulling him in like quick sand.

Ianto's mouth was sweet, his lips soft as Jack plundered them, enjoying the breathless moans he was drawing from his mate.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto moaned, his head falling back as he started to arch his back.

Jack changed his angle and started to fuck in earnest, soon losing himself in the dance as they drifted.

"JACK!" Ianto roared, rising from the bed as he came, thrusting his hips up and Jack cried out with surprise as Ianto clamped down, trapping him.

Jack was still thrusting but felt little motion, becoming desperate as he snarled and pushed as deep as he could go.

Ianto gave a gargling cry as Jack gave one last thrust, spearing him as he came.

They lay in the bedding, panting and shuddering as they enjoyed post-coital bliss.

"You're not fat!" Jack said again, "I love the feel of you in my arms, under my body and around my dick!"

Ianto looked at Jack as he lay staring at the ceiling.

"Cariad?"

"Yes perfect creature of mine?"

"I love the new clothes." Ianto gushed, "Thank you."

"For you, anything!" Jack turned and looked into sapphire pools, "I would string the stars into a necklace for you darling."

"The extensions will be done soon?" Ianto asked and Jack nodded.

"Me and John think we can do it all ourselves, the building restrictions don't apply this far from the city, apparently they just want you to pay for a license once they like your plans. We already did and got a permit."

"So, how long?"

"Before winter sweetest, we will have a whole new home" Jack grinned, "Front and back, room for our entire family."

"I love this place" Ianto said dreamily as he settled to sleep.

"I love you" Jack whispered.

Ianto started to snore softly and Jack grinned.

"Not much difference, you are my home" Jack crooned as he pulled the covers up around them.

As Ianto's snores evened out Jack reached out to stroke the lovely thick hip nearest to him.

Plump and pretty.

What a wonderful mate.

Jack felt successful as a provider.

He drifted off to sleep wondering what to buy Ianto for his next treat and his last thought before sleep finally claimed him was that there was never enough cake.


	36. chocolate fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/davy2p3an/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The days seemed to meld together as Ianto wafted happily about the house, comfortable in his plus sized clothing as Jack showered him with sugary gifts to show his affection.

It wasn't until late one evening, the children in bed and the adults settled around the table for a game of scrabble that it all came to a head.

Ianto was winning, jiggling in the chair as he waited his for turn that about to come around, when there was a solid cracking sound and everyone froze.

Ianto looked at Jack with a look of open surprise as the crack became a splintering sound and Jack leapt from his chair with horror as Ianto's chair broke beneath him.

Ianto hit the floor had, winded as he rolled and Jack helped him up as Owen started to laugh.

"Stop it!" Jack snarled as he brushed Ianto down and Rhia couldn't help a snort escaping either as her hands tried to smother it.

Ianto looked around the table, his elbow smarting along with his pride and saw the mirth in everyone's faces.

"Oh baby, are you OK?" Jack simpered and Ianto lost it.

He roared as he threw the dice, still in his hands and they hit Owen as Ianto followed through by sweeping the board of the table.

He was sobbing now, his anger giving way to hormonal grief as he then grabbed the edge of the table and simply threw that up into the air, flipping it over the horrified family still frozen in their seat.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled, his own face showing open horror as Ianto roared again, slamming out of the room with such force that the door was ripped form it's hinges as he lumbered for the bedroom, intent on hiding in his nest.

"What the fuck!" Owen finally spoke, the knot on his forehead where a dice had connected starting to swell.

The kitchen was a warzone and Jack also knew some of the fine china Ianto loved so much had just been turned to pulp.

He raced after him, split between wanting to comfort and chastise, finding him burrowed deep in the bedding as he sobbed his heart out.

"Oh gods, no!" Jack moaned, trying to remove some layers.

"Go away!" came a muffled growl, "Only fatties in here!"

"Baby, please" Jack begged.

Owen had reached the doorway with John and they watched as Jack pleaded with the mound.

"Please come out, you hurt yourself didn't you!" Jack has seen the smears of blood on the sheets and was getting worried.

Ianto threw them back and stood, his body now exposed as he stood in his boxers and threw his arms wide.

"Come one come all to the fattest Teddy on earth!" he wailed.

"Your hand, baby let me see" Jack reached for a hand with bloodied knuckles and Ianto snarled, baring his teeth as him like a wild animal.

"Don't fucking touch me, I might infect you with my bloody fatness!" Ianto was not just being unreasonable; he was flying on hormones and had slipped into some sort of diva mode Jack had never seen before.

Jack turned to John with open confusion and John stepped forward, hopping to help.

"My lord" he said calmly, "Do you require anything?"

Ianto blinked, still hyperventilating as he riled up for another round of tantrums and blinked a second time.

"Johnty?"

"My lord, you must sit down, we are getting nervous" John said as he took hold of Ianto's arm and led him to the bed. "Perhaps you should retire for the evening."

Jack moved to the wardrobe, pulling out a suitcase and he produced a box of chocolates he had hidden, presenting them to Ianto no one knee.

"OOH!" Ianto screamed with glee, his hands flapping as he forgot all about his anger. "Jax! For me?"

Jack hastily unwrapped one and Ianto opened his mouth obediently, humming as he chewed.

His eyes fluttered shut and he lay back in the bedding and curled up, hugging himself as he whimpered for another.

Jack was ready, a chocolate and a kiss provided for his lovely plump mate.

Owen moved forward, quickly scanning him as he lay with his eyes closed and seemly oblivious to everything except his chocolate rush.

Owen retreated and showed it silently to John.

"Shit, is that safe?" John asked as he looked at the levels.

"He is so full of sugar it's a wonder his head doesn't explode!" Owen huffed.

Jack glared at them and simply offered another chocolate.

"Mmmmmmm, strawberry one" Ianto sighed, smacking his lips and Jack crooned.

"Who has the addiction?" Owen pointed out, "They seem as bad as each other. Jack seemed oblivious to them now as he locked eyes with his mate.

"What the hell is going on here!"


	37. operation feeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/bqiumh7fz/) [](https://postimage.org/)

"Shouldn't Jack be here for this?" Rhia asked as she looked around the table, "It is Ianto after all."

"No!" Owen said firmly, "He's part of the problem.

Owen had called the meeting and Tosh sat with a look of pure temper, not liking what was about to be discussed as Ianto was her friend. But also angry because she knew it had to happen.

"Ianto's serotonin levels are through the roof, his sugar levels don't even need talking about and for some reason his Estrogen is also peaking, it should be almost undetectable" Owen read from the PDA, "He's running some sort of temperature and his heart is doing the bloody rumba. The readings I usually get from him are nothing compared to this hot mess!"

"What is happening to him?" Rhia asked with worry creeping in.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, Jack is the instigator" Owen looked up from the PDA, "He's a feeder. Like with an obese person, Jack is encouraging the growth."

"So, diet?" Rhia asked, looking over at John who had remained silent throughout.

"He will resist" John said sadly.

"It worked when you spoke to him like that, is that how he was addressed as Hendrix?" Tosh asked.

"That? " John pointed at the ceiling, "That was not my prince. I've never seen that before. Hendry was never violent, he was so soft and gentle he would cry over the death of a bloody spider."

"Well Ianto never displayed temper like that either" Tosh sighed.

"So, I propose we cut back the food without making it obvious" Owen said as he sat down and leaned forward on the table, "Tell him we are on a health kick, getting ready for the renovations or something."

John nodded and thought some more.

He had seen that display of strength before.

In the woods.

Where Teddy Bears play.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

This was beyond him, his knowledge of Teddykin was limited but he had a faint niggle in the back of his mind that this was a prequel to something.

Ianto, as John had warned, quickly bucked against the food limits.

He wailed so loudly that the children could hear from downstairs and Sean looked up with worry.

He snuck into the bedroom and touched his Taddy's arm.

"Oh my wee cub, my lovely little man" Ianto pulled him into the bed and smothered him with kisses.

"Taddy? Why are you sad?" Sean asked as he snuggled in the soft chest.

"I'm hungry" Ianto sighed, "They are being mean and saying no more sweeties, so I feel so empty. It's OK darling, as long as they are feeding you, I hate to think you are hungry too."

"Oh Taddy!" Sean was horrified and once he was released he ran to tell Micha.

She was outraged as well and they quickly agreed to help poor Taddy Ianto.

Papa John was the one to watch out for, he was scary aware but they knew Daddy Jack would help.

Soon they had a good system going, One to distract while the other stole food from the table, secreting it in their napkins to present to Taddy with glee.

Jack snuck in treats for the poor man, confused by the family decision to prepare for the building ahead.

Whatever was going on, he would keep providing, he was going to please his love.

Ianto was going to keep eating; his need to be full was like an ache in his very soul.

As for John?

He was going to ask for help.


	38. YOU!

Ianto heard the change in Jack's breathing as he woke, responding to whatever had woken him as well.

Ianto was sitting up in the nest with a frown, canting his head as he tried to remember where he had heard that noise before.

"What was it?" Jack asked as he reached for his pants.

"It was a … grinding noise, like a groaning or …." Ianto stopped talking as he felt a chill, "A Tardis."

Jack was gone, running in his bare feet as Ianto fell back with a groan.

Soon the Doctor was in the room and Ianto turned to welcome him, only to feel a great pain in his chest as he stared at the Timelord.

"You!"

"Hello Ianto Jones" the Doctor smiled softly, "Like the new face?"

"You! You … you …" Ianto was shaking as he backed away, hitting the wall as he started to cry, "You .. don't …. don't. … don't' take my Jax again, please not again."

"Ah!" the Doctor frowned, "You have your memories. Um."

"You took him from me as Hendry, you took him from me as Ianto, please, please don't take him now I am nobody."

"Nobody?" Jack said softly, "Darling, you aren't nobody, you are my beautiful mate."

Ianto looked at him with open sorrow, "I'm sorry I am not good enough, I cannot provide for you as you do for me, oh my love."

Jack rushed to hold him as he wept.

"So. We have a problem, both lives have bled together" the doctor sighed.

"You!" Ianto left Jack and rushed towards the Doctor, only to have Jack hold him back, "You don't get to take my life again!"

"What is he talking about?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor is the Timelord charged with taking your memories" John said as the Doctor face palmed.

"What?" Jack asked with an icy calm.

"He is also the one who brought Ianto back here and implanted the false memories now fighting with the real one" John continued, "The one who gave me the ring and told me where you were."

"He… you … oh no" Jack's face seemed to fall apart as he looked at someone he considered a friend. "No. Not you."

"I am so sorry, I didn't want .."

Jack's fist connected and the doctor fell back with a grunt.

"Stop it!" Rhia demanded, "All of you. Stop it right now!"

"I can fix this" the Doctor assured them, "I had to wait until the timelines were right, but I can fix this now. I can give them back."

"NOW!" Jack roared.

The Doctor led them to the Tardis and Ianto hesitated at the doorway, then went in.

The doctor handed a cube to each of them and then tapped the surface.

Jack dropped his like it was hot and slammed back against the console as he hyperventilated.

"Those advanced genes are such a boon!" the Doctor said conversationally as he turned to Ianto.

Ianto simply sank to his knees as tears ran down his cheeks.

_Secrets were whispered in the dark as they were illuminated, empty voids were filled sound and fury._

Ianto calmly placed the cube down and rose, straightening his back as he straightened his clothes with shaking hands.

"You see" The Doctor was saying to Owen, "Hendry and Ianto were both fighting for dominance, for room within his mind. Both couldn't exist in unison with so many polar moments. Those planted memories were clashing with the realities. Now the truth had been restored, those personalities will bleed together and the placed ones, like his childhood as a human will appear as a story told."

"So, Hendry and Ianto were too much" Owen frowned.

"Yes, they slammed together, then retreated to their separate corners. All that was left was the regressed Teddykin." The Doctor smiled as he saw Ianto in the doorway, "This was neither Ianto or Hendry. The Teddykin was forced to take over to survive."

Ianto blinked.

"I am not .. I am not a teddy?" he said calmly.

"No, you were confused. You are Teddykin, but also human. The human element was retarded, forcing the alien component to act" the Doctor preened, "now you can be normal again!"

"Retarded?" Ianto looked at his friends as they all nodded happily and burst into tears.

"I'm not ..." Ianto's hands shook as he touched his stomach, "I'm not with cub either, am I!"

"No, definitely not!" the Doctor laughed, "The Tardis would have said so, no. You are just fat!"

"Doctor!" Rhia hissed with horror as Ianto paled, then pushed past them.

He raced to the bedroom and their nest, flinging himself at his nest with a snarl of rage.

He tore at the bedding, ripping the nest apart as he screamed, roared and ranted at himself for his stupidity.

Then he looked at the wardrobe and fell to his knees, pulling the drawer out and slinging it into the middle of the room.

The baby things scattered about as he stomped on them, screaming with grief and pain.

Then he fled to the Orchard, seeking the open space to scream at the gods.


	39. a moment of clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/lydshzizz/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack found Ianto in the orchard.

He was standing his back to him and Jack took a moment to breathe, puffed from running.

He had stood in the bedroom, looking at the carnage and had plucked a little bootie from the nest.

It had struck him that he was looking at Ianto's heart, torn apart with grief.

"My Heart's Keeper" Jack said softly and Ianto turned.

Early morning and the sun was rising, creating a glow in the morning mist as it started to rise around the trees, creating silhouettes.

The hybrid trees with the late season fruit bearing properties were dropping their petals as they prepared for autumn fruit.

Pink and white petals floated like confetti around him as he stood looking at Jack.

The mist had dampened his hair and it was creating soft curls around his face, making Jack's fingers ache to feel the softness.

To brush the petals settling like a crown.

Gods, he was dressed in off white, looking like this was a wedding shot in some fashion magazine, a spider web creating the final piece as it took on the ethereal look of a veil behind him.

"My love" Jack said as he took a step closer.

Ianto held a little yellow bonnet, screwing it in his hands as he looked sadly at his mate.

"I'm sorry Jack, I …."

"No!" Jack said firmly, "No! I don't want you to apologize when it was not your fault. I have always loved that man, even when he betrayed me or threw me to the wolves. All that time, he was the reason for my emptiness. Not this time. I will not let him be the cause of anymore!"

"I let this happen, look at me. My god, I'm so fat I could fill a bathtub!" Ianto wailed.

"Beautiful, voluptuous and sexy!" Jack said as he pulled him into his arms, letting his wanton hard-on rub against Ianto's hip.

"Oh god, I just had … wow. How long have I been insane?" Ianto huffed, accepting the cuddle.

"Come on, this was not your fault" Jack repeated, "If it helps, I loved the sex!"

Ianto snorted and hugged tighter.

"I actually have a surprise I was making for you. It was to be for tonight, but maybe we need a day to ourselves" Jack pulled Ianto gently along the path, "To hell with everyone else."

Ianto looked at Jack with open curiosity as he followed his love … anywhere.

They didn't turn for the house and Ianto was curious now as they made their way to the beach and long the surf.

"Cariad?"

Jack didn't answer, instead he turned and kissed him, rubbing his butt.

"Wait here, be back once it's ready!" Jack said, then loped off before Ianto could answer.

Jack was soon back and he led Ianto up to the cliffs.

"Look, for my little bear!" Jack said as he pointed to an outcrop of rocks and Ianto looked carefully, seeing light.

"A cave?" Ianto gasped, glee spurring him on as he trotted to the opening in the rock face.

A cave, tall enough to walk in, led to a cavern.

It was the size of a small room and a nest was waiting, candles lit and food lid out.

"Oh, oh" Ianto couldn't find words as he stood in a Den.

"For you, a secret hidey hole" Jack said softly, kissing Ianto's forehead in a loving way.

"Oh. Strawberries!" Ianto shuffled over and dropped into the soft bedding as he reached for the food, then turned and reached for Jack instead.

"The only sustenance I need" he said solemnly as he pulled Jack down and they rolled as they kissed in the pale sheets.

"Pretty" Jack sighed.

"Yes, you are" Ianto said just as dreamily, "In me. Please, in me. Fill me"

Jack struggled with their clothes then pushed in, finding Ianto still loose and accommodating from their nighttime roll upstairs.

This time Jack could see Ianto looking back, no confusion or fugue as he stroked his back and urged him to go deeper.

Jack felt the pulling in his gut as this wanton creature started to whine with his own rising lust and soon they were both growling and snarling as they came.

This delightful creature, this wonderful man was now cleaning them both as Jack shook through his aftershocks, kissing as he wiped.

"Shit, sorry" Jack panted, "that was embarrassingly fast."

"Loved it" Ianto said softly, "Glad to know I can still get you off!"

Jack laughed as he saw his Welshman and stroked his cheek.

"No blame, yeah? You went a wee bit Teddykin mad and I followed." Jack said as Ianto settled into his arms, "I say we just let it go and move on."

"I wanted a cub so bad" Ianto admitted, "I was so sure this was …. God I'm fat!"

"Stop that!" Jack crooned, "You are mine! All you have to be."

Ianto settled and accepted that.

All he had to work on was being a good mate.

Anything else was for the gods to decide.

As for his mate … this was non-negotiable!

  
[](https://postimage.org/)


	40. meltdown effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/a8xfygf73/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Owen stood in the middle of the room looking about with awe.

There were gouges in the walls where Ianto had swatted them with his fingernails, shredded curtains and a destroyed nest.

"Oh no, he loved those drapes" Rhia sighed as she walked in to look.

"Oh my" Tosh said softly as she knelt and picked up a little silver rattle, totally flattered to such an extent you could see the three little balls that originally rattled within.

She then moved a torn piece of blanket and found a shoe.

Delicate and hand stitched, it would have fit a three month old.

She looked around the room and finally understood what had happened.

"He was nesting" she said sadly, "He wanted a baby. Oh, poor Ianto. He thought he was pregnant when he was getting bigger he thought he might have a baby."

John was looking at the wardrobe and opened it, cursing as the clothes within were shredded as well.

"Well, he's going to be a naked sad Ianto now" Owen snarked, then swore softly.

Rhia stood there and reached out, placing her fingers into the gouges with wonder.

"Ah, bum" the Doctor said from the doorway.

"Look" Tosh said sadly, "Look what he thought."

She held out the baby pieces and the Doctor grimaced.

"As I said, the Teddykin came forward and wanted to nest" the sighed, "A natural thing for them. They nest, eat and then copulate. They sleep recharge and go forward as a new family."

"But … Jack isn't Teddykin" Owen said solemnly, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, neither is Ianto, well not all." The Doctor waved his hand as he tried to find the right words, "Ianto is half Teds, half human. It would be possible, not likely though and definitely not when his hormones are like this. I'm afraid he has had a false show."

"So, he really did think …." Owen slumped, "Ah, shit."

"Poor Ianto" Tosh sank into the bedding and started to cry softly as she found another little bit.

A bright baby bib that declared 'Daddy's little Darling' was to wear it.

"We should go after them" Owen rose and the Doctor shook his head.

"No, Jack and Ianto need to chew through their memories, sort their feelings and it is best done together." He said as he started to leave, "You know …."

He turned back to face them, "It will be alright."

"Is that your medical assessment?" Owen asked sarcastically and the Doctor hesitated again.

"No, my Timelord knowledge" the Doctor winked as he tapped his nose, "I know, it will all be OK."

They listened to the Tardis grind away and looked around again.

"Right!" Rhia straightened up, "John. Go get some wallpaper as close to this as you can, search for curtains, get whatever has roses. We will need a new mattress and bedding, Owen go with, help carry. The wardrobe is toast, get a new one, also clothes."

"Anything else?" Owen demanded with anger.

"Yes, pull your bloody head in!" she snapped, turning to Tosh.

"I know where they went they are fine. A picnic hamper for their food, Jack will come looking" she said, "He will still be feeding, also some blankets. I don't know if they have anything for warmth, but we must let them have their time together to reconnect."

Tosh nodded and left.

"And you?" Owen asked, fronting up to her, "While we all run around like chickens with our heads cut off, what are you doing?"

"Preparing Ianto's favourite food as he will now try to starve himself to lose the weight, try to salvage what I can from this mess and we have two children oblivious to what just happened downstairs." She answered and he paled as he suddenly remembered the kids.

"Fair enough" he muttered as he retreated.

The store still had a set of curtains and John was pleased to find a pretty ornate wardrobe that matched the bed with a rosewood stain.

Bedding was purchased and a mattress as well, some pretty things added for luck.

Owen found some clothes in various sizes that he thought Ianto might like, also choosing a few ornaments for the ted.

When Jack arrived at the house, a basket was ready and was handed to him by Tosh who asked if they were OK.

"Yeah, just … sad" Jack sighed.

Tosh watched him leave and sighed.

"Poor Ianto" she whispered.

She understood the craving for a baby.


	41. after the sunset?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/u6uxhv6cv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack lay in the warmth of his lovely Welshman's arms.

The day had warmed up and the midday sun was now warming the rocks outside the entrance to the Den.

The nest was set back in the deep cavern, far from the entrance so the warmth filtered down the passageway but the light did not.

The tea light candles scattered about were still living up to their box's claim of 24 hour light.

An acute surge of desire hit Jack as he watched Ianto sleep in the candlelight.

He had waited patiently for him to wake and was now leaning towards the other end of the spectrum, wanting those eyes wide with happiness at his display of manhood that stood to attention against his stomach.

He reached out to stroke his face and the touch provoked a cry of soft need as Ianto rolled onto his back in the warm den.

Jack licked his lips as he bent down and nuzzled the soft curls. He smelled of Jasmine and sex and Jack took a mouthful of tangy tasting male scent.

His waist was near Ianto's head and lips were soon moving against his naked side. Their testosterone was getting a workout and gravelly words uttered against Jack's flesh made him more rigid and engorged as Ianto let him know he was awake and needy.

With heart-stopping tenderness Jack buried his face in Ianto's sweet heat enjoying the warm and pliant flesh as he absorbed the feel of him.

Ianto whimpered and opened his legs as he gave in to the ardent loving.

Jack rolled them both so Ianto was on top and then thrust his hips upward, sliding home as Ianto cried out repeatedly, falling into the long, slow ride of delight.

Lips sought flesh to bite and suckle at and Jack grunted with renewed passion as Ianto scrabbled for purchase, pulling Jack against the wall so he was sitting back with Ianto in his lap.

Warm, wet, recesses sucked at Jack and he knew there was no real rhythm as he started to get drawn into the maelstrom.

The onslaught of raw physical desire became a frenzied race to fulfilment and the brutal strength of Ianto's passion had him clawing at the rock behind Jack as he rode him with abandon.

Climax came at them in waves and they were undulating as they came.

The surf rolled outside and their joined pleasure echoed it inside.

They lay panting in the euphoric aftermath, ragged breathing drowning out their heartbeats.

Then they were both laughing softly.

Bliss.

Ianto slid into Jack's arms and slept some more.

Jack slid out of the nest and dressed quickly heading for the house as his love slept off their lovemaking.

Rhia had the basket ready, pushing it at him with a wink and he kissed her cheek as he rushed back to the den, finding his love still debouched and resting.

He laid out the picnic, humming softly as he watched the scent of the honey glazed chicken wake his love.

Ianto's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and then sprung up as Ianto licked his lips and sat up with happy humming noises.

"A plate for my love" Jack crooned as he presented some food.

"Oh Jack, I'm not sure if I should" Ianto frowned, "I'm so fat."

"No!" Jack said firmly, "You were unwell, you will be OK. We both will, as long as we have each other."

Ianto sighed and looked longingly at the heaped plate, licking his lips again.

"What if we eat together!" Jack said as he sat down, "from the same plate, then you are only eating half the serving."

Ianto grinned and reached out, stroking Jack's cheek, "My clever Cariad!"

Jack smiled and snuggled under the blankets again, a fork each to enjoy the meal.

Ianto would never notice the smaller portions Jack was taking.

Jack vowed to make sure his lovely Teddy never got thin again; it was nice to cuddle without bones poking everywhere.

"I love you" Jack blurted and Ianto blushed.

The day was closing in and Ianto peered out at the dark surf.

"Should we go in?" Ianto asked, looking to Jack with a soft smile.

"Soon, we have a sunset to watch yet" Jack assured him, hugging him and nuzzling behind his ear.

Ianto made a happy noise and relaxed.

After the sunset then.


	42. missed

The children had noticed the absent men and gone hunting.

Micha was the first to twig and she led Sean down to the water, looking around with authority.

"They come down here to wrestle in the water!" she told him as she walked along the shore, "Look!"

They raced along the footprints left by Jack, finding the cave and both called out nervously.

When Ianto answered, they entered and Jack walked to meet them, giving Ianto time to pull his trousers up.

"Taddy!" Sean cried with glee, "There you are!"

"My cubby!" Ianto crooned, opening his arms and the little boy climbed into his arms with glee, followed by a giggly little girl that Jack lifted.

Jack climbed in and soon the nest was bulging as they all cuddled in the warm bedding.

"Where did you go?" Sean asked with worry.

"Oh darling." Ianto sighed. "If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell?"

Sean nodded and Micha crossed her heart.

"Daddy and I are from a faraway place where people are different" Ianto explained, "It doesn't matter if you have different skin, eyes or even talk different words, you are still able to make a family."

Sean nodded and looked to Jack who was listening as he stroked the hair of a sleepy girl.

"So, a family is different people?" he frowned, "Like us?"

"Yes!" Jack smiled, "Taddy, me, you, Micha, Mamma Rhia, Poppa John, Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh. We are all one big family even thought we are not born that way."

"My Mama is my real Mama though" Micha said.

Sean snorted, "Poppa is your real Poppa too, anyone can see you have his eyes."

Micha blinked as she considered this.

"I'm Taddy Bear, Daddy is your Daddy Bear and Poppa Bear is John." Ianto tried to explain.

"So, you are all daddies?" Sean asked and Ianto laughed softly.

"Sort of, yeah, we are all your parent."

Sean laid his head in Ianto's chest as he considered, "So, I am your little boy?"

"My perfect little boy" Ianto crooned as he hugged the child.

"Good" Sean said, closing his eyes and going limp, "I want you to always be."

Ianto sighed and laid his head against Jack's as they cuddled the children and listened to the surf.

It started to cool as the afternoon became early evening and Jack pulled the covers up more, marveling at Ianto's ability to sleep.

The children woke and wanted to go home for dinner and Jack agreed, kissing Ianto as he tried to rouse him.

Ianto was deeply asleep and Jack waved the kids off, then returned to kiss him awake, thinking of sleeping beauty.

"My Heart's Keeper" he whispered, "Time to go."

Ianto lay like an immovable force.

"Ianto?"

Jack shook him gently, then rigorously.

He then scooped him into his arms with alarm as Ianto's head lolled back like that of a rag doll.

"Ianto" Jack whispered as he felt for a pulse, finding it slow but strong.

Jack rocked him as he tried to think of what might be happening, finally he gathered Ianto in his arms, bedding and all, and headed home.

He was heading up the path as he kept talking softly to Ianto, trying to get a response and as an arm slid from the bedding to flap against his side, Jack began to cry.

"Oh god, what have I done, this is my fault, oh god" Jack was sobbing by the time he got to the house and Owen met him, hearing his calls from the yard.

"Oh my god, what happened" Owen demanded, reaching for the limp arm.

"I don't know, he fell asleep and won't wake up" Jack wailed, falling to his knees, "Help me, Owen."

John was there, helping Jack lift Ianto and carry him inside, Rhia and Tosh heading for the bedroom.

Jack barely noticed the fixed room, looking blankly at the bedding.

"The nest is wrong" he finally said.

"Well, it will have to do!" Rhia huffed angrily as she frowned at what she considered a personal criticism.

Jack glared back as John growled, "You idiot. Can't you see Ianto is unconscious woman?"

They got Ianto in the bed and Jack started fluffing at the bedding, angrily muttering.

John backed out of the room and stood worrying at his bottom lip.

This was not good.

Not good at all.


	43. Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/leaaj6tpr/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto lay in repose, sweet and ethereal in the pale sheets.

John wished he had purchased dark ones, blue if he couldn't find red as the white was too funereal in appearance now.

Ianto was so pale that he seemed to bleed into the sheets and Jack's hands that were clasping one of Ianto's seemed to resemble burnt toast in colour.

Ianto's breathing was deep and calm, his face serene.

He didn't dream.

Jack hummed Moonlight Serenade as he remembered their dancing to it late at night in the hub. Ianto had sung the words, surprising Jack with his knowledge of his favourite song. He had fallen in love that night with the man he already loved.

Destined to find each other across time and space.

Jack waited.

"Daddy?" Sean asked softly, "Is Taddy coming to dinner?"

"No sweetheart, he's still sleeping" Jack replied with a soft sigh.

"Poor Taddy, so tired" Sean sighed as he ran back downstairs.

Jack lifted the limp hand and kissed the knuckles, looking at the long digits as he measured them against his.

"Still no change?" Owen entered and reached for the other wrist, flicking his own around to check the second hand, sweeping along to the beat of Ianto's heart.

Jack straightened Ianto's PJ collar, even though he looked like a photo shoot already and tried not to speak as he watched Owen wrinkle the sheets with his weight.

Tosh entered with a vase of fresh glowers, placing them in the window.

"So pretty" Jack said as he looked to Ianto, "See baby? Your roses are still blooming, so delicate and sweet smelling, just like you"

Owen carefully replaced the hand and looked over at the blooms.

"I like the dark red ones" he finally said in the strange silence.

"Ianto planted those, do you remember? That day he went insane at us for … I mean. John and me, it was John and me." Jack huffed, "we tracked mud in from the orchard all over the freshly polished floors. He was such a drama queen."

"I remember" John said form the doorway, "We ran for the hills. He threw a shoe at us."

Jack laughed without any real strength to it as he stroked Ianto's face.

"That's right darling, do you remember?" Jack crooned, "You threw a shoe at us then punished us for losing it in the roses."

"What was it he was shouting at us?" John swaggered in and leaned against a bedpost, "Oh yeah. Scum buckets. You bloody scum buckets, I'll shove my foot up your arse."

Yeah" Jack leaned in and kissed the smooth forehead, "You did yell that. You liked those shoes too."

"Jack, it's been two days and …"

"He'll wake up when he's ready" Jack said firmly, frowning as he watched Owen pinch the back of Ianto's hand.

"See that?" Owen pointed to the still mounded flesh, "That tenting is a sign of dehydration. At least let me put a drip in to rehydrate him."

"I guess so" Jack said as he looked to John, "that won't hurt, I don't really remember much about Teddykin."

"I don't know much at all, they are so rare even in our time" John shrugged.

"OK, but not if it hurts him" Jack agreed and Owen carefully slid the shunt home in the back of Ianto's hand as Jack grimaced.

Now the pristine alabaster skin was blemished as Owen taped the needle down.

Now Ianto was officially not just asleep.

Jack swallowed his fear and picked up his hand again resuming his soft humming.

Jack waited.


	44. sparking

The Tardis materialized in the corner of the room and Jack yelled as he struggled from the bedding.

The door swung open and the Doctor popped his head out, looking around and then frowned.

"Doctor?"

"Ah, he's asleep." The Doctor sighed.

"He won't wake up please help!" Jack begged and the Doctor grimaced.

"Bum. Wrong time. Sorry Jack, I'm a bit early, look, er … he'll be hungry so … um … sweet things? Yeah. He likes sweets, right?" the Doctor was backing towards the Tardis and Jack felt a spike of anger.

"What do you know, what .. Doctor?"

Jack gaped as the Tardis door slammed shut and ground away.

"Son of a bitch" Jack roared at the now empty corner.

John ran into the room and looked around with wild eyes, "What was that?"

"Bloody Doctor!" Jack snarled, climbing back in with his love.

"Fuck. Big help, was he?" John said sarcastically as he knelt on the bed and stroked a still hand.

"John?" Rhia appeared in the doorway, "Come back to bed, I'm not finished with you!"

Jack's face fell as he looked at his lover, no time for them now and John bristled.

"How uncaring can you be!" he seethed, "My Heart's Keeper is lying here, for god knows what reason and you want a fuck?"

"You will do as you are …" she started to demand and Tosh's hand caught her across her face in a solid backhand slap.

"How dare you" she snarled, her small stature no handicap as she faced up to Rhia, "You stand in Ianto's room and forget that he is the reason you are even here!"

"Tosh" Owen said softly, trying to pull her back but she shook him off.

"You stupid, uncaring cow. He was your prince, your future king somewhere, and now he is not even your brother?" Tosh challenged, "You really are a cold fish!"

"Tosh, come on love" Owen repeated as he glared at Rhia.

"Bears eat fish, don't they?" Tosh asked with her eyes blazing, "Could be, Ianto's Teddykin ways are catching. Now get the hell out of his nest, and if you don't learn your place you will find yourself out of this house!"

Rhia scuttled back to their room, stung by her mate's silence as well as the words that were spoken by Tosh.

She looked at the two children, curled up in Micah's bed and felt shame.

Of course Ianto was her brother, he had held this little girl and kissed her face. He had sung to her, crooned to her and gushed over her. He was her beloved uncle.

She turned to go back and apologize, only to find John in the doorway.

"Are you finished?" he asked softly, "Or do you intend shaming me more?"

"Shaming you?" she gaped.

"You are my wife, at least I thought you were" he said softly, his sorrow now evident, "We never bonding in the ways of this planet, only with flesh but I did think you mine. Now I question that. You do not honour me, you shame me. You speak without thought or control and often in direct opposition to my wishes. So, I ask you. Are we bonded or am I just your toy?"

"Oh John" she sighed, "I love you. I love you beyond the realms of words possible of explaining it."

"Then remember that!" he snapped, "And find a way to live in this family, because this is my family. I am not leaving it. Do not make me choose, there is no choice. My prince will always have my loyalty."

"As he has mine" Rhia said softly, reaching out to place her hands on John's chest. "My prince has my loyalty as well."

John embraced her and buried his face in her hair as he accepted her words.

Back in the nest, Jack was singing softly to Ianto as he stroked his face.

Ianto snuffled and turned towards the sound, humming as well as he settled again and Jack silently did an air punch.

He responded.

Ianto could hear him.

Jack renewed his singing and words of affection, praising his handsome mate and calling him back.

He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice as he begged, kissing and stroking, surprised to feel a hardening against his thigh.

Really?

Jack slid beneath the covers and nuzzled the semi-hard rod that was growing as he took it into his mouth.

Ianto's sift sigh of pleasure was all Jack needed to begin suckling as he massaged Ianto's balls in his hand.

Sliding a finger in, Jack found that mass of nerves that had Ianto bucking and crying out as he came.

Jack readjusted the bedcovers and kissed Ianto as a soft smile crossed his handsome face.

"I love you" Jack whispered, "I can't wait until we can snuggle some more, I want to fill you with my love."

Ianto moaned and snuggled more, Jack hugging him tight as his heart soared.

There was still a chance.

His beloved Heart's Keeper was still there.


	45. cuddles and pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4urb4x6gf/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Jack spent the next day with renewed determination.

A sponge bath was decided on, as he thought of ways to stimulate his love, worried by the obvious weight loss.

Ianto was still, so still but still he seems to be burning off his fat.

Owen had wondered if it was a bear thing, like hibernation, eating through the fat reserves.

Jack just wanted them all to bugger off.

Now he had his love all to himself as the sponge slid over the pale, smooth skin.

Jack took him time to wash and dry the chest, running his fingers though the soft chest hair, then sliding down the soft belly to the second hair residing place, Jack's favorite by far.

He sponged and wiped, leaning in to blow softly on the pubic hair.

He watched the semi-erect penis quiver, then start to react as Ianto groaned softly and he grinned as he rolling the foreskin in his fingers, washing the lovely rod.

Ianto grunted as the wet sponge encased his manhood and he bucked.

Jack started to jerk it, watching Ianto's face as he whispered endearments, taking the time to watch the range of emotions on display. Usually he was in his own world of pleasure and this was the first time he could really watch Ianto's face.

His expressions were mesmerizing and to Jack found himself hard as he reached the other hand for his own pleasure.

Jack came first, crying out to Ianto and watching him follow.

"Oh god, baby" Jack kissed him, "Please wake up, I so want you to do more than that with me, please baby."

Ianto sighed, licking his lips and Jack grinned as he leaned in and kissed him, sucking that tongue into this own mouth.

"Jack" came a soft sigh that filled Jack's heart.

"I love you. I will wait. Forever if I have to, I will wait" Jack promised, wiping them both down as his hands shook with emotion.

Ianto slept.

Sean slipped into the room while his Daddy was down in the rose garden getting fresh blooms.

He climbed into the nest and nuzzled his Taddy's soft neck, humming happily as he breathed him in.

"I miss you" he whispered, "I miss my cuddles. Nobody else does cuddles like you can, please wake up Taddy, I need a cuddle."

Sean sniffed and wiped his eyes ad he stroked Ianto's cheek, leaning in to kiss it.

"I love you Taddy"

In the garden, Jack was clipping some sweet blooms, hoping the scent would please his slumbering mate and he turned to find the Doctor standing behind him.

"I didn't hear the Tardis" Jack said, surprised and saying the first thing that he could think of.

"She's parked in the orchard, felt like a walk" the Doctor grinned, "Does he know you're cutting his blooms, he's a bit possessive of them."

Jack gaped.

"Ah. Bum. Still asleep? I can't believe I got it wrong again" the Doctor shook his head, "This is getting tiring."

He turned and walked up the path towards the orchard as Jack stared after him, the rose in his hand slowly crushed.

Then he ran.

"Doctor!" he screamed, reaching the orchard in time to see the Tardis wink away.

"FUCK!" Jack roared at the swirling mist.

He knew something.

Jack stormed back to find John waiting for him.

"Sean's in the nest, won't leave him"

Jack stormed up and into the room, then melted as he found his little boy singing softly in Welsh as he stroked Ianto's hair, big tears rolling down his face.

"Hey sweetie" Jack sighed, dumping the basket and climbing into the nest to cuddle the boy.

"He won't wake up, make him wake up Daddy!" Seam sobbed, "I want my Taddy!"

"Soon, I'm sure." Jack lied, "Soon."

Owen stood watching sadly as Rhia stole the basket of roses, leaving to place them in a vase.

She would be a helpful member of the clan.

John would see.

She was a worthy mate.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had missed chap 42 sorry ... added now

It was a crying baby that did it.

The dinner bell had sounded and the children had run from the orchard with glee, the roast meal had been driving them mad as its smell wafted into every pore of the house.

The orchard had been the only place to play without having to listen to their bellies knowing Poppa John didn't allow snacks before Dinner.

Sean had tripped coming up the back steps and crashed into the top one, his chin slamming shut as his front teeth bit down into his bottom lip.

He sat up and held his hands under his bruised chin, the blood dripping into the cupped palms as he looked at Micha with horror.

She screamed.

John dropped the serving spoon he was dishing the meal into plates with and ran, almost colliding with Rhia as Micha took a deep breath and bellowed again, her hands now under Sean's as if catching the blood might fix the wound.

"Shit" John scooped up the boy, leaving Rhia to comfort Micha and ran upstairs, heading for the new wing then altering course as he remembered Owen was heading to Ianto's room to check his fluid levels.

John slammed into the room and dumped the child, turning for the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth as Sean sat with tears rolling down his face.

"Hell kid, you did a good one there" Owen spoke softly, his hands gentle as he soothed the child and he grimaced as he pulled the lip back.

"Here!" John had returned with a washcloth, wet and cold.

"Come on, hold this to your mouth, let's see if we can stop the bleeding" Owen crooned as he helped hold the cloth up.

Sean sniffled and mumbled something, Owen pulling away the cloth, "What was that?"

"I'm bweeding" Seam said.

"Yeah, you've bitten quite deep" Owen said as he went to replace the cloth.

"Uncle?"

"Yes love?"

"Am I … Um … Am I …" Sean's eyes filled and a deep shuddering intake of breath meant he was about to blub for real.

"It's OK, ask whatever you want buddy" Owen assured him.

"Am I gonna die?"

Owen blinked and struggled to stay calm as the hysterical laughter tried to force its way to the surface.

"No" he finally managed to say with sincerity.

"Good, I don't wanna die" Sean sobbed, his little body heaving.

He climbed over to where Ianto lay and placed his head on Ianto's chest, "Oh Taddy. It hurts, please make it better."

"Come on, let me look, I might need to do a few stitches" Owen motioned and Sean made a small noise of alarm, hugging against Ianto tighter.

Owen reached for him again and froze as a low growl emanated from the bedding.

John had gone to fetch Jack from the beach and he came in smelling of sat and fresh air, reaching for the boy.

"Ah, Baby" he crooned, "You got a boo-boo?"

The growl increased and Owen took a step back, "Best let go of the boy."

Jack did and blinked as he stepped slowly around the side of the bed.

Ianto's hand had clamped down on Sean's wrist and the growl was coming from there.

"Sean?" Jack asked softly, "is that you?"

"no"

Jack knelt and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ianto?"

The growl faded into a series of soft huffs.

"Oh god, baby?" Jack shuffled to the edge of the bed and reached out, placing his hand on Ianto's cheek, his thumb rubbing a cheek bone, "Ianto?"

Those eyelashes fluttered as Jack watched eagerly, Sean's crying tapering off as he realized his Taddy was waking up.

"My Hart's Keeper" Jack whispered into a shell-like ear as he leaned in, then kissed a sweet button nose.

Ianto's eyelids rose a fraction and Sean leaned in.

"Taddy, I hurt my lip, look! I'm bleeding" Sean showed him and finally the eyelids flew open and Ianto stared at his boy.

"Baby?" a croaky voice but definitely Ianto's.

Jack laid his head against Ianto's hip and burst into tears.

Ianto blinked and looked at Owen with open confusion.

"How did I get here?" he croaked, "I was in the cave."

All Owen could do was laugh as Jack rose to kiss Ianto and welcome him back.

Sean snuggled in as he checked his lip with his tongue, happy that it had stopped bleeding.

He knew Taddy would fix it.


	47. Chapter 47

Ianto was weak but able to move as he slowly sat himself up.

"You didn't wait" Jack said as he pushed the door open wider with his foot, carrying the tray.

"It's been two days, when can I get up" Ianto wailed and Jack snorted.

"Baby, you heard Owen yesterday. You need to rest still, your body was dormant and now it needs to rest" Jack crooned as Ianto threw himself back with a childish display of annoyance.

"I can't even see my roses. They'll all be gone soon" Ianto muttered to himself, rolling away for the offered tray.

"Ianto. Come on, don't be like this." Jack sighed, growing weary of the Hendry behaviour.

"Where's my fluff" Ianto demanded, "I want my fluff!"

Micha and Sean have him outside in the orchard; they are playing in the long grass." Jack said and then sighed as another body flop occurred.

"He's MY fluff!" Ianto harrumphed, "I want my fluff."

"When they get back they can come up and you can read to them, they love listening to you read" Jack tried.

An eyeball appeared as Ianto glared at him, obviously not taking the bait.

The eyeball rolled and then went back down.

Ianto screamed into the pillows and kicked his feet.

Jack was now trying not to laugh at his beloved as he cleared his throat.

"Is that something you want to teach our children?"

Ianto rolled onto his back and star fished as he blew a raspberry at him.

"Yummy" Jack said, raising the tray a bit.

"I'm so …. God!" Ianto struggled from the bed and Jack looked with shock as Ianto rushed for the bathroom, his sigh as he emptied his bowel echoing.

"God, I was a bit backed up!" he called out, "Must have been because I was asleep so long!"

Jack turned to look at John who was raising an eyebrow in the hallway.

"See? I told you! Teddykin genes have kicked in!" John hissed.

"What?" Ianto appeared, flushed and wide eyed.

"You … well. Like a hyber…thingie" John waved a hand and Ianto frowned.

"Hibernation" the Doctor said, making them all jump with shock.

"What?" three voices asked.

"Ianto has been hibernating as his Teddykin adulthood begins." The Doctor said calmly, "He had to eat, get fat and sleep. His fat reserves were eaten as his body adjusted and became … well … Teddy."

"Ao … oh." Ianto looked down at his taught, lean body and ran his hand over it.

"See?" the Doctor pointed.

"Still a bit … pudgy here!" Ianto muttered poking at a tiny love handle.

"Mine!" Jack said loudly, "Er, sorry. I love those, I love all of that. Darling Ianto, you feel so good in my arms, please don't get skinny and bony."

"Oh" Ianto blinked, "You didn't mind … er … my duller bits?"

"Oh hon, nothing about you is dull!" Jack crooned.

"Oh Jack" Ianto smiled, stepping forward and Jack leaned in for a kiss.

Ianto swiped a cream bun for the tray and Jack was left hanging for a mouthful, then a creamy kiss was bestowed.

"Yummy" Jack sighed.

"Cup of tea?" the Doctor said and they all agreed.

"Any more of those Cariad?" Ianto asked as he licked his fingers.

"For you, I brought the whole display" Jack crowed.

The Doctor wondered if any had jelly.

He likes jelly.

He thinks.


	48. sunshine and drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/qnluuj9wv/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack finally let Ianto get up if only for his own sanity and despite his promise to be quiet Ianto started bemoaning his kitchen straight away.

Rhia stood shamefaced as she accepted the tongue lashing, Ianto's horror at the state of his beloved kitchen making his voice shrill as he pointed out each dirty pot and unwiped surface.

"I thought you said he was still on bed rest!" she hissed at Jack, forgetting the Teddykin ears in the room and Ianto narrowed his eyes as he reached for a dishcloth.

"Oh no you don't!" John growled, snatching it back, "Bad baby!"

Ianto snorted and poked out his tongue as he let Jack lead him to the back area of the house.

"Oh! The foundations!" Ianto clapped as he looked at the beginnings of the renovations.

"I know we had things sorted but we thought, maybe we should frame it out so we got a better feel for the area we would be taking." Tosh smiled, "See? This is going to be a wonderfully large area for the children to play in winter when the snow has them housebound."

"Oh, wonderful" Ianto enthused, "When do the walls go up?"

"Today" John smiled, "We're going to finish framing them out and lift them this afternoon"

"Oh, can I watch?" Ianto asked, knowing he would not be allowed ot take part.

"We were just sorting out where to sit" Tosh said with glee, "Look, these loungers are for us."

Ianto saw three poolside loungers, complete with umbrellas sitting in the back yard and he laughed as he checked the view.

He settled in the middle one, pleased when the two women settled either side and the children ran past with butterfly nets as the men worked.

"Cariad, I need …" Ianto was thinking fast, "A blanket for my legs, a wee bit of a chill."

Jack walked over and gently laid a crocheted rung over Ianto who hummed happily as he ran his hands over the naked torso of his beloved.

"So handsome" Ianto sighed gaining a kiss and nuzzle before Jack returned to help.

John had abandoned his shirt as well, the sun beating down.

"Lunch!" Tosh called out as she and Rhia brought out the food, watermelon for Ianto that had him clapping with glee.

The men sat sweating and panting as they downed glass after glass of iced tea, Jack perched on Ianto's lounger so he could plaster himself against him and sigh theatrically as he hugged the handsome man.

"Are you going to eat or just cuddle?" Jack asked softly.

"Cuddle?" Ianto sighed happily as everyone laughed.

Jack leaned back, enjoying the soft loving embrace as he offered a bun to Ianto. With Jack holding the bun, Ianto ate each bite with a soft growl.

"OK, time for the walls to go up hon" Jack hugged the arms as they released him and the men called out as the winch on Black Beauty was employed to help raise each wall into place, with the new edition to the house now in place.

"Oh, look. It looks grand" Ianto enthused.

"I can't wait" Tosh whispered, "So much planning"

Ianto made a low growling noise in the back of his throat and the women looked at the men heaved the roof into place, reaching up to hammer it home, their bare backs moving in the sunlight as sweat made them shimmer in the heat.

"Owen is gonna be so burnt" Ianto said with worry and Tosh reached out to comfort him.

"I slathered him with sunscreen while we were inside sweetie" she said as she patted his arm, "Some Aloe Vera afterwards and he'll be OK."

"My man doesn't burn" Rhia said proudly, he tans."

"Mine doesn't burn either" Ianto sighed wistfully, "Just smells like roast chicken, yummy."

The women giggled as he licked his lips, then grinned.

The men looked over at the three of them giggling away with their iced teas held high in a salute and shook their heads.

Jack watched Ianto blow a kiss and eagerly caught it, slamming his hand over his heart as the women cooed.

"Oi!" Owen snarked, "Where's mine!"

"Sorry Owen" Ianto said before Tosh had time to answer and he blew another kiss, Jack making a display of reaching in front of Owen and 'catching' that one was well.

"Bloody typical!" Owen huffed with amusement.

"Mine!" Jack told him with a fake growl, "All mine!"

Ianto sighed happily as he listened to the crow of a child in the distance as another butterfly flew for its little life.


	49. building familiy

The building has progressed quickly, the new back extension was finished and the front section was underway.

Ianto had gone in, complaining of the heat and was now star fished across the bed as the sound of hammering and sawing faintly wafted around the house.

He was humming happily as he snoozed lightly, thinking about his lovely man as he rubbed his soft belly.

He doesn't know when the children came in, waking to find limpets but he enjoyed a cuddle with them while they whispered to him about their exciting day playing in the woods.

He knew winter would be a boring time, glad that this had been partially attended to by the huge play area beneath Tosh and Owen's quarters but it was still going to be a locked-in experience.

When Jack came for his in cuddle time Ianto decided to address this.

"Cariad?"

Jack hummed as he ran his hands over his hips and squeezed softly.

"Winter is coming. I worry about the cubs getting bored" Ianto sighed as a hand slid between the cleft of his butt cheeks, "Can we do something about that? Maybe a little cubby house in one corner so they can play house and get some winter toys to put in it? Like a store room with style?"

Jack considered this is he hunted for the lube.

"So, paints, other indoor stuff and they can either spread out across the place or keep it all in a wee house of their own?"

"I was considering one out in the garden for summer, sleep outs and stuff but a winter one would be a good idea too." Ianto sighed softly as a finger breached oh so sweetly.

"I love that. I'll talk to John, maybe a kitset one inside and we can take our time to build an outside one as well." Jack whispered, kissing and nuzzling Ianto's neck as another finger found a home.

Ianto was panting now, his legs wide apart and wanton as Jack replaced his fingers with his excited manhood, pushing in to the hilt.

"Ahhhhhh, my lovely captain" Ianto sighed, his eyes rolling back in his head a Jack began to move.

Gentle, almost like he may break him, Jack smoothly slid in and out, while kissing and murmuring sweet nothings, the flesh beneath his hands wonderfully soft.

This was the Ianto he had loved.

The night before he died in his arms in Thames House, the plump butt cheeks and soft body made so by happiness had comforted Jack.

Gone were the hard sharp bones of stress and grief Ianto had sported in the early days at Torchwood.

Jack remembered that night, still buzzing from the resurrection, Ianto's needy cries as he begged a reconnection. Gods, Ianto had saved him … and Gwen and Rhys without any thought to himself. Gods, he had been spectacular.

Even procuring his favorite clothes amid the chaos.

His lovely man, his pretty prince, his love.

Jack started to moan as the heat became an inferno and Ianto's grunts became soft cries.

They both came with barks and moaned, grabbing at each other as though something might tear them apart.

As they lay in the afterglow Jack's mind drifted back to Ianto's request.

He started to formulate a plan for a play house, an indoor play area that would please Ianot as well as their babies.

The next day he spoke to the others and began working on the idea Ianto had planted in his head.

By the time he was ready to show them, it was a masterpiece.

Ianto stood with his mouth open as he stared at the construction.

The bottom half was a cubby house, big enough for supplies to go in as well, and the top of it had turrets and railings like a castle.

"Mattresses can go up there so they can sleep in there if they want." Jack said happily.

"Oh wow" Ianto whispered as the kids saw and started to scream.

Micha ran into the cuddy house while Sean climbed the spiral staircase as the side and stood in the rampart, gleefully blowing kisses to her 'subjects'.

"It just needs finishing painting and the mattresses. Maybe a table and chairs for the house," Jack said as John waved happily to his girl.

"Brilliant Cariad" Ianto gushed, "So wonderful. What a provider!"

Jack thought he might burst with pride when he heard those words.

Ianto called him his provider.

He walked on air all afternoon.


	50. provisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/qzzxev4z3/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

The next day Jack and John took Ianto town, having him squeezed between them in the front seat of the truck seemed comforting somehow and they all remembered that night on the Star Vessel huddled in the dark as a debris storm raged outside the hull.

Lifetimes ago.

Ianto's hands slid to a thigh either side, seeking and giving as always.

Both men reached for that hand, all holding on as they cruised to the stores.

Ianto was spoilt as much as the kids, anything he cooed over was placed in the matching trolleys as they argued over who would push when he had pulled one out of the rack. Ianto's declaration that he would need two the only way he could see to stop the tantrums brewing.

So sweet.

Ianto liked a handmade quilt, staring at it for a while as he considered.

"That's a wedding ring design" John said softly, pointing, "See how the rings all overlap?"

"Oh! I liked the appley reds and greens, with the white rings. I want it!"

New argument until Ianto found one with little teddies all over it and cooed loudly as he clapped theatrically.

Crisis averted as he wondered which his cubby might like, then grinned as he decided the teddy one should go in the cave.

The cave had been on his mind lately and Ianto pondered the little love nest that seemed to be growing.

As he considered his options he absently picked up a couple of tily lamps in a soft red and placed them in the nearest trolley, velvet cushions and a tasseled throw gong in as well.

Deep red of course.

He hummed as he hunted some more and found a pod player.

Now he was cooking and Jack caught on, adding a deep red rug.

Ianto grinned as he found a little pink flag that would look sooooo cute on the castle and John was cooing now.

They headed home with their purchases and Ianto slept snuggled against Jack.

When they got home Jack moved the cave stuff to the front porch, then he and Ianto took it all down to their cave and then decorated.

Ianto was so excited that he kept skipping, then stopping to wait for poor Jack who was panting as he insisted in carrying all the boxes himself.

They set up the cave and Ianto sat in the bed with a look of pleasure as his boudoir came to life with light, music and most importantly, a very naked Jack.

Ianto whined and threw himself back, displaying himself as Jack huffed softly.

"Look at you, you wanton teddy" Jack laughed as Ianto's hands rubbed over his own body while writhing and whimpering.

Jack lost control as he clambered up, wanting those hands on his skin and those teeth in his neck.

Ianto obliged.

Jack moaned and was flipped easily as Ianto's growl reverberated through the cave system, coming back as a deep chanting hum.

Jack thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, the surf forming the bass.

Ianto slid down on the eager dick, Jack's barks joining the music as they rocked and rolled.

Ianto threw his head back, gripping Jack's forearms as he leaned back and started deep barks of pleasure.

"Oh Gods, my love" Jack cried, bucking haphazardly as he felt himself overflow.

Ianto stilled, looking down with his mouth open, his teeth gleaming in the lamp light.

He held Jack down as his muscles milked him, Jack mesmerized by the beautiful creature that had him willingly in its grip.

"I love you so much" Jack growled through his clenched teeth.

Ianto's huff of pleasure was paired with pinching fingers that found Jack's nipples.

They lay in the afterglow, satiated and fulfilled.

Ianto drifted off and Jack listened to the deepening breath, then the snoring started.

Soft little expulsions that he found so endearing and Jack kissed him before joining him in the land of nod.

Ianto woke hungry and they headed home, hand in hand.

The kids loved the purchases for their house, seriously arranging things with little 'Taddy' frowns, Sean even getting the snort right.

Ianto laughed as he settled to watch his babies play.

When he went up to the bedroom to fetch a warmer jacket, he found a wee bootie under the bed. The blue ribbon peeking out.

It had been missed in the clean-up and Ianto sadly gathered it up, intending to throw it away but he hesitated as his fingers rolled the soft wool.

After a moment he placed it by the clock on his bedside table.

A reminder.

Of what could never happen again.


	51. we are all kinfolk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/j5wxzp54x/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Cherry blossoms.

Ianto decided he loved cherry blossoms as he danced about, swinging around the fruit trees as he hummed softly.

The soft pink blooms were not only cascading down the branches like a still scene from a movie, but the dropping petals were the stars of the show. These were ornamental breeds, like the plum that mixed in amongst them as a darker pink accent.

Such a late blooming bode well, signalling a soft late summer and a mild winter ahead. These hybrid blooms were a novelty and Ianto had been so excited by the second blooming so late in the summer, knocking on autumn's door.

That someone had thought to plant these in amongst the normal ones, ensuring this show just for Ianto, was not lost on Jack and he knew John had shown his heart once more for his Hendry.

Ianto could smell them see them and practically taste them as he held his face up to the light filtering through the moving boughs.

He felt so alive.

His white cotton pants and matching tunic were loose fitting and he looked more like Hendry than he had in a long time, his hair curling around his face and his tail now prominent as it bounced between his shoulder blades.

Jack was leaning against the great tree as he watched his beautiful boy play, smiling as the childlike laughter echoed.

Ianto fell to a knee and Jack straightened up, ready to comfort if needed but then relaxed again as Ianto continued the tumble to lie in the soft petal layered grass.

Ianto was making petal angels as he laughed, turning his head to look at Jack while waving.

Now Jack moved forward, kneeling by his love as he leaned in and kissed his teddy, enjoying the soft hum as Ianto reached for him.

The petals fell softly like pink snowflakes as Jack let Ianto roll on top and hugged him as Ianto settled to hum softly against his chest.

Jack soothingly rubbed Ianto's back as Ianto settled between his legs, snoozing in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

Jack must have nodded off too, waking to a shadow over his face as John leaned over them.

"Hey, wee man tuckered himself out?" John grinned as he knelt and reached out to gently stroke the tail laying on Ianto's back. "Getting long."

Jack didn't answer, instead he reached out and stroked John's cheek lovingly, then gently rolled his baby over onto his back.

A soft snuffle and frown as Ianto adjusted then the gentle snoring began.

"He is so sweet" John grinned goofily as he watched Ianto's serene face.

"Yeah" Jack grinned back for a moment, then gently lifted Ianto.

"Christ, don't put your back out" John snorted and Jack huffed softly.

"Don't fucking make me laugh, I don't want to drop him you son of a Drelltlof!" Jack giggled.

Finally Jack had a good hold of his sweetheart and he rose, slowly walking back to the house.

"Getting cold, I was just thinking about lighting the fire" John said as they walked, "Think he would like an open firelight meal?"

"Brilliant, an inside picnic in the lounge?" Jack grinned and John nodded happily.

Ianto was carried to the nest in the corner of the lounge that the kids napped in during the day and the kids both crooned as they settled with him.

Sean lovingly pulled a quilt over his Taddy, kissing and nuzzling as Ianto hummed in his sleep and Micha slid in the other side.

The adults worked to create the picnic on the floor, moving furniture and laying a quilt, then a soft blanket so they could all sit on the floor and eat.

Ianto started to stir as the food came out, his nose twitching and Sean giggled as he kissed it.

"My cub" Ianto sighed happily, pulling him into a hug.

"My Taddy" Sean whispered back, clinging to him.

"Hungry?" Tosh called out and Ianto's head shot out of the bedding with excitement, crawling for the blanket.

Soon they were all eating, Ianto making happy sounds as Jack cut his food for him.

"You OK, Ianto?" Owen asked as he noted Ianto's appetite.

"Did lots of dancing today" Ianto said as he reached for another pastry, "Lots of work, all that dancing but the petals were so pretty Owen. So … magical."

"Glad you had a good day buddy" Owen grinned.

"Wanna go back tomorrow, wondered if Rhia would come take some photos before they are all gone. Would be nice to have a few framed for the hallway." Ianto said, smiling as he accepted a refill of juice.

Rhia stopped eating, surprised to be included and smiled.

"I would love to brother" she said softly, "I've not done photography for a while, I don't …"

"I got you a camera the other day, sorry did I not say?" Ianto frowned, then shrugged, "Sorry. Silly Teddy. I got you one of those new ones with the computer connection thingies."

"Oh!" Rhia said with glee, "Oh thank you. What a wonderful idea."

"No problem, you deserve nice things sister" Ianto replied.

"We are all kinfolk here."


	52. forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/vv6pprpzb/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Rhia loved the camera and had always wanted a digital one like that but could never have hoped to afford such luxury.

Now she knelt on the picnic blanket as the late morning sun dappled the petal laden grass, looking through the lens as Ianto stood with his angelic face turned up and his arms out on delight.

The petals fell like confetti.

A celebration.

She found herself captivated as he breathed in life, looking down the lens at her with open joy.

"OK, brunch!" she called and Ianto giggled as he fell to his knees on the blanket and accepted a sandwich.

"This was a nice idea Rhia love" he crooned, opening the sandwich and cooing when he saw the chicken breast within.

"Do you see the kids?" she asked as she pulled out some juice packs.

"Kids, food" Ianto called and a child dropped for a nearby tree, followed by another.

They each snatched a sandwich and took of crowing madly.

"Don't hurt yourselves" Ianto called after then as they took off at speed, their laughter wafting on the wind as they disappeared into the trees.

"Mad, those wee beasts" Ianto sighed happily as he fell onto his back and Rhia was surprised when his head fell into her lap.

She leaned back against the tree and stroked his hair, marvelling at its softness.

"Are you OK?" Ianto asked her after a while, "I know it must still be hard to adjust, you never lost your memories, you had to change the most of all of us."

"Yeah" she sighed, "I did always love you though."

"Good. I didn't doubt that, even if you did" he said cryptically as he sucked a lollipop that had materialized from one of the many pockets of his coat.

"Are things with you and Johnty OK?"

"Still feeling our way there too" she sighed, "I still have a problem with letting him take the lead, I was his superior, his mate and then he was gone. Now it's like a massive re-boot."

"Yeah. I know he was hard on you about me, I know the thought of sharing him must be hard but there is nothing sexual between us, you must know that" Ianto assured her, "Teddykin breed for life, we are single mate creatures. Jack is my everything."

"I see that" she smiled as her hand finally stilled.

"It's strange, one of the things I feared when I was betrothed was the fact I would be alone. Yet here I am, surrounded by kinfolk."

"We are not Teddykin, do you still consider us so?"

"Yes, you are mine" Ianto sighed as his eyes fluttered closed and Rhia smiled.

"yes, I believe I am" she whispered, leaning over to kiss her little brother.

Ianto smiled and snuffled, letting the warmth of the sun comfort.

"Hey good looking" Jack called as he approached and Ianto's eyes sprung open. He clambered to his feet and launched himself at Jack with gleeful whimpers.

"Easy there" Jack laughed as he got a passionate kiss while Ianto rubbed decadently against him.

"Hello Jack" Rhia laughed as she watched; "The kids are over on the fields playing. I'm just going to go round them up."

Jack kissed Ianto and stroked his hair, "Things OK with you two?"

"Yeah, she was trying to apologize, I think" Ianto smiled, "I already forgave her so she didn't really need to. I know things have been hard for her and she didn't understand."

"You are my clever Teddy" Jack crooned, rubbing noses as Ianto sighed happily.

"So!" Jack started to pack up the blanket, "We have all afternoon. What would you like to do baby?"

"Really?" Ianto gasped, "No more painting?"

"Not today" Jack laughed, "I'm all yours. Did you like the picnic?"

"He liked most of it!" Rhia laughed as she returned, having taken some shots of the two of them embracing without their knowledge.

"It was very yummy" Ianto agreed with a grin.

"So! What do you want to do?" Jack asked again.

"A picnic!"

Jack roared with laughter, "You stinker, you just had a picnic."

"No Cariad" Ianto blushed as he leaned in close, "A 'cave' picnic my love."

"Ah!"

Jack's grin was brighter than the midday sun!


	53. Ianto loves picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/p57qjzvif/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto knew what he wanted food-wise, sending Jack to get their love nest ready.

Jack laughed softly as he skipped down the path, _love nest indeed_.

He soon had the place warm and cozy, soft light flickering off the walls and the radio tuned to an oldie station that was soothing as it played war-time music.

By the time Glen Miller came on, Jack was naked and wanton on the bedding, stroking as he waited excitedly for his beloved.

By the time Ianto got there ….

Yeah.

An enticing image of him beneath the barely there silk sheet. His arm thrown above his head and his head turned to one side as he slept, the tenting giving away his desire, even in rest.

Handsome, hypnotic, and powerful.

Jack seemed to fill the space with lust, making Ianto's hands shake as he unpacked the food for later and found what he really wanted.

He carefully pulled the silk away, glad to see cotton beneath and lay next to his Cariad, taking the honey bear and smearing it in his fingers and then with a soft giggle he lathered it to certain parts of his body.

He then started to lather a certain area in particular.

Low sultry, incoherent mews woke Jack and he turned to see a decadent show.

Ianto's hands were covered in honey as one tweaked his growing desire and the other wrapped around a thigh stretching a wanton hole.

Jack reached out, licking his lips as his hand wrapped around Ianto's and he was purring beneath his touch as his touch provoked a cry of passion.

Jack felt a charge of excitement as he struggled to his knees.

Warm and pliant, Ianto let Jack have his way, blown apart by heat with gravelly words uttered against his flesh as Jack told him to turn over and Ianto whimpered as brazen hands coaxed him to abandon his position and roll to his stomach, allowing Jack to start licking at his thighs.

Jack's velvety tongue drew him into the maelstrom as it slid over his fevered skin. Ianto groaned and with his head twisting frantically as he begged Jack to hurry up.

Jack kissed the back of his knees, his sexy, tight man buns and then drove his tongue into that slick heat as Ianto barked with delight.

Jack slid a pillow under Ianto and then slid home, sighing as he arranged Ianto's boneless limbs into a position that allowed deeper penetration.

Flexing muscles in his back and legs, Jack found a rhythm and soon the cave was full of moans and whimpers as Ianto started to buck to match his rhythm, and Jack cried out as he came, stabbing into Ianto as he begged for kisses.

Jack fell beside him and plundered his mouth, moaning deeply as they kissed, naked, sticky and completely spent.

Jack woke first, lifting a semi-conscious Ianto and carrying him to the water. They wadded in and then crouched, supporting Ianto in his lap as he washed them both down.

The sensation of the cool water on the hyper-sensitive skin had Ianto mewling as he writhed and Jack kissed him again.

Ianto hummed and rested against him as the early evening sun dappled the water and a sunset lit the sky.

"Gonna rain" Ianto sighed, "Can smell it"

"But the sunset …."

"See the angry colours?" Ianto whispered, "Pink sky at night, shepherd's delight"

"Ah, well rain on the roof while we cuddle with our baby is fine by me" Jack crooned and Ianto huffed, rising to stretch, his goods as face level and Jack kissed the semi-flaccid manhood he loved so much.

Ianto laughed softly, stroking Jacks hair and Jack rose to take another kiss.

"I love you" Jack whispered and Ianto sighed happily, nuzzling against Jack.

"Come on teddy bear" Jack crooned as he pulled a robe around Ianto's shoulders, "Les go home."

They folded up the picnic and headed back to the house, hand in hand.

Ianto loved picnics.

 


	54. reasurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/f3txsijn3/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

It rained that night and the three of them did cuddle in the warm nest, Ianto humming softly as his cub slept in his arms with Jack plastered against his back.

Next morning and they were woken by the birds, Ianto opening his eyes to find a fluff regarding him from the edge of the pillow with a little snuffle.

"Hey" Ianto crooned, getting a little whiskery kiss before it woke it's boy and Sean crooned as he stretched, then scooped the fluff up for kisses as he wandered to the bathroom.

"He's getting big" Ianto smiled as he nuzzled Jack's chest and Jack hummed.

"Need more clothes" Ianto muttered, rubbing Jack's belly, "Can I also get some paint? The gazebo you and John are building is looking so nice and I wanna paint it white."

"Owen is helping!" Jack huffed.

"Cariad, cursing, stomping about and dropping something on his foot then spending the rest of the day in the shade complaining is not helping" Ianto sighed.

Jack laughed softly as they got dressed and followed their son to the bathroom, then downstairs.

"I'm going to town" Ianto announced and John perked up, then looked over at his mate and relaxed again.

"Thought I would spend the day with my woman" he said and she turned with surprise, smiling back at him.

Rhia smiled as she preened quietly at the bench and Ianto grinned as well, pleased that they were reaffirming their family bond.

"I want to sort out our new rooms" Owen said and Tosh made a happy noise, "yes woman; I will put up the bloody drapes so you will sleep in there!"

"Mee-mee?" Ianto asked as Micha considered, then shook her head.

"You gonna play with fluff in your castle all day?" Ianto gasped and she giggled as she nodded, the playhouse her favorite plaything.

After the Fluff.

So it was decided and Ianto sat happily with his child as Jack drove into the town singing and laughing.

They hit the shops and soon found things they needed, wanted and just plain couldn't leave for the look on Owen's face.

The pink flamingo was a must … for sure!

Ianto was giggling as he and Sean struggled to get a full sized blow up cow in the tray of the truck when a voice called out and Sean turned to look at the child approaching.

Ianto climbed down and found himself face to face with an angry woman who was reaching for Sean as she berated him for running away from home.

Ianto pulled his child back and faced up to her, showing his teeth in a low snarl.

"Oi!" Jack yelled, "What is going on?"

"This is my cousin's child" the woman said, pointing at Sean, "He ran away and …"

"Sean was removed from an unsafe environment and paced into care" Jack said calmly, "We have since adopted him and he is our son now."

Ianto had taken the opportunity to scoop the child up and put him in the cab, telling him to lock the doors and only to unlock them for him and Daddy. Sean had nodded enthusiastically as he accepted a kiss, then closed the door and locked it.

"I'm sorry, there seems to be a misunderstanding." Ianto said as calmly as he could, "Sean is a lovely little boy with a brilliant heart, must be down to your nice bloodline, I see he has the same beautiful eyes as you. He is happy, loved and secure now. We hold no animosity over what happened, but he can never return to that place. He will never starve again."

She blinked and gasped.

"He was left for over a week at a time with no food or money, cold and afraid." Ianto sighed, "He still won't sleep in the dark and hoards food. He is a wonderful boy and will be a handsome, loving man one day. Please know the he will never want for anything."

The woman finally backed off and Jack led Ianto back to the truck knocking on the glass for the locks to disengage.

As they drove home Ianto kept checking the mirrors, nervous that they were being followed and Jack assured him repeatedly that everything was OK.

Once they got home Ianto told everyone what had happened and gushed at how wonderful his husband had been, pausing to scoop some whipped cream from a donut, then telling them all that her shoes were nasty!

Owen watched as Ianto frowned and looked over the food, then hooked a piece of chicken and dipped it in the whipped cream before popping it in his mouth and humming happily.

He sighed and shook his head, turning to see if Jack had noticed.

Of course not.

Owen looked back in time to see the mayonnaise get a chocolate biscuit dunked in it and he rose, quietly walking up to the bedroom and searching for a hidden stash.

"Owen?"

He looked up to find Ianto in the doorway rubbing his tummy.

"Hey, looking for any dishes" he said quickly.

"Just gonna have a nap, so tired today" Ianto yawned and headed for the bed, pausing to touch the little bootie, then swinging to look at Owen.

"You were looking for a baby stash!" he accused, "You think I'm' going crazy again!"

"No, no!" Owen said as he tried to hide his shame.

"It's OK, I know I'm not" Ianto sighed, "I know there will be no cubbie for me. I just … I wanted one so bad. It's OK Owen, I keep this here to remind me of that stupid mistake."

"I'm sorry" Owen deflated, "I really am. I know how much you wanted a baby with Jack."

"I did. I know it won't happen, I understand that now" Ianto flopped back on the bed and rubbed his stomach absently.

"You would be a wonderful Taddy for a baby" Owen assured him.

"Thanks Owen, when you and Tosh have one I will steal it every chance I get you know" Ianto sighed softly.

Owen pulled the door to, looking back as Ianto closed his eyes.

The bootie clasped in his fingers.


	55. Hunger Buster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/v9qqyj5rj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto woke hungry.

Like … mega hungry … like huge empty hole yawning across the entire planet hungry …and he stomped into the kitchen bemoaning the lack of smells.

No one was there, all upstairs helping Tosh and Owen do the final move into their new wing.

_Damn it all!_

He started pulling things out, muttering to himself as he mixed an egg concoction and checked the heat of the pan, then slammed a whole packet of bacon in the oven.

The leftover cake from yesterday winked and he decided he deserved a treat as no one else considered a poor teddy's belly these days.

Two pieces later he was feeling a bit more normal and the bacon was cooked enough to eat, a bit hot but still good.

He moved around with the radio playing happy tunes to soothe and by the time the smells had lured the kin in to the kitchen the table was groaning.

Fried chicken, roast vegetables, bacon, eggs, stuffed potatoes, boiled eggs, toast, fresh bread, sausages and even gravy.

Ianto turned with the hot muffins still steaming as he placed them down and glared at them as he sat in his lovely big chair.

"I was hungry" he wailed as they goggled and sat as well.

Sean bowed his little head and gave thanks, something that always amused John as much as it pleased Ianto.

Then they watched the plate filling marathon effort.

Everyone ate, watching with open amazement as Ianto ate plate after plate, humming with delight.

Jack rose and returned with a large bottle of maple syrup and Owen rolled his eyes as he hissed "bloody feeder" at him.

"What!" Jack protested, "He likes Maple Syrup!"

"Leave my Jax alone" Ianto growled around a mouthful of bacon, and then smacked his lips, "I need him later to work some of this off!"

Owen slapped his hands over his ears as John slapped the table and roared with mirth, Tosh and Rhia glancing at each other with humour evident in the room.

"Can we take some for a picnic Taddy?" Sean asked with glee, "Mee-mee wants to play in the castle."

"OK" Ianto smiled, "Each fill a plate …. This time! You know I hate food flying about the house, unless it's in my tum!"

The kids squealed with delight and heaped plates did, indeed fly through the house.

Ianto now felt calm and full, most of the food eaten and everyone docile.

"How is the move in going Dearests?" he asked as Jack poured a glass of milk for him and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Oooo, milk!"

"Milk!" Owen spluttered, "Yeah! Anyone know how a full-sized blow up cow got into the new bed?"

"Feet first?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and Owen sneered back as Tosh giggled.

"I liked the lipstick" she offered and Ianto grinned.

"Sean chose the colour"

"You … I… my god, you let a child get involved with your little game?" Owen gasped as Ianto took a mouthful of milk.

Ianto spluttered it out across the table cloth and turned to glare at Owen who realized a beat too late that he had stepped on the wrong nerve.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant to say, isn't he a bit young for games" Owen corrected.

"Really?"

Jack caught the syrupy sweet tone and winced as Owen pushed his chair back.

"Just dirty pool, he's so small and sneaky he can creep anywhere on your biding, you and I should agree no children to sneak." Owen tried and Ianto's narrowed eyed bored into him, then Ianto nodded.

"If I thought for one minute that you were questioning my parenting skills I would take your little …"

"He wasn't darling" John decided to butt in, "He's just jealous that the children would play for you and not him."

Ianto considered this as Owen shot John a 'thank you' look.

"Fine. Children are off limits."

Everyone relaxed.

"Cariad?" Ianto asked in a baby voice, "I need some cream whipped and my arms are tired."

The pout was epic and Jack got the hand beater out, whipping like a mad man as cream splattered and Ianto sighed happily.

"Should have reminded him to remove his shirt" he sighed, "Give me something for later."

Owen fell off his chair as he howled and John laughed.

The chocolate sponge cake was removed from the oven and slathered with raspberry preserve and whipped cream as Ianto hummed.

Owen left the room in disgust as Ianto cut a large square and started to eat, Jack wiping his chin.

John cut a piece and presented it to his own love, her face a picture of surprise and delight as he fed her.

He was learning.


	56. Don't poke the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/tsack37cf/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was hungry again, having lured Jack for afternoon delight in the nest and he now rubbed his tummy as it grumbled in protest.

Jack was licking it at the time, so there was no mistaking the complainant.

"Oh baby" Jack crooned, reaching for a surprise he had hidden earlier and Ianto gasped as cheery chocolates appeared.

"Oh Jack!"

Jack fed him one and watched his eyes roll as he licked at Jack's fingers.

"My beautiful mate" Jack sighed.

"Owen will go spare, you know he's angling to weigh me again" Ianto panted as he rubbed himself decadently and opened his mouth for another chocolate.

Jack popped one in and snorted, "We will soon work it off baby, and I do love this wee pot you have, gods it feels good to rub against you."

Ianto giggled and was about to reach for Jack when he stalled and frowned.

"Did you hear car doors Cariad?"

Jack paused and listened, "No baby."

Ianto's frown deepened, "I do"

They dressed quickly and shot downstairs as everyone looked up with surprise.

"Is that chocolate on your face!" Owen growled, then stopped when Ianto snarled silently.

"I heard that one" Jack sighed, "Car doors, at least five people …."

"Let's check!" Tosh brought up the camera feeds from the orchard and in the afternoon mist they could see figures moving slowly.

"Gun" John said calmly pointing as a rifle moved past a camera.

"Eight so far, so at least ten probably more" Ianto barked, "Where are the cubs?"

"On it!" Tosh declared, running for the cubby house and the children as the men walked calmly around the house to meet those approaching.

Rhia headed around the other side of the house, her training honed as she listened to the leaves whispering.

More vehicles, evident by two more doors slamming and Rhia raised her gun, taking careful aim on a fat one who seemed to be talking.

"Nice day for it" Jack said calmly as he stepped into view.

The shotgun blast was loud and Rhia jumped, then squeezed.

The man who had fired fell and thrummed his feet as he died. Not a clean shot but she wasn't aiming for a quick death anyway. John took out the next one and the orchard came alive with gunfire, screaming and chaos.

Then came the roar that shook fruit from the trees, as Ianto attacked.

He swung his arms and his paws were the size of dinner plates, slashing trees, heads and limbs.

A man raised a shotgun and John cried out as it found Ianto as its mark. John stabbed him in the shoulder and went down, felled by a baseball bat.

A baseball bat that Ianto caught on the next swing and crushed in his fist like a soda can while snarling with rage.

He'd been eating chocolate god damn it, this was so not cool. Not during afternoon delight, it wasn't.

He looked down at his beloved Hart and Captain, both laying still and silent. His pent up aggression boiled over as he reached for the fat man's throat, roaring in his face with such force that the man's toupee flew off.

Ianto blinked and looked at the bald, fat man and started to laugh as he turned to the others and held him up like a rag doll.

"Put him down baby" Jack said as he stood and those still standing from the posse stepped back with renewed horror.

"Ianto, hon. Put him down."

Ianto dropped him and he folded gracefully for such a fat man.

"My babies are my world" Ianto roared, "Touch them and I will rip your arm off and bloody well beat you with it! Then I will come to your house and eat your fucking children's hearts!"

"LEAVE! GO NOW AND NEVER RETURN!" Ianto was shaking, his snarl so deep it was like an engine roar and his fangs flashed.

"Agreed" a thinner man helped the fat one to his feet and others gathered their fallen family members and prepared to leave.

"Next time I will kill you all and use your skulls for chamber pots" Ianto said calmly as he checked John over, helping him to his feet. "I know your smell now, I can find you anywhere."

"Easy baby" Jack said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Sorry. I kinda lost it" Ianto whispered.

"My hero" Jack swooned, fluttering his eye lashes and Ianto laughed softly, shrinking to his normal size.

"Christ" Owen laughed shakily, "You are one mean mother!"

"When it comes to my babies, yes" Ianto replied, then took off for the cave. It was the approved evacuation site, he knew Tosh would have the children hidden in the love nest and his need to touch, hug and nurture was like a physical pain.

He entered the cave at speed and found his babies curled in the furs, eyes wide with fear.

"Taddy?"

"Some of your ex-family came to argue for you. Me and Daddy let them know you aren't going anywhere" Ianto assured him as he climbed into the bed and hugged his babies tight.

"Over my dead body!" Jack said, then snorted.

It literally had been.


	57. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/jdiezrv8v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was standing in front of the mirror.

He was naked, apart from low riding silk bowers as he stood letting Jack run his hands over him.

His hands were still shaking as he knelt and lightly stroked Ianto's legs and Ianto reached out to run his fingers through Jack's hair in order to soothe him.

That had been scary.

Way too scary and Jack wanted to reassure himself that Ianto hadn't been harmed.

Those gunshots had been close, too damn close to his Heart's Keeper.

Finally, he rose and slid behind him, letting his hands slide to the front and Ianto sighed softly as those fingers tickled his belly button.

Ianto smiled at the reflection of the man peeking over his shoulder and he canted his head as he watched Jack's eyes roaming.

"What do you see?" Ianto whispered, hoping Jack would say he wasn't getting too fat again.

Jack grinned dopily and nuzzled his neck as he made his knees go weak with five little words, "The rest of my life."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto swallowed.

"If you two are finished grab-assing, I want to check for myself" Owen snapped from the doorway and Ianto turned to let Owen approach.

Jack's soft growl was unexpected and Ianto crooned as he leaned back for a kiss.

"Sorry … I think it's just the adrenaline" Jack said to Owen, "I just don't want to let him go."

"Well, how about you try, just for a sec?" Owen asked, "Fix the nest and you can cuddle once I'm done molesting him."

Jack snorted as he moved away, picking up a fur and flicking it onto the bedding.

Owen was kneeling at Ianto's feet, looking at the PDA silently as Ianto turned his head and blew a kiss to his mate.

"Can I have something to eat?" Ianto asked, looking down at Owen, "I'm hungry again."

"Huh?"

"Owen?" Jack frowned, "Ianto knows he's put on a wee bit but we are not going to deny him …."

"No!" Owen stood, "No, no, no …I didn't… shit."

"What is wrong with you" Ianto frowned.

"Sorry." Owen sighed.

"Oh no, it's happening again isn't it" Ianto drooped as he turned to Jack for comfort, "I'm going fat and stupid again!"

"Hey, no!" Jack soothed.

"I kept this so I wouldn't forget what I did" Ianto sobbed, plucking the little bootie from under his pillow, "Oh no, I didn't want to get baby crazy."

"No, it's not another fake baby" Owen grinned, turning the PDA so Ianto could see the screen.

"No!"

Ianto snatched the PDA and brought it closer to his face, as if he had gone blind all of a sudden and Jack took a step closer to Ianto.

"Baby?"

"Yeah" Ianto grinned, clasping the PDA to his chest with glee as he jiggled.

"Wow!" Owen sighed, "I gotta go read that book again, Christ."

Owen went to leave and turned to reach for the PDA only to get a show of teeth.

"I'll .. er … get it later" Owen grinned, happy to let Ianto have it for a while.

"What is going on?" Jack asked with open confusion, Ianto turning with tears streaming down his face as he offered the PDA.

Jack took it and looked at the screen, his breath leaving his body in a whoosh as he saw the image winking back.

More like … blinking. Or …

Beating.

A little heartbeat.

A tiny little life.

Jack sat n the bed and looked at his child as Ianto turned back to the mirror and hummed happily as his fingers patted softly at the belly, his little mound.

His baby.

Jack dropped the PDA onto the bed and strode to Ianto, scooping him into a hug as he crowed, lifting him up and swinging him around, then placing him down and falling to his knees, kissing at the small mound and the newly redefined "Outtie" belly button.

"I'm in cub!" Ianto whispered with wonder.

"Yeah!" Jack gushed, "We are!"


	58. creating monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/vfy2bvib3/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

The house was in an uproar and Ianto loved every minute of it.

He only had to step into a room and pillows and rugs appeared, followed soon after by offers of food.

It was glorious.

Then Tosh and Rhia said they wanted to take him to town for a 'Girl's Day Out' and for a moment he felt like objecting to the feminizing of his role in the family then he realized that deep down, he likes that too.

So they all scrambled into the SUV while Jack begged them to be safe and took off before he tried to get in as well.

They went to a lovely Café and have the loveliest fresh éclairs with the chocolate still sticky on top then a baby store where they all cooed and gasped at the array of things on display.

Ianto found a tiny pair of booties and stood with them in his hands, wondering if this was really happening or if he would wake up tomorrow with his baby still gone.

Rhia looked up in time to see him clutch the booties and she rushed over to comfort him, followed quickly by Tosh.

It took no time at all to load the back of the SUV, and then Ianto saw the second hand store and rushed in as the two girls groaned.

They had created a monster.

Ianto checked every box and under every table and then planted his face against the glass as he looked at everything in the counter's glass cabinets.

"What are you looking for darling?" Rhia asked softly and Ianto stopped, pointing excitedly behind the man waiting.

The man extracted the box of records from behind the counter and Ianto started flipping through, stalling out again as he held one with triumph.

The old phonograph player was put on the back seat along with some other things and Ianto sat beside it humming happily with a handful of records all the way home.

Jack was astounded and made a big show of clearing a table and placing it in their room, then hooking up the old player.

Ianto placed a record in it and jiggled excitedly as Jack grinned back and cranked the handle.

Moonlight Serenade came out loud and clear, if a little scratchy.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto sighed as Jack stepped over and took him in his arms, kissing him tenderly as they danced.

"I got lots, baby can hear all the lovely sounds of love" Ianto gushed, then was silenced with another kiss.

Jack led him to the bed and they lay cuddling in the warmth of the pretty furs as Jack whispered his undying love to Ianto's belly.

Owen meanwhile, had been reading the book the Doctor had left and was increasingly wanting to examine Ianto again.

He tiptoed in and ran a scan as the two men lay snoozing and as he straightened up he noticed he had an observer.

Owen turned the PDA so Ianto could see and they both watched the little heartbeat for a while, then Owen quietly pointed out the changes happening to his body.

Ianto drank it in, glad Owen knew what was happening and when Owen said he would have food cravings he couldn't resist humming happily as the free pass to any food he wanted was handed out and Owen groaned as he saw the gleam in Ianto's eye.

"Sensible eating!" Owen scolded and Jack stirred, cuddling against Ianto with a soft hum.

"But cravings are cravings and I might need chocolate covered Twinkies!" Ianto whimpered.

Jack grunted and rolled out of the next, reaching for his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked as Jack scrambled to his feet and stretched.

"Baby needs chocolate something's" Jack mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

Ianto looked at Owen with triumph and Owen sighed.

Yep.

Created a monster.


	59. Rule Number One:= Never forget Teddykin ears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hf0bewzu7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto was having a grizzly day.

No, that is not a bear pun people; he was having a day of whining, grizzling and generally acting like he was somehow slighted.

Nothing pleased him and his tantrums were starting to grate.

"I wanted it in the red cup!" Ianto wailed as the juice Tosh had lovingly squeezed was rejected.

"Ianto, hon, come on. The red cup was broken when you threw it earlier coz the milk was too warm" Jack wheedled as Owen ground his teeth.

"I don't care!" Ianto threw himself back, "I want my cup!"

"Shit" Jack rushed past Owen and hunted for John, finding him in the glasshouse, "John, can you shoot into town and look for another red mug for Hendr …. Shit. Ianto?"

"He still carrying on?" John gaped.

"Not his fault, the hormones are driving him mad, you know he doesn't mean it and will apologize once he's back in his right mind" Jack sighed.

"fuck!" John rose and went to wash his hands muttering about the spoilt teddy.

"JACK"

"Shit" Jack spun and raced back upstairs as Owen waited patiently in the hallway.

"You called?" Jack asked anxiously, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. This one needs a good bloody spanking or something, his hormone levels are not coming back high enough for the display he's putting on!" Owen hissed forgetting the number one rule of the house.

"Gods, I know. He's driving me insane" Jack whispered back, also forgetting. "I hope he sleeps for the day and gives me a break. If I have to rub his feet one more time I'll spontaneously combust!"

"Well, he's just being a bloody drama queen" Owen snorted.

Ianto shifted in the nest and frowned.

Ianto had heard everything Owen said and he pulled the covers over his head as he started to cry.

The coughing from Micha had kept him awake all night the night before worrying and Rhia had angrily reminded him that this was HER child when he had tried taking her with him for the night so he hadn't slept since out of concern.

He had watched her all day and then once again lain awake listening to the coughing as the cough medicine he had been giving her during the day was ignored again.

Big tears rolled down his face and he rubbed his cheeks against the small scrap of red silk, closing his eyes as he remembered his state rooms and the days of splendor.

Hendrix had stood in robes of finery, ate like the king he would never be and had wanted for nothing. He was bowed to, pandered to and adored.

Now he looked at himself as Ianto.

Fat, lazy and demanding, no more silk and no more bowing.

Even considered to stupid to care for a cub.

He rubbed his growing tum and wondered if he would be allowed to care for this one either, or would he be relegated a cuddle now and then while under supervision.

Ianto sniffled as he felt lower than a Snerdal Snake.

He slid the hunk of silk over his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping to wake feeling less horrible.

Jack decided to let him sleep, going with Owen to read the book in the hopes of finding a tip for amusing a grumpy bear.

Ianto woke to a silent house and he rolled from the bed with a soft groan, walking to the window and looking out over the rose garden.

Down below there was a picnic and he felt a moment of pleasure as he turned to reach for his robe, then he froze and turned back as he counted the plates.

His hands dropped to his sides and he watched his kin enjoy the food without him, no spot set aside for their Teddy to sit if he chose to join them.

He had been forgotten.

Jack was laughing with catching grapes flicked at him by John and in a moment of hilarity, Jack caught one with his top lip, prompting John to lean over and kiss him.

Taking it back.

What else ad he taken back?

Ianto felt his stomach drop to his feet as the two ex-livers smiled at one another and the rest of the kin seemed to blur until all Hendry saw were his guards showing their solidarity as they laughed and clasped hands.

With a snarl he swung to the bedding and started to pull some of the furs from it. His favourite blanket and his hunk of silk made the pile. The little bootie from beside the bed and finally the large box of chocolates Jack thought he hadn't noticed hidden under the mattress were also added.

He stormed up to the attic and the long since forgotten hidden safe room. Once inside he slammed it shut and added his things to the old nest still sitting mustilly in the corner of the room.

Fuck the lost of them!

Hendry settled again and started to cry softly as his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a Welsh voice stirred to soothe and rationalize what had been seen but he didn't really care.

He knew deep down that he was being silly.

He knew deep down that he was Ianto Jones now, not a slighted Prince.

But he really didn't care anymore.

His doctor belittled him.

His mate didn't defend him. He had agreed with the hurtful accusations.

Now his favourite thing in the whole world, a picnic, and he wasn't even considered.

Then the love flowing between the two ex-partners cleaved his heart.

Ianto howled.


	60. Oh no .. rule number one forgotten ...again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/4df38fsdr/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They all sat for the evening meal and Jack turned to cut Ianto's meat for him.

The chair sat empty.

Jack blinked and turned to John, who was still talking to Owen.

"Owen? Did you wake Ianto for dinner?" Jack asked, having asked him to while finishing his spaghetti sauce.

"Shit" Owen rose and Jack followed, knowing Ianto never passed on the chance of spaghetti and would probably be in a terrible mood when he found out he slept through the picnic as well.

The empty nest confused them, and then Jack saw the spot where the little bootie had sat.

He tore through the house calling out to Ianto, checking the bathrooms, living room and even cubby house.

No Ianto.

John headed to the cave to check as the kids and women scoured the orchard.

Jack could feel it … he was near.

But felt so … distant.

Ianto was asleep in the nest, snoring softly as he smeared the chocolate on his face with a rubbing hand.

The chocolate box now empty was sliding near the edge of the nest and as he shifted in his sleep it toppled off, landing with a loud thud.

Ianto sat up with a yelp of surprise and Jack stopped stalking about downstairs.

"Ianto?"

Ianto groaned as he rubbed his face and checked over the edge of the bedding, seeing the box was empty.

"Damn" he muttered as he rose and pulled a quilt around his shoulders and schlepped down the stairs to get something to eat.

He closed the wall again, determined to keep his little den to himself.

Everyone was huddled around the table and they sprang to their feet as he stomped in, the quilt dragging on the floor as he did a fair impression of a colourful Darth Vader.

He glared at them while he snatched a bowl of spaghetti and sniffed at it, and then shoved it into the microwave with a loud crash.

He eyeballed them all as the only noise in the kitchen was the humming of the microwave.

Jack took a step towards him and Ianto's lips peeled back in a silent snarl.

The microwave tinged and Ianto removed the hot bowl and slid back out of the room.

"See?" Owen said with a smug air.

"Owen!" John warned but, as Ianto hesitated in the hallway Owen spoke again.

"He's just doing it all for effect." Owen snorted, "What is he going to be like once the baby get's here. What are you going to do if he is jealous of the little shit?"

Ianto placed the bowl on the table in the hallway and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"That's my child you are talking about" Jack growled.

"Yeah! Your child!" Owen huffed.

Ianto sighed as he heard what he had feared.

They were going to take his cub away from him.

He didn't think further than that.

He thought only of his baby and the unfounded belief that he was only kept for the purpose of procreation.

Ianto went to his hidey hole and plucked the hunk of red silk from the bedding and hunted until he found the bootie as well.

Then he snuck back through the house pausing as he heard his name again.

"Maybe we should sedate him or tie him to the bloody bed!" Owen snarked.

"Stop it!" John sighed, "I don't want to hear this shit."

"Jack, come on. You know he's going to get worse if you don't start controlling him" Owen wasn't going to let it go.

"Jack!" John snapped.

"Why can't you all just shut up!" Jack groaned and the thud of his head hitting the table could be heard, "I'm just so sick and tired of the whole fucking mess."

Ianto felt his world shift on its axis.

Then he fled.


	61. Assurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/42bvk9x0v/) [](https://postimage.org/)

They searched everywhere, growing more frantic by the minute until Jack felt like he might explode.

The children were combing the orchard as the rain settled in and Jack knew Ianto wasn't out there in it. He world never endanger the cub with a chill.

He went back over where they had checked in his mind and sighed as he remembered the cave.

He could see the light inside and felt a stab if relief as he started in

The roar from the large creature that attacked him was totally unexpected and Jack find himself staring at the ceiling of the cave system as he was dragged out by a foot and dumped in the tide pools.

The moon was just a fingernail and Jack struggled to see the huge creature lumbering back into the cave.

A bear.

"Ianto" he croaked and then let his hand drop as he expired.

He came to with a gasp and sat up, looking around as he recalled that his mate had just killed him.

He could hear sniffling and huffing so he decided to wait.

However long he had to.

John found him there, sitting forlornly with the collar of his coat turned up.

"You're soaked" John sighed but Jack refused to leave.

"He might need me" Jack whimpered, again checking for the soft light.

John crept into the cave, calling out softly for Hendry and was rewarded with a low growl.

Jack had warned him but still, it had been a long time since he had seen a fully transformed Teddykin and Ianto was powerful.

"Hey baby, what's the deal?" John crooned.

"My baby" came the snarled response.

"Yeah, your baby" John agreed with a frown of confusion.

"They are going to take it away, I am going to be abandoned" Ianto sobbed, the massive paws were as large as John's head yet they stroked the stomach with infinite care.

"Oh baby. You heard Owen in twat mode?" John asked as he shuffled closer, "We all told him to shut up. He's in bed sulking with the covers pulled up, won't even help look for you. Tosh says no nookie for him for quite a while."

Soft eyes blinked as they regarded John and the paws continued to stroke.

"Ianto. Hendry. It doesn't matter who you are, you are special and beautiful and so pregnant" John crooned, able to reach him now and he carefully stroked the belly as well, "Sweet lovely mama bear."

"So … I will get to keep it?" Ianto asked with a soft sniff.

"Yes. Everyone knows a mama bear and baby bear go together" John assured him, "Owen was being an arse and you missed the part where Jack gave it back to him. He said you were as much a part of him as the baby was and he would die without you. A thousand times, he would die."

Ianto seemed to shrink and John watched him transform back to human state, and he saw the naked man in all his glory.

"Oh my goddess, you are so beautiful" John whispered, "Were you not his I would fuck you right now on this dirt floor."

"Stop it!" Ianto blushed as he struggled into a robe but John saw a little smile.

"Do you forgive him?"

"Maybe, but … I'm not telling him that!" Ianto huffed, "Bloody hurt me!"

"Fair enough" John sighed, "I'll go get you some yum yums, yeah?"

Ianto nodded as he settled in the bedding and John walked out to commiserate with the desolate man waiting outside.

"But he's OK?" Jack asked again, "As long as he is OK."

"Yeah, but he says it will be a while before he forgives you" John warned.

"I can wait" Jack settled back against the rock face, "All the time in the worlds."

Jon sighed as he wondered if he could bash their hard heads together.

Both so stubborn.

Both pining for each other.

John went to fetch a bribe as the heaven really opened up and the first bolt of lightning creased the sky.

In the cave a scared wee teddy cried out and hugged his scrap of silk.

Alone.


	62. Sorries all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/hjnjb49db/) [](https://postimage.org/)

The next morning Ianto crept to the entrance to relieve himself in the surf and turning to go back in, he found his beloved laying in the snow, partially covered.

He knew before he even touched him that he was dead, frozen to death in the night.

"Oh Cariad" he sighed, hooking him under his arms and dragging him into the cave and the warm bedding he had just vacated.

Jack hated waking up in the cold.

Removing Jack's clothes so he was just in his vest and boxers, Ianto climbed in with him, humming softly as he held him, stroking his hair.

Jack stirred and moaned, burying his face in his chest as he woke.

"Cariad" Ianto said softly, "I am still so very angry with you."

"I'm sorry" Jack sighed, hugging him tight, "Please, I am so sorry darling."

"My baby is mine!" Ianto felt it necessary to make a point, "You take my baby and I will rip your arms off, OK?"

"OK baby" Jack agreed, rubbing Ianto's' back, "Please forgive me."

"I'll forgive you this time, but I won't forget it!" Ianto returned and Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry" Jack repeated again as Ianto started to cry softly. "This has been so horrible hasn't it?"

"It was all stormy and nobody was here to protect me and then it snowed and it got so quiet that I was scared!" Ianto sobbed, "Why do you hurt me."

"Oh baby" Jack sighed, cursing himself and the entire household for Ianto's pain.

"Let's stay here" Jack whispered, kissing any piece of flesh he could find and he inadvertently brushed against the belly button causing Ianto to cry out lustily.

"Really?" Jack grinned.

Ianto's whimper was the only invitation he needed.

Jack ripped his undershirt from his body and flung it away, needing to be naked when he sank deep inside his lovely Ted.

He didn't want any barriers between them.

He kicked off his boxer shorts and his cock sprang free—harder than it had ever been before.

Heat roared through his veins as Ianto watched him reach out to trace a fingertip over the belly button again. With one light touch, he threatened his control like nothing ever had before.

"You ready for my cock?" Jack asked against Ianto's mouth, swivelling his hips so he ground against him.

Ianto's dick was throbbing, his balls pulled up tight—he was so close to exploding and Jack hadn't even made it inside him yet.

"Yes, please," he begged, his nails biting into Jack's ass as he tried to get closer.

"I want to taste you," Jack breathed, looking up at him and letting him see all the desire shining from his eyes.

Ianto tried to break from the hold, but Jack shook his head. Pushing his hand away from Ianto's body, Ianto moaned as his fingers brushed against Ianto's helmet.

"Not yet." His cock still bobbed free and jutted toward Ianto, the head already glistening with moisture. Wrapping his hand around Ianto's thick length, Jack stroked him slowly from root to tip before sinking to one side and plastering their bodies together.

Jack gave him a few more slow tugs before moving harder and faster until Jack heard his growl.

"Jack." His raspy tone sent shivers straight to Jack's dick and it wept with need.

"Don't worry, baby. You're going to get it," Jack promised.

"Give it to me now," Ianto growled.

Jack held his cock in one hand, sliding it through Ianto's crease to his hungry hole before pressing himself slowly inside. Tight heat wrapped around him as his head dropped onto Ianto's shoulder.

"You feel so good." Ianto whined as his hips jerked and Jack slid in another inch. Jack pulled back and rolled his thumb over Ianto's slit, causing him to clench tighter.

"Fuck," Jack hissed, hammering his hips against Ianto's inner thighs as Ianto's hole began to pulse with his orgasm.

"Mark me!" Ianto cried out, rolling his hips up to meet Jack.

Jack leaned forward and nuzzled Ianto's neck, then calmly bit into the flesh where the shoulder meets the neck and Ianto cried out as his nails bit into Jack's flesh

His taste filled Jack's senses and his breath seized in his chest.

"Yes," Ianto sighed, his hole clenching even tighter.

Jack felt his balls draw tight against his body and he growled as their bodies, slick with sweat and breathing heavy, he pounded into him, over and over again. The orgasm hit Ianto and he cried out again before his head lifted and his mouth locked down on Jack's forearm.

Feeling his teeth sink into Jack's skin triggered his release—one he felt all the way to his toes. With Ianto's hole squeezing Jack's cock and Jack's come spurting inside, Jack slowed his strokes and claimed Ianto mouth in another deep kiss until drained.

All they could hear was their heart beat, in time to the surf outside.

Resting.

Safe.


	63. daisies for a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/kla8e8qjz/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto had forgiven them … of course he did.

Now he was enjoying their apology.

"I want to be downstairs Cariad" Ianto whimpered and Jack gathered him and the bedding around him, carrying him with soft crooning down stairs while John ran ahead to move the nest onto the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Look at him" Rhia sighed, "Like a bloody dog trying to please its master by fetching a bloody stick."

"Come on, you know he's enjoying the chance to fuss without Jack trying to bite his hands off" Tosh giggled and Rhia snorted as well.

Jack deposited the young sweetling in the nest and fluffed over the bedding as John rampaged into the kitchen, sliding across the slick floor in his socks.

"Why is he not walking?" Rhia asked in what she hoped was an interested voice.

"He's tired today, apparently they ….er … didn't get a lot of sleep. Hormones ya know!" John panted as he slapped sandwiches together.

He then rushed back to the other room, then cursed half way to the nest and ran back to the kitchen muttering as he cut the sandwich into little triangles.

"That's sweet John" Tosh said as she tried not to look at the silently convulsing Rhia.

"Bite sized, so Jack can feed him" John shot over his shoulder as he ran back, one little triangle flying off the plate.

"ODD NUMBER!" Ianto screamed and John ran back into the kitchen almost in tears.

Rhia calmly reached out and took a tiny sandwich and placed it in her mouth.

She chewed thoughtfully.

He gaped, then looked down at the plate, realizing she had actually been helping and he leaned in for a quick kiss then galloped back to the bed.

Ianto cooed and opened his mouth as Jack eagerly placed a piece in and John relaxed.

Then he ran back into the kitchen and both women leaned forward to watch him choose a glass.

He still hadn't replaced the broken one and it was a thin line between acceptable and airborne.

Finally he chose one with little honey bees painted on it and poured some milk, then carefully carried it through.

The women craned their heads to watch it being presented and everyone let out a breath they were unaware they were holding as Ianto accepted it.

The children came running in with a flower clutched in each hand and they ran to the nest, falling on the edge and presenting their daisies to Ianto who gave a squeal of delight and thrust the glass at Jack as he pulled the children in for kisses.

Jack covered them all and carried the dishes through as John sang softly, then he returned to join John, their vices harmonizing as they sang a lullaby.

"How long do you think he'll keep this up" Rhia whispered softly to Tosh as they watched.

"How long is our penance? How long is a piece of string" Tosh hissed back, rising to clean up the bench.

Rhia sighed as she nodded and walked through to watch her mate as he now fussed over Jack who had nodded off on the side of the bedding.

John turned to face her openly happy as he reached for her and kissed her softly.

"When you give me another, I shall pamper you like this" he whispered and the shock of the sentence was a revelation.

It had never occurred to her that they might breed.

She had lived so long as mother to Micha and now, her mate was there talking of another.

A life.

A new life.

Rhia finally got it and John watched the light coming into her eyes as she finally let go of the Agency and all the shit that had happened.

"I would like that" she whispered, "A playmate for the little cub."

"We can start working on it tonight if ya like my Queen … even some practice now?" he purred and she giggled as she ran for the bedroom, confident that Tosh would be fine with the children.

John followed with a giggle of his own and Ianto opened an eye to watch him disappearing up the stairs, then snuggled back in.

Good idea.

Cubbie would need a brother or sister the same age.

She needed to open her heart again.


	64. yummy tummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/ptrxq9lrj/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto felt bloated and …sort of lumpy, climbing from the nest and trudging back upstairs.

"Hon? You OK?"

"Fell gluggy!" Ianto called back, "Wanna sleep alone."

"Alone! Like really alone?" Jack called out, "Or with me alone?"

Ianto heard the hope in the question and smiled softly as he answered his sweet mate, "With you."

Jack huffed as he struggled out from under John who was snoring on top of him and kissed him softly, winking at Rhia who was sitting with Tosh shelling peas.

"With me. He wants me" he said smugly before racing after him.

"Talk about in love" Tosh said softly and Rhia giggled.

Ianto was getting in when Jack arrived and the Teddykin had removed his clothing, too hot and sticky from the huddle and Jack watched these lovely arse cheeks flash as Ianto crawled in, his belly now large enough to sag.

"What are you looking at" Ianto asked as he flopped back with his legs splayed, his knees bent.

Jack looked at the spackled hair running down to the nest that not only held lovely balls but that wonderfully well made dick that was semi flaccid against Ianto's thigh.

"MY everything" Jack whispered.

"Stop it" Ianto blushed prettily, his eyes shining with delight as Jack slowly undressed, making a striptease of it.

A shoulder peeked out, honey skin making Ianto's mouth water as the fabric slid down and across the back of his mate, encouraging the other shoulder loose.

Jack looked over said shoulder with a pout as the shirt pooled at his waist, still attached to his wrists and he tightened it, accentuating that lovely arse wriggling beneath the line of white.

"Cariad" Ianto laughed "You look delicious."

"Hungry?" Jack instantly turned to face him and let the shirt fall, racing for the bedding and kicking off his pants as he went, striptease forgotten.

The chocolate box was one Ianto hadn't discovered and he cooed with delight as he listened to the crackle of the cellophane.

"Oh my beautiful man" Ianto whined, "For me?"

"Everything is for you my sweetest, loveliest dream come true" Jack spoke in a baby voice as he plucked a chocolate up and held it between thumb and finger. "Almond covered one."

Ianto opened his mouth and Jack carefully placed the chocolate in, watching Ianto's eyes slide shut to chew.

"This one is a flakey one" Jack muttered as he lifted it and a few slithers fell onto that luscious belly.

Jack immediately leaned over to lick the crumbs up, making Ianto cry out with a lusty howl as Jack's tongue slid around the belly button that stood out.

Jack looked up with surprise as Ianto panted and writhed.

"Oh please Cariad, again, again, oh god please"

Jack blinked and looked at the outtie then licked it again, sucking it in for a moment and Ianto almost shot off the bed as he howled again, his dick now full and poking at Jack's shoulder.

Really?

Jack grinned as he placed his mouth over it and held on as Ianto bucked and loaned. A hand found that slapping dick and Jack jerked at it as Ianto now went limp, crying, babbling and pleading as he pulled at Jack's hair.

It tasted of Ianto, it felt like suckling at his mama's tit and Jack closed his eyes, reveling in the smells, taste and especially that lusty roar as Ianto reared up, his pulsating dick warning Jack he was about to explode.

Jack released the nub and placed his mouth over the knob of the dick, giving Ianto the final push over the edge and he came with a high pitched scream that petered out to a silent howl as he shot cum again and again.

Jack swallowed like a good mate, noting the sweetness and then rubbed the undulating belly as Ianto moaned, boneless in the nest.

Owen slammed into the room, openly fearful from the noise he had heard, then swore and turned to run back out, colliding with John.

They fell on the floor in a heap as Jack laughed softly, his own dick at full attention and rubbing the belly as he leaned over to kiss his mate.

"In me" Ianto whimpered, "Scratch it, god, scratch it."

"Let me the fuck out!" Owen Screamed, getting me tangled up as he fought John.

Jack was lost in those eyes, those pools of lust …. Eyes to drown in.

Jack thrusting, finding the belly rubbing against him such an aphrodisiac and he panted, his mouth wide open in a toothy grin as he fucked Ianto into the nest.

Ianto pulled his knees back, opening further and yelped as he encouraged Jack.

"Scratch it, yeah, there , there, oh god yes there, harder"

Owen resigned himself to the fact the John was deliberately restraining him while giggling like a mad man and now joined in.

"Go Jax, go on, let that arse pump!"

"Bastard" Owen snarled, reaching for John's crotch to squeeze and twist, getting a handful of .. well … "Really?"

"You're welcome" John whispered, clamping his mouth over Owen's and dry humping him as they fought anew.

Jack stuttered out, ramming as hard as he could as he tried to practically climb inside his beloved.

Owen felt himself whiting out, grabbing John's head as they gyrated on the floor.

As everyone lay boneless Owen finally found his voice.

"What the fuck was that" he croaked.

"Mating hormones" John drawled with a soppy smile, "Smells like nothing else in the known 'verse. A randy Teddykin in full lust is a wonderful thing."

"Holy shit, you guys gotta put a sock in the fucking door knob or something." Owen was rubbing his sides and groaning as the smell started to work again.

"Come on, I'll save you little man" John started to drag him towards the door, and fresh air on the landing.

"Not so fucking little" Owen slurred, his eyes rolling.

"Noticed" John laughed wondering if he should call the girls then decided he might not get another chance and instead he plastered himself on Owen and dry humped him again.

He knew Rhia wouldn't care as she was from his time and Tosh?

He knew her well enough now to know she would find it hilarious.

Owen was never going to live this one down.


	65. Ponderings of a mad Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/jpx1ki8a7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto pouted.

Owen was still sulking as everyone kept getting the giggles.

Ianto didn't know what all the fuss was about as it was clearly Owen's fault for going into the den like that.

Ianto found it more horrifying that he had seen him naked.

He imagined Jack humping a moon hopper or … a big overstuffed bean bag.

That's what Owen must have seen.

Ianto knew he was big.

Like, break a chair big.

He knows this because he did.

This morning in fact.

Sat down to breakfast, humming as he looked at the spread Rhia had laid out and ….crack.

He's suddenly on his arse and everyone is laughing at him ….

OK.

Maybe they didn't all laugh but there were definitely giggles and uncontrolled snorts.

Then he cried.

He felt so ashamed.

Such a girly thing to do.

Sitting on the floor, broken chair poking at his huge whale sized arse, blubbing.

Blubber was blubbing.

God.

Then they tried to lift him and Owen said he was gonna put his back out.

Even Jack couldn't console him as he stormed to the day nest then threw himself in.

One of the children sitting on the edge had flown off, onto the floor like one of those sea biscuit things.

Now they really did laugh.

Jack growled, but Ianto didn't think he meant it.

It was the picnic that made it better.

Jack half dragging him from the nest and down to the beach where there was a huge feast with everyone on the sand, a sweet seat made from a driftwood log for him so he didn't have to get stuck.

Jack fed him and crooned, apologizing for their silly humour and saying he did look cute.

Also...

When Ianto admitted he had hurt his bum on a piece of wood, Jack did promise to kiss it better later.

Like … "KISS" it better.

They all went in the water, Jack holding Ianto from behind so he was holding Cubbie and they watched the dolphins playing close by.

Then one came in close and nuzzled bump, like saying hello.

Not feeling so bad.

Not really.

Then Jack's dick rubbing against him in the deep water, a naughty bit of quick "Hide the sausage" while everyone was playing was …REALLY NICE!

Ianto vowed to stop being a sook about this.

Jack told him he was beautiful.

That was all that mattered.

Right?

Then they lit a bonfire and they settled while Jack and John sang songs from worlds away.

Rhia joining in, reminding him she had come a long way as well.

If ya know what I mean.

His family.

His kin.

Ianto sighed s he rubbed his belly and considered this place he found himself in.

Nope.

Not so bad at all.

Jack was laughing, lifting a child into the air, then dumping it back into the waves.

His toned arms doing the work as his eyes twinkled in the dusk light.

Ianto smiled.


	66. big stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/kdy2y371r/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto had woken that morning in a good mood.

A lazy morning spent watching his wee girl paint his nails … bright pink.

Except for one that she did purple for some reason.

But ya know, it did look cute.

One little purple pinky.

Kinda tickled him actually.

He was sitting, rubbing his belly as he hummed happily, wondering about dinner when he felt a solid boot to his gut.

He grunted and leaned forward as he panted and Jack was immediately there, crooning and running.

Again.

Jack 's face lit up as he felt the little cub kick against this hand and laughed, kissing the spot.

"Little beat is so active today" Ianto groaned, "Like training for the bloody Olympics in there."

"Listen here" Jack said to the bump, "Cease and desist!"

Ianto giggled as Jack frowned at the lump.

"I mean it little imp, Daddy is serious here."

Ianto leaned back and sighed as the pressure eased, Daddy's voice was obeyed.

"I'm hungry Daddy" Ianto said in a little Baby voice.

Jack grinned and kissed the belly again then rose to get Ianto something it eat.

"Ya just had breakfast" Owen pointed out, "What more can you fit in there!"

"Bubba is hungry not me" Ianto said serenely.

Ianto moved the front porch where he sat watching the waves, smelling the salt air and dreaming of his little girl dancing in the garden.

Ianto felt tired so he laid back and snoozed.

"Hey" Jack woke to tell him he was heading to town to get some supplies and Ianto smiled softly as he pouted for a kiss.

The girls made a nice lunch, Sean politely complimenting them like a big boy.

Ianto was so proud of his boy.

Another snooze was in order.

He then decided to take a wee wander down to the surf to see if the dolphins were about this afternoon.

It was cooling down and he closed his eyes as he felt the sea breeze kissing his face, the clean salty smell of the surf calming him.

The kids were running up and down the beach, screaming with glee as Sean hunted for just the right stick to 'protect' them.

"Daddy said I'm in charge" he said with a manly grab of his crotch that was so Owen that Ianto giggled, "I need a big whacking stick!"

Ianto sighed as he knew he would have to go in soon and start tea.

He wondered what time Jack would be home, if he would be tired. Maybe they could both need a back rub off each other, lying on their sides kissing as they rubbed each other's backs.

A thing they had started doing.

His back was really aching as he started up the path, humming softly.

He missed Jack, the book telling them that Teddykin's needed their mates with them during the final stages of pregnancy and he was wishing Jack had stayed.

This weird feeling hung over him like a cloud of doom.

But he knew he had been clingy lately, and a wee bit childish with his pouting and tears.

So he had let him go without reminding him of his need for constant 'fluffing' as Owen called it.

They would be home soon, right?

He could handle it.

Not dark yet, only the afternoon.

The panic attack he had the other day because he couldn't find him had been silly, Jack hadn't heard him calling over the chainsaw. Not his fault.

The hour of uncontrollable tantruming was totally Ianto's.

He was ashamed of his carry on.

Owen didn't really help with that bloody book like it was a user's manual or something.

Ianto stopped walking as he looked at the bump.

So silent this afternoon.

Ianto frowned and stroked the bump, trying to find a foot but it was tight and silent.

Still.

Cubbie hadn't moved all day, not since this morning.

Not even when it heard the water.

Cubbie always kicked for the waves.

Ianto headed for the cave so he could lay down and hopefully feel cubbie move.

Jack would be back soon.

Right?


	67. JACK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/pdvj61cof/) [](https://postimage.org/app.php)

Ianto laid on the warm fur and closed his eyes, willing Cubbie to move but there was an eerie silence.

Ianto poked and prodded, which usually gained a response these days.

Ianto sighed and relaxed, humming softly as he waited.

Then the pain hit.

Like someone had snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the lower spine, twisting the knife as he cried out with shock.

Cubbie?

Ianto panted as tears ran down his face and he called out feebly to the children, trying to get help.

He waited for several minutes and then started to roll off the bedding, a second assault bringing him to his knees as he screamed with pain.

Sean.

Little hands soothing, crying and Micha taking control as she demands her Mama, making a hysterical Sean run for the house.

"Oh … oh ... baby…" Ianto sobbed, on his hands and knees as his large belly almost touched the floor.

"It's OK Taddy, It's OK" Micha crooned as she stroked his face with a shaking hand, her eyes wild with fear.

Poor baby girl, he was scaring him.

"It's OK love, Cubbie is being naughty" Ianto gasped.

Then he heard Rhia's voice booming out across the surf as she ran for him, Tosh following with her smaller strides.

"What is it little brother" Rhia panted as she fell to embrace hm.

"Something's wrong, oh god, Cubbie ….. ARRGGHHHHHH" Ianto reared back, clutching his stomach as he wailed and Tosh grabbed his shoulders to hold him against her as he arched his back.

Tosh was trying to keep calm as she looked to Rhia for guidance and they had a silent staring contest over the panicking Teddy.

"Right!" Rhia huffed, rising and grabbing Ianto under the arms, "Get his bloody feet. My brother is not giving birth in the dirt!"

They started to carry Ianto and had to put him down several times due to his weight as he sobbed ad apologized between cries of pain.

Sean ran to the house and rang Jack, screaming hysterically for them to come home and Jack went into a tail spin as he stood in the supermarket.

He started running from aisle to aisle looking for the others, finding John in the booze aisle with a bottle in each hand as he considered his options.

"What is it" John demanded when he saw the panic.

"Ianto he …. God, he's having the baby." Jack wailed, "God, it's too soon and we're not ready, where is Owen?"

"I … shit ... I don't know" John was frantically scanning the store and then pointed, "Deli!"

Owen accepted the fresh bread and turned with a grin, "Found that pizza bread he likes so he can ...what?"

"The baby" Jack couldn't talk and waved his hands as John pulled them to the checkout.

"What are you doing, leave it!" Owen blustered.

"I need it, if this is labour then we bloody need as much food as we can get because once that little one is born I am not leaving the house for at least a week, you think Jack will?" John asked calmly, "Think he will let you leave for fear of something happening?"

"Good point" Owen sighed, pulling a whole box of chocolate bars from the nearby display and adding it.

John stared at them, then Owen.

"Ianto will need comforting" Owen said with a shrug of his shoulder, "You know he will be beside himself either way."

"Granted" John smiled as Jack gripped the cart and made whimpering noises as he tired to hurry them.

They were on their way, Jack careened around the corners as John asked once again to drive instead.

Owen preferred to keep quiet as he gripped his seatbelt and squeaked occasionally.

"Jack, slow down!" John demanded, "We have that widow maker turn coming up."

"Shut up" Jack roared like a madman, spittle hitting the windscreen as he leaned over the wheel, "I know this road like the back of my …."

They spun out; careening off the road and the SUV somersaulted as it flew into the field of maize.

The wheels spun as those inside struggled to free themselves from their belts.

The smell of burning rubber urging them on.

.

.

.

Back at the house they had managed to get Ianto to the front garden when he was now lying in the grass screaming as he felt his body tearing itself apart.

He threw back his head and howled.

"JACK"


	68. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6hzhx26i7/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Owen swore as his cell phone came out of his pockets in pieces and looked at John who shrugged to show he had forgotten his … again.

The SUV was still upside down, sinking in the boggy ground as the maize smouldered around it.

None of them cared as they staggered about with confusion.

Jack was trying his and sobbed as it was finally answered and he heard Ianto screaming.

"What do you mean, you crashed the SUV" Tosh screamed down the phone as Rhia looked up from the ground where she was cradling Ianto with horror.

"Are they OK?" Rhia asked

.

"Fuck them!" Ianto panted, "Where are they!"

"Get your arse home" Ianto screamed at the phone, "Get here right now Captain! You bastard, cunt face, prick of a cunt diddler ….AARRGGGGHHHH …..you fucker … you fucking fucker …."

"No" Tosh barked as she turned away from the ranting teddy, "You can't just walk ... it will take you almost an hour to walk from there!"

Ianto screamed again and Tosh dropped the phone, running to help as Rhia struggled to raise him.

"Not gonna happen" Tosh finally sobbed, running for the house and pulling the nesting materials out as the children helped.

"What are you doing?" Rhia asked.

"Making him comfortable … our baby is coming, it will be born out here," Tosh panted as she ran back for the house again, "Get him in!"

Rhia swore and started to build the nest and then pulled/rolled Ianto into it, panting with the effort.

Tosh returned with the book and Ianto was too far gone to care as the pain tore through him like a tidal wave.

"OK" Tosh gasped, pulling up his huge t-shit to look at the belly button.

It was opening, like a mouth and Tosh shakily reached out to prod around it.

"The cub comes out here" Tosh explained, looking back at the book, "This is the birth canal."

"It's not big enough" Rhia gasped and Tosh looked at her with open fear as she nodded.

"GET IT OUT" Ianto snarled as he thrashed, "Something's wrong with my baby, get it out!"

Tosh took a deep breath and slid a slender hand into the opening as Ianto stilled and shuddered with the renewed pain.

"Oh god" Tosh whispered, "I can feel it's head ... I … God."

"What" Rhia demanded.

"The cord is around its neck, it's choking in there" Tosh rose to her feet, looming over Ianto and slid the other hand in, pulling with all her might as Ianto screamed, trying to unhook the cord.

"Just pull her out!" Ianto begged, "Please, she's dying. Please."

"But Ianto, the damage to you … it's too soon …"

"I don't care" Ianto sobbed, "Please. Don't let her die!"

Tosh nodded and braced herself as she tried to lever the baby out, blood running down Ianto's stomach and pooling around him as he bled into the nest.

Finally a tiny head was out, followed by the rest and a limp, pale baby lay in the nest, unresponsive.

"Save her" Ianto whispered as he slowly wound down.

Tosh remembered her medical training as she administered care to the little bub, trying to keep calm as she blew into the tiny mouth and nose.

"Come on angel" she sobbed rubbing and patting the wee body between breaths and finally a tiny wail started.

Rhia started to cry as she gathered her clasped hands to her breasts, watching her tiny niece take her first breaths.

In the nest, Ianto took his last.


	69. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/6jnof2tf3/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Sean pulled Micha around the side of the house as they listened to the screaming and towards the old ratty truck.

"Papa's truck?" she gasped as Sean pulled the door open and pushed her in.

"You heard Mama Tosh, it will take too long to walk" he snapped with annoyance as he flicked the sun visor down, catching the keys as they slid out.

"But …"

"We did it in the orchard the other day" he argued, "Papa said we were clever!"

"How then" she whimpered.

"You do the pedals, get down there," he said shoving her into the driver's foot well, "I'll steer."

He jammed the key in the ignition and turned, listening to it sluggishly turnover.

"The clutch and brake!" he yelled down, "Middle and left!"

She slammed her hands on both and waited as he tried again, "OK, middle and right!"

She moved her hands and did it again with a little snarl.

It made a grinding nose.

"Pump the right one, pump it!" he screamed above the noise and suddenly the old truck roared to life.

"Hold the left and right down" he yelled, reaching for the gear stick with wide eyes, trying to remember what Pappa did when he drove and he forced it into second.

Then they surged forward and he screamed "Keep the left down"

She did.

"Slowly, lift the left one up and push the right one down."

They were off and they swerved around trees and bounced about, Micha losing her grip more than once and giggling as she struggled back to slam the gas pedal down again.

With a roar of fake bravo, Sean swung the wheel and they were on the road, travelling at forty miles an hour on the wrong side.

But they were going in the right direction.

They screamed in unison as they took a corner and felt the truck slide but Micha slammed the gas pedal down harder and they regained control, both giggling with pent up nerves.

In the distance he saw what he needed and he called out to her.

Middle and left!"

Micha yelled as she slammed her hands down and the truck fishtailed to a stop in front of the amazed men who watched as a little face peered out from the steering wheel.

Micha took her hands off and it stalled.

John pulled the door open and looked at his daughter, still grinning as she brushed her clothes down and he pulled her out, kissing her and he crooned at her for being so clever.

Jack was in, pushing his boy aside with a soft kiss and words of praise, pumping the gas pedal as he restarted the old girl.

She roared to life again and they all climbed in, screaming for home as Owen crowed that they had the smartest children in the world.

"My daughter stole my car!" John chortled, "Look at her. Already a little thief. God, I might burst here! So fucking proud, this man!"

Sean was quietly hanging on to Jack's arm, knowing bad things were happening and he finally felt safe as he breathed in his Daddy.

They had to go faster though.

Taddy was in bad pain.

As they crashed through the hedge and cut across the neighbor's land, he knew Daddy felt it too.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.


	70. No reprieve

Everyone gathered around the tiny baby that seemed to be struggling to breathe, Owen dropping o his knees and laying the baby across his thighs as he gently tapped her back and called for blankets.

Her tiny limbs were convulsing with the effort and Owen panted like he was trying to show her, his lips peeled back with fear.

Rhia rose and clutched at her mate, John's tears flowing as he repeated 'come on' over and over again.

Micha clung to her father's legs, burying her face in his side as she tried not to look at all the blood and Sean started to pull a blanket over his Taddy, so still and silent but so covered on blood.

_Poor Taddy, he must be so cold._

Sean touched his cooling skin and started to sob as he realized his Taddy was not breathing.

Finally Jack looked over and saw his son crying as he laid across Ianto's body.

Jack staggered towards the small huddle of woe, his heart plummeting as he watched Ianto's face.

No emotion, the lovely face was so still.

The face of a stranger.

"No"

Jack fell to his knees and pulled the body into his arms, stroking the cold cheek as Into stared sightlessly at the clouds passing above them.

"No, please."

Jack was sobbing, pulling the body into his chest and he threw back his head, howling with pain.

Owen looked up and cursed, shoving the baby at Tosh and struggling towards Jack and his bundle.

"It's too late" Jack snarled, pulling his mate back, "Save her. Save his little star."

Jack couldn't bear it, the pain was cleaving him in two and he struggled to lift Ianto into his arms and then staggered down the path to the beach.

He entered the cave were Ianto always went to regroup and settled him on the furs, stroking his cheek as he told him how much he loved him, how much it hurt to be left behind.

He then started his vigil of mourning.

The baby had pinked up and was lustily crying now, Rhia trying to get her to suckle with a little bottle as Owen looked around and swore as he started to move towards the path.

"No! Leave them" John demanded, "It is the Right of Woe."

"The what?" Owen turned to face him with surprise.

"It is tradition. Jack is respecting Teddykin Tradition and will now sit in a vigil of pain, showing his woe by not eating or sleeping for three days" John sighed, "His people do that when one losses their soul mate. It is said that if the broken heart does not kill them in that time, they are then to rise and continue a life of grieving."

"Christ" Owen huffed.

"Teddykin mate for life" John shrugged, "Jack knows this. He also knows that they believe that the soul remains to watch over the state of mourning. If it feels loved, it will move to the next place to prepare the nest for its beloved."

"So what can we do?" Tosh choked out through her tears.

"We leave him to it" John sighed, "We can offer food, drink, comfort but he will probably reject it. If he is adhering to the Teddykin Lore then he will stay with him for the duration, only talking to him, only acknowledging him."

Back in the cave, Jack was singing. A lullaby the Ted had been singing to his stomach to soothe the rambunctious cub and Jack was surprised that he had memorized it as he stroked the cold, limp hand.

The cave seemed cold and he thought he should light the fire, Hendry hates the cold.

Gods, it was unbearable.

Un bear able.

Bearless.

Without bear.

Bear reft.

Bereft.

Jack almost heard his beloved's soft voice going over the words, dissecting them like he sometimes does while laying in the surf looking at the stars.

Well.

Did.

Jack's head dropped to Ianto's chest as he started to heave with gut wrenching sobs, and he cursed the gods that could give so much, only to take it back like a fickle child.

Minutes became hours as the night ticked over, daylight arriving without fanfare.

Jack's throat was raw as the hours of screaming, roaring and pleading had given way to singing, crooning and begging.

The sound of footsteps had him raising his head and he silently watched as John placed a pitcher of water by the nest and retreated.

No words were spoken.

John's own hands shaking with grief as his red rimmed eyes held Jack's for a moment, telling him all he needed to know to gain strength.

John stood at the entrance of the cave and looked out over the lapping water.

He sat on a boulder and just breathed.

What else could he do?

[   
](https://postimg.org/image/j0llu4qr3/) [](https://postimage.org/)


	71. an ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimg.org/image/c2mjlayy7/)  
>    
> [](https://postimage.org/)

Jack appeared at the entrance at dawn, his red rimmed eyes searching for something, finding John still sitting on a nearby boulder.

As Jack went to relieve himself John took his place so that their lovely Teddy would not be alone.

Jack stood looking out over the drift wood, wondering of it was dry enough for a pyre, perhaps in the orchard so their beloved Hendry could melt into the trees as his ashes swirl in the mist.

Crunching stone had him turning to look where the sand gave way to pebbles and Tosh stood cradling a wee cub in her arms.

Jack reached for his daughter, taking her with him into the cave where John's haunting voice was singing softly.

John rose to levee and saw the wee cub, then hesitated to watch Jack tuck the baby into the bedding next to her still and silent dam.

Jack settled once more, this time with a hand over the baby to settle her as he gave Ianto a moment with his sweetling.

Jack struggled to find his voice as he gave a raspy rendition of Moonlight Serenade, then he shifted into Hurt.

"I love you"

"I will never let a day go by without talking to you, telling you my thoughts baby."

"I will never love again."

His head slowly lowered and Jack drifted between sleep and wakefulness, listing to the snuffling baby.

A tiny Teddykin.

Jack sighed as he wiped his face, watching the baby's little hands touch that face that would have erupted into such a brilliant smile for her.

The cave was cooling as the day shifted the sun and Jack sighed as he smelt the salty sea fog swirling outside the cave.

Tosh would be standing out there waiting for the baby. Neither of them should be walking in that.

Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto, letting his love pour into him as their baby was cradled between them.

Jack remembered the laugher, tears and sensual love making that had given him this gift.

Jack swore to be grateful.

As soon as he could feel anything past this soul numbing grief.

He stroked his face, wiping away the tears that had dropped from his own cheeks.

He reached for his baby as he whispered to Ianto that he would never forget him, she would hear stories about him every day, they would set a place for him at meal times and at night an extra kiss would be given for him.

Jack pulled the tiny one, hardly any weight to her at all and she whimpered as her eyes remained on her Taddy.

Jack took a deep breath as his heart felt like it was on fire.

Then.

The hand that seized his wrist promptly snapped it and took his mind off his grief completely.

Hendry snarled as he rose to challenge the one taking his cub from his arms.

.

.

.

.

END OF PART TWO


	72. spoliers for part 3

****

His eyes slid to Tosh who was holding the baby protectively and he swallowed down his rage knowing a full blown Teddykin Tantrum might put his cub in danger. Instead he bowed his head to hide his shame.

…..

The Teddykin was immense, larger than she or the memory of her beloved father and she clung to her guard with fear as this huge creature filled the corridor it was galloping down, the teeth easily the length of her forearm.

It skidded to a halt and scented the air, searching.

She scented as well, trying to see what it was seeking.

Then the huge head lowered to regard her.

….

The place erupted as people ran for safety and her majesty screamed at them to stop.

Jack had scooped up the angry cub and swung her behind him to the waiting arms of John and he crooned as he struggled to hold her back.

….

Are you ready for this?

Come see what terrible things Meretrixvilis and I have thunk up next for the poor family heh heh heh


End file.
